Atlantis
by Yumemi
Summary: It's not what you think Evil arrives and Rinoa knows the clue on how to stop it but she can't tell it. rr
1. Odd Beginnings..

DISCLAMER: All characters in the story are not mine and belong to their respective owners. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME ^_^;.   
NOTE: words within are words that they think or say in their mind.  
~*~ means they're in dream mode/state  
  
  
THE LEGEND OF ATLANTIS  
by: Rhys Icewind  
  
Chapter 1 - Odd Begginings  
  
  
It was morning.  
  
Morning at Balamb Garden.  
  
The crystal waters of Balamb Lake glistened in the morning sun. It was breathtaking.  
  
In the middle of the lake floated a young woman. Her blue hair gracefully floating in the wind. With her eyes closed, she concentrated and lifted her left hand up. Suddenly, the orb on her hand glowed and water swirled around her hands and formed a ball in her palms.  
  
"HEY UMI!!!!" a dark-haired woman shouted from the edge of the lake sending the blue-haired SeeD plunging in the cold water.  
  
"AAKKK!!!!" Umi screamed as her head popped from out of the water. "DON"T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!"   
  
"sorry." Rinoa said with a smile as she helped umi out of the lake. "We have a mission."   
  
Umi just stared at her.  
  
* * *  
  
Squall walked along the corridors of Balamb Garden towards the elevator. It had been years since the last SeeD mission. This was a big surprise.  
  
He stepped inside the elevator and the doors were closing when a hand stopped it and in came Rinoa and Umi, who was drenched.  
  
"What happened to you?" Squall asked the blue-haired SeeD.  
  
"Don't ask." She replied and just looked at Rinoa who stared at the doors  
with her innocent look.  
  
"What??" Rinoa raised her hands palms out. "I said I was sorry"  
  
* * *  
  
Everybody heard the elevator bell rang, and was expectant to see the missing members. A red-headded girl was going to greet them when she saw the soaked Umi.  
  
"Don't ask." a brunnete girl holding a mint-colored, winged septre said.  
  
"let me dry ya!" the red-head offered.  
  
A sweatdrop appeared behind Umi's head and she readily declined. "the last time you tried to dry something it burnt to a crisp Shayla." she pointed.  
  
"It was and accident!!!" protested the red-head.  
  
"an accident that each time you dry something it burned?" Selphie giggled.  
  
"YEAH!!! why don't you..." the red-head was going to say when suddenly, Cid coughed behind his hand. "sorry" Shayla-shayla said in a low voice.  
  
"Let's get to business..." he said "well, It seems that the Lunar Base is having monster problems...so, Esthar made a SeeD request 1400 hours ago. I called you all so that you can elaborate on this. Any objections?"  
  
Everyone just stared at him wondering how he explained things not the usual for-the-child explanation. Quistis noticed that Cid was getting a strange look on himself too.  
  
"Let's go guys" Quistis snapped them out.  
  
"y-yeah..." everybody replied. Leaving Cid in the room.  
  
* * *  
  
After drying off, Umi went with her two best friends, Sakura, the youngest SeeD ever, and Shayla-shayla, toughest of the trio, and they were called 'elementals'. They had powers of their own, correspinding to the three elements: Water, Wind and Fire. What was more strange was, each had a special orb with them: Umi's was attached permanently on the back of her left hand (she was born with it; water element), Sakura's was on her winged septre who only she can touch (she also has a power to summon creatures via the Triple Triad Cards; wind), and Shayla-shayla's was attached to a bracelet she wore on her right hand (she's the only one who can touch it; fire).  
  
The three headed outside where the Ragnarok was and prepared for boarding.  
  
"hurry up!!!" Zell screamed. "Selphie's the pilot!!!!"  
  
"WHAT!!!!" the three shouted and dashed towards the ship entrance.  
  
Selphie was known to leave someone dangling around, excited of taking-off. And just as if on cue, dust clouds fromed as the engines reeved up.  
  
"oh..no..not this time!" Sakura shouted. She raised her septre high and the emerald green beak-gem glowed and the dust clouds spread all over the place as the Ragnarok struggled to fly off.  
  
In the cockpit, Selphie wondered why they couldin't get off. She stood up and walked along the controls murmuring questions to herself.  
  
"anything wrong?" the little brunette asked, showing off her mint-colored septre.  
  
"SAKURA!!!" Selphie shouted. "let the Ragnarok go NOW!! why did you do that anyway?!?!?" the brunette protested.  
  
"try not taking off while others are still outside ok?" Sakura told her gently a sweatdrop formed behind her head.  
  
Selphie quieted down and Sakura let go of the Ragnarok, sending it sky-rocketing upwards due to the pressure build-up. After getting controll over the Ragnarok, they headed for Esthar air station.  
  
* * *  
  
After a few hours, the group went down. A small band of stewardress greeted them and Irvine immediately flirted around, with Quistis stopping him by wrapping her Save the queen on his waist and, with Selphie's help, dragged him back into the group.  
  
"Hello again!" Kiros greeted and Ward had a smile on his face. "Laguna is waiting at the residence" he explained.  
  
"you'll meet your dad again! must be excited huh?" Sakura whispered in Squall's ear.  
  
Squall's eyes just looked at the sky.  
  
* * *  
  
"SQUALL!!!" Ellone greeted with a hug.  
  
"HEY! no hug for me?" Irvine said behind Squall.  
  
"sorry Irvine" Rinoa giggled, "you don't have spacial priviliges"  
  
Irvine just looked at Rinoa.  
  
"don't worry Irvy, i'm sure you'll get what you deserve" Selphie said.  
  
"what's that supposed to mean?"   
  
Selphie just ginned at him.  
  
* * *  
  
The group sat down on the comfy chairs in the living room as they waited for Laguna. Squall kept making excuses to Quistis and was trying to get out when Laguna arrived.  
  
"SQUALL!! How is it??" Laguna walked towards Squall.  
  
"not good now..." he murmured. Squall felt Quistis' nuge in the ribs. "Fine" he answered aloud.  
  
"Good! I just wish that we met for different reasons" Laguna frowned. "The moon seems to be releasing a shower of monsters at the Lunar Base"  
  
"Lunar Cry?" Quistis suggested.  
  
"No" Kiros replied, "the scientists say that it is an entirely different phenomena. For now they called it a 'Lunar Shower' they say it's the first time this happened. And some monsters infiltrated the base . There isn't enough men to fight the monsters there..."  
  
"And you need our help." Selphie finished.  
  
"Yup." Laguna replied. "and I bet you know where to go next."  
  
"yeah..." all of the replied.  
  
* * *  
  
So, all of them headed for the Esthar Airstation and prepaired the Ragnarok for take-off to the Lunar Base. It was the first time in years that the Ragnarok was going to outer space again and major check-ups were made. After all of that was done, they blasted off towards outer space.  
  
When they reached space, the gravity dropped and they all floated (except for Selphie who was kept tied to her seat). The fun stopped when Selphie turned on the anti-gravity device.  
  
"that was fun!!" Shayla-shayla giggled in her seat.  
  
"YEAH! LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!" Rinoa shouted, raising her fists in the air.  
  
Selphie pouted at them. "That's unfair!!!! you all have fun while I stayed buckled here!"   
  
Everyone just stared at her.  
  
Sakura blikned.  
  
"you wanted to drive." she added.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"All of you, do what you want. I'm sleeping" Umi broke off and stepped out the cockpit.  
  
* * *  
  
Umi, right after sitting on the comfy chairs below the cockpit, fell asleep immediately. Her day hadn't started right and she had a feeling that it wouldin't end right too.  
  
~*~  
Umi walked along a dark path in fact, it was so dark that it was zero visibility.   
  
"What the heck is going on?" she shouted. "why is it so dark here? who turned off the lights??"   
  
She turned her head from one side to the other trying to make her eyes adjust to the darkness. As she scanned the room, she suddenly saw a faint blue light. Umi headed closer towards the light and she tried to touch and grab it, it moved then moved again from one place to another. It circled around Umi who was still trying to catch it.  
  
"atlantis..." a bodiless voice called.  
  
Umi jumped in surprise.  
  
"Atlantis.." it said again.  
  
Umi stared at the blue light that stopped right infront of her.  
  
"Who are there?" the blue-haired SeeD asked.  
  
No one answered.  
  
Umi tried to see any form in this... whatever it was... but couldin't see any. Umi couldin't imagine what it was that had called her attention and why it did it was all too mysterious.  
  
Suddenly, from afar, she heard a familiar voice calling her and she felt the ground shake.  
  
"Selphie??" she whispered.  
~*~  
  
Umi woke up to find Selphie shaking her heard and shouting: "WERE HERE!!"  
  
"I'M AWAKE!!!!" Umi shouted back.  
  
Selphie stopped and looked at the (literally) shaken SeeD. Then, she giggled and her giggle evolved into laughter.  
  
Umi had a big question mark in her head. "WHAT?" she shouted.  
  
"(giggle) y-your h-h-hair!!!" and she broke into laughter again.  
  
The blue-haired SeeD looked towards the winshield glass for her reflection. And there was one thing she saw: A big mess.  
  
Umi just fainted.  
  
* * *  
  
After Umi fixed her hair and a few hours of more exterminating and disintigrating the remaining monsters, the team talked to the new head of the Lunar Base, Sylia Stingray.  
  
"What!!!! you want us to go to the moon to see what's wrong??" Selphie shouted.  
  
"That's CRAZY!!" Irvine followed.  
  
"No, not at all. We've already sent previous expiditons there and all have been sucessful we also have a lab there called the Lunar Dome. We need you to be the bodyguards of the team of scientists we'll send with you" the silver-haired woman said.  
  
"How much of the moon have you covered so far?" Squall inquired.  
  
"about 20% of it"  
  
The goup just stared at each other.  
  
"It's only 20 percent because of monster problems" Sylia added.  
  
"You have to get permission from dad for that. He's the client" Squall said in his usual monotone voice.  
  
The group's jaws dropped.  
  
"dad?" Quistis put her hand on his forehead, "are you sick?"  
  
"NO" came the irritated reply.  
  
"it's a miracle..." Zell said.  
  
Everybody just stared at the scar-faced teenager.  
  
"I don't know what's going on but, may I ask who is this 'dad'?" asked Sylia.  
  
"His dad is Esthar's president, Laguna Loire" Sakura relpied. "'dad' was the rarest thing you'd hear him say about Mr. President" she whispered.  
  
After hearing the added info, Sylia stepped out of the office to talk to Laguna in the communications room along with Quistis. After a few hours, the two came back.  
  
Quistis looked at each of them and said, "pack up, were going to the moon"  
  
* * *  
  
A lone man walked across the hallway feeling the world around him. He was tall and dressed up like someone from the high society. He stopped right infront of a door that was beautifully carved and decorated. It was partly made of gold and partly made of a shiny aqua colored stone.  
  
As if on cue, the door opened and entered it. Inside, a beautifully dressed woman greeted him. Not only was her dress beautiful, but the woman was beautiful herself and at first look there was no doubt that she was a princess or a queen.  
  
"have you done as told?" the woman said in a serious voice.  
  
"yes, m'lady" the man replied.  
  
"good. she MUST be destroyed before she ruins my plans" the woman laughed evilly.  
  
The man just stared at her blankly, his eyes showing no emotion.  
  
* * *  
  
When the group arrived at the Lunar Dome with head scientists Ami Mizuno and Korhan Ri, there were MAJOR monster problems. And half of the lab was destroyed. But amidst the chaos, Gordon Freeman (head of the test dept.), with a few others in their lab hard-suits, were able to defend the remaining half of the lab from the horde of monthers that attacked them.  
  
"MR. FREEMAN!!! are you OK?" Ami approached the comrade.  
  
"I'm fine. thanks to my hard-suit" he smiled at the blue-haired scientist. "back-up?" he asked, pointing towards the group of SeeDs.  
  
"yes. they're the SeeDs from Balamb we've been telling you about" Korhan replied.  
  
Freeman waved at them and the proper introductions were made.  
  
* * *  
  
With a new batch of bodyguards, the three scientists talked along the way heading towards the Artifacts Facility, where they placed the relics found in the moon.  
  
"there are new ones and we're planning to search again tomorrow, now that we have the proper pest controllers" Gordon smiled at the SeeD group.  
  
"the things we do for the client" Shayla-Shayla whispered to Zell. Zell nodded in agreement.  
  
"As for now, you may plan out what to do tomorrow. You can rest. This is the part of the Lab that can't be penatrated." he said.  
  
"How can you say that?" Irvine inquired, removing his hat because of the heat.  
  
"We have force barriers in this part where the team's quarters and the artifacts facility are found" the brown-haired man said while fixing his glasses.  
  
"why didn't you just put force barriers all over the place?" Sakura inqured.  
  
"lack of funds" came ami's sudden reply.  
  
While they chatted, they didn't notice a figure move into the shadows.  
  
* * *  
  
  
END CHAPTER 1  
  
NOTE: hehehe....i hope you liked it n'all. Its ,my 1st fanfic (hope ya don't mind). please reveiw (be a responsible reader!). Thanks lots!!  
  
If this chapter was bad, I swear that i'll make up for it in the chapters to come. ^_^; 


	2. Strange Visions

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters here. They are owned by their respective owners. PLAESE DON'T SUE ME!!! I'M VERY POOR ^_^;  
  
NOTE: words in means their thoughts or when they talk to someone through thoughts.  
~*~ means they're in a dream mode/state another ~*~ means end of the dream state/mode.  
  
  
THE LEGEND OF ATLANTIS  
by: Rhys Icewind  
  
Chapter 2 - Strange Visions  
  
  
After deciding on which group goes and stays, the group went to their rooms to take a break. They were given two rooms: the girl's and the boy's room. The girl's room was infront of the boy's room. Each room had four beds, but one of the beds in the boy's room was given to the girls since they lacked beds.  
  
"OK. So, Selphie and Sakura sleep on that bed together, I sleep here, Umi will sleep on the bed by the corner, Rinoa will sleep to the bed to the left of it, and Shayla will sleep on the extra bed" Quistis instructed.  
  
"HEY! why do I get the extra bed????" the red-hed protested.  
  
"you picked it out remember?" Selphie sleepily said.  
  
"Yeah, it's (yawn) your fault..." Sakura added in a very sleepy tone.  
  
"ok..guys..(yawns)...let's just go to sleep...I'm dead tired." Rinoa was heard to say.  
  
"ditto!" Umi followed.  
  
Quistis followed and slept, while Shayla mumbled as she made herself comfy in her bed. As soon as they all closed their eyes, they fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"you think it's really worth it?" Zell asked his companions.  
  
"worth what?" Irvine replied.  
  
"y'know, goin' here n'all...somethin' tells me that this is no good." the blonde looked out the door window.  
  
"we can't do anything. It's the client's orders. Let's just rest up for tomorrow's work." Squall said as he tucked himself in.  
  
"ditto" Irvine followed as he closed his eyes. As soon as he did that he started snoring.  
  
"oh man!" zell said in a complaining tone, "this is going to be a looong night" and he walked over to his bed and put a pillow over his head and tried to catch some Z's.  
  
* * *  
  
In the middle on the night, a shadowy figure moved stealthily across the halls. His muscular features showing in his body-fitted, black suit. The figure avoided the watchful cameras with ease as he slipped from one hallway to the other. Suddenly, figure came to a halt when he reached a dead-end hall with two doors facing each other. He peeked at the door to the left but didn't enter. He decided to enter the other one instead.   
  
He decided to enter the girl's room.  
  
Inside, the lights were off and he blended in with the darkness. He moved slowly towards the bed near the corner. But instead of facing the bed beside the corner, he faced the bed to the left of it. There, he saw a woman with black hair sleeping soundly.  
  
The figure gently put his index finger on her forehead and suddenly, Rinoa's body started to glow.  
  
~*~  
  
"Squall, you're so sweet!!!" Rinoa said when she saw the candle light dinner table.  
  
"Anything to make you happy love." the teenager replied.  
  
Rinoa gave Squall a peck on the cheek and they stared at each others eyes. Suddenly, Rinoa's vision started to blur. She rubbed her eyes and tried to refocus her vision, but to no avail. Then, everything round her started to turn and turn making her dizzy. She tried to grab Squall for support but then, she saw her hands glowing white.  
  
As she stared at her glowing hands, arms and body everything around her turned black. Then, she reappeared in a beautiful room fit for a princess.  
  
"Whoa...what's going on?" she asked herself.  
  
Rinoa looked around and down below, she saw a little girl with beautiful red-orange hair. She was crying and was looking battered. Rinoa went closer to try and cheer her up and that's when she found out that she was only a ghost there.  
  
"I wish I could help you..." rinoa murmured to herself.  
  
Just when an idea was occuring to her, she saw another ghost across the room.  
  
"ULTIMECIA!!!! don't you dare hurt this girl!!!" she shouted as she put on a fighting stance between Ultimecia and the girl. But Ultimecia just passed right through her. "Wha-" rinoa said, looking puzzled.  
  
Rinoa then turned around to see Ultimecia looking more solid and opaque. Rinoa didn't do anything this time, knowing that it was no use. She just watched and waited.  
  
"what's wrong little girl?" the sorceress asked.  
  
"wha-...WHO ARE YOU?!?! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?!!?" the little girl shouted.  
  
"don't worry, I won't do you harm" Ultimecia told her gently.  
  
"yeah...right" Rinoa murmured.  
  
"let me heal you..." Ultimecia offered.  
  
"don't come any closer!!" the girl shouted back.  
  
~*~  
  
Mean while, Umi, being the most sensitive in the group, sensed something strange. She was still half-asleep but still, she felt something strange.  
  
"Rinoa..." whispered the half-asleep Umi.  
  
The shadowy figure was startled and immediately stopped what he was doing. Then, he looked around and left.  
  
~*~  
  
Rinoa just stared at the girl as she glowed with power. She just transformed after saying a few words. Her power suit was like an armor made of gold. Infact, Rinoa was surprised that this girl was actually fighting Ultimecia. She was practically fearless.  
  
"Stop, I'm here to help..." Ultimecia cooed.  
  
"NO!! LIAR!!!! GO AWAY!!!" the girl shouted firing power balls at her.  
  
Ultimecia easily doged the attack. "I'm here to help....they lied to you didn't they?" Ultimecia said, making the girl freeze before she could fire another power ball.  
  
"H-how did you know that??!!?" the girl asked in a panicked voice.  
  
"I know everything...your troubles...your secrets...everything....I kan help you...just trust me.." the sorceress replied.  
  
"NO!! DON'T BE FOOLED!!!!! SHE'S A LIAR TOO!!!" Rinoa shouted in a vain attempt to stop the girl from trusting Ultimecia.  
  
Suddenly, everything went black and and rinoa started to get dizzy again.  
  
~*~  
  
Rinoa suddenly jerked and rose from her bed, breathing heavily. And being finally awakened by the noise, Umi rose from her bed too.  
  
"Rinoa, are you ok?" Umi gently said, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"no, it's no-nothing....I'm fine thanks" she gave the blue-haired SeeD a goofy smile.  
  
"ok..." Umi replied in an unsure tone.  
  
* * *  
  
"Good morning everybody!!" greeted the cheerful cook.  
  
"good morning!!" came Selphie's cheerful reply. "what's for breakfast??"  
  
"It's ham 'n' eggs, bacon, hotdog.."  
  
"did someone say hotdog??" Zell appeared beside Selphie.  
  
"yeah, it's one of our menus for today." Selphie answered.  
  
"I'll have four please!" the blonde teenager ordered.  
  
"OK! four hotdogs coming right up!" the cook gleefuly said.  
  
Meanwhie, Quistis, Rinoa, Umi, and Sakura sat in one table munching happily on their food. Shayla-shayla sat with Selphie, Zell, and Irvine while Squall sat with Gordon.  
  
"where are we headed today?" Squall asked.  
  
"to the site. We're going to explore the nearby regions to see if there are anymore artifacts there." the scientist replied.  
  
"how far is it?" inqured the SeeD.  
  
"about 40 kilometers from here. Don't worry, we'll take the moon buggy with us." Gordon smiled at his breakfast-mate.  
  
* * *  
  
After eating breakfast and discussing the plans further, the group went off. The three elementals were with the group and so was Squall and Rinoa. Quistis, Selphie, Irvine and Zell were left in the LD to guard it from any invasion with Quistis as the leader.  
  
When the group arrived at the site, all were just amazed at the ancient buildings that they saw. It was incredible.   
  
"WOW!! I never thought someone had ever lived on the moon!" Shayla-shayla exclaimed.  
  
"Incredible..." Umi followed.  
  
"Majestic..." Sakura added.  
  
"It's so beautiful!!!" Rinoa finished.  
  
"yes...truly incredible..isn't it?" Gordon smiled. "and until today, were still finding out who lived here and as to why they became extinct."  
  
The group continued on to another smaller dome located near the moon-castle. There, they removed their special moon-suit.  
  
"that was a relief!" Shayla said as she stretched herself.  
  
"you'll get used to those thing soon enough" greeted a scientist whose hair was braided into pigtails and was wearing glasses.  
  
"Korhan!! how..?" sakura asked.  
  
"I left earlier that you did..." she smiled at the brunette. "well? what are you waiting for? Ami is already suited up for your expedition" she added.  
  
And so, the group was led towards the changing chamber.  
  
* * *  
  
After the group changed in a more comfortable space suit, they rode the buggy towards the eastern portion of the site.  
  
"were going to start here" Ami told them.  
  
"Why can't we take the buggy?" Umi aked.  
  
"there are sinkholes here...we can't afford to be trapped here." the scientist replied.  
  
Gordon looked at all of them and said, "now, we need you not only to guard us, but also to look. Look for anything out of the ordinary"  
  
The SeeDs just nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
Back at the LD...  
  
Irvine and Selphie started to play the triple triad while Quistis kept on the look out.  
  
"I wonder how long are we going to stay here?" Zell sighed.  
  
"They told me that when they come back, we'll be off back to our home planet." Quistis said.  
  
Irvine shifted in his chair as Selphie was getting the better hand. Then, Selphie looked at Quistis and asked, "how can they be sure?? they don't need us anymore?"   
  
Quistis looked at her and looked away again. "They said they already ordered more Esthar soldiers and they'll be here before they come back"  
  
"oh, you mean they're sending back-ups?" Irvine grinned as he just turned two of Selphie's cards into his.  
  
Quistis gave a nod.  
  
I hope they come back soon... quistis thought as she looked through the glass windows.  
  
* * *  
  
Umi didn't know what lead her to that place...  
  
She just went there...  
  
Umi parted from the main group a while ago without the group noticing. Sakura had just found something extraordinary when Umi got the urge to go to a different direction. Now, she stood right infront of the entrance of a huge cave.  
  
The blue-haired SeeD got one of those handy-dandy-stick-glow'ems from her bag and gave it a shake. The rod glowed a bright yllow-orange and Umi threw it inside the cave, lighting it up.   
  
"this place is HUGE!" Umi told herself.   
  
As she held the glowing stick high above her head, something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She went over for a closer look.  
  
When she looked at the eastern wall of the cave, there was something embedded in it. Umi stared at it and realized that it was a necklace. As she stared at the necklace, a feeling suddenly stirred inside her, a feeling that told her this necklace was a long-lost item of hers and she had finally found it.  
  
"that can't be..." she murmured "I don't remember owning anything like this... but stil..."  
  
Umi reached for the pendant and pulled it out from the wall. The pendant was small, but beautiful. The pendant was like a small droplet of water. It was made of a translucent, torquoise blue colored stone that was unknown to Umi.  
  
Umi held it out infront of her and studied it intently when suddenly, the cave started to shake. Umi immediately ran outisde and watched as a huge beast rose from the cave. It was a dragon of somesort with two pairs of wings. The dragon was of a crimson color and had not one sign of mercy in its face. The beast looked a round and saw a lone girl standing, holding the necklace in its hands. The beast opened its mouth as if forming a smile, showing its sharp fangs.  
  
* * *  
  
By this time, the group still hadn't notice Umi's absence. They were just too busy with Sakura's architectual find.  
  
Rinoa on the other hand, was keeping a look-out when she saw a streak of blue heading towards a certain direction. The blue reminded her of Umi whom she realized hadn't talked for quite a while.   
  
"Sakura, where's Umi?" she asked.  
  
"Umi? why, she's over there...." Sakura looked around to find Umi and point her out but, she found no blue-haired SeeD. Just the blue-haired scientist.  
  
"oh no..." Rinoa gasped.  
  
"SHE'S MISSING!!!" shouted the little brunette.  
  
Everybody immediately stopped and stared at the two.  
  
"who's missing?" Squall inquired.  
  
"UMI! Umi's missing!!!" Rinoa told him.  
  
Everybody was just shocked silent at this revelation.  
  
And as if on cue, they heard a loud roar coming from somewhere. They all looked at each other thinking of the same thing: Umi.  
  
"what direction???" Shayla asked  
  
No one answered.  
  
Rinoa then remembered the blue streak. It headed North-West from where she was facing. I hope i'm making the right desicions.. she thought, worried. "north-west." Rinoa said in a firm tone, pointing towards the north-west of the direction she faced.  
  
"you sure?" Squall asked her.  
  
"as sure as the sun rises in the east" she told them. Though inside, she wasn't sure at all.  
  
* * *  
  
Umi stood there, finding nothing to do but fight the thing. So, summoning all her strength, she then casted aura on herself. Suddenly, the dragon flew up then slammed its body on her. Fortunately, Umi was able to avoid the attack. Then, Umi casted sleep on the dragon, who evaded the attack.  
  
"darn!!!!" she shouted in anger.  
  
The dragon slashed Umi who barely escaped the attack, causing minimal damage. Umi then casted ultima on the dragon but only caused minor damage.   
  
"...wonder what's the weakness of this thing. SCAN!!!" she shouted. "WHAT!!!! 1095000 HP LEFT???!! and NO WEAKNESS!!!!"  
  
Umi snapped back, just in time to see a fira spell heading her way. The spell unfortunately hit but then, Umi's Aura spell kicked in.  
  
"payback time!....OCEANIC RAGE!!!!!!"   
  
Suddenly, Umi was surrounded by a huge amount of water. The water then twirled around her. Summoning her sword from the orb on the back of her left hand, the water went inside the sword. Umi then dashed forward and made 10,000 quick slashes, plus water damage.  
  
The dragon flinched which gave Umi another chance for a blow. This time, Umi casted Ultima but barely made contact, causing only very minor injuries. Then, fully recovering from the last blows, the Dragon's eyes glowed red and used a shockwave pulsar on her.  
  
Umi then just lay there, with only a few HP's left, waiting for the dragon's final blow.  
  
* * *  
  
As the group zoomed along, passing huge boulders and mountains, everybody started to get panicked seeing no sign of Umi and a best nowhere.  
  
"what if she's eaten?? what if she lost?" came shayla's panicked voice.  
  
"don't say that!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Let's just hope we find her before any bad things happen." Ami concluded.  
  
As they went, Rinoa stared at a huge rock coming their way. Rinoa rubbed her eyes as she thought that she saw a hooded man holding Umi in his arms. But when she looked again it was still there. Then, the hooded man reminded Rinoa of someone...death!! Umi's in big danger!! she thought. "NOOOOOO!!!" Rinoa shouted more panicked than ever.  
  
All in the vehicle stared at her as her body glowed with white light. The light shone brighter and brighter until no one could see a thing. Then, they disappeared.  
  
* * *  
  
The group reappeared in an unknown place after the bright light had gone, leaving Rinoa unconscious.  
  
"where are we?" Gordon held his head in his hands.  
  
"LOOK!!! THERE'S UMI!!" Ami yelled.  
  
The gang saw the dragon monster about to trample on the unconscious and beaten body of Umi.  
  
"UMI!!!" shouted the three SeeDs.  
  
Suddenly, the three glowed with white light as well. But instead of disappearing, the three's attacking power grew to a great level.  
  
Shayla-shayla's light shifted from white to red, with the glow from her jewel adding on the red. Then, fire surrounded her body and she moved towards the creature. When she punchede the creature, it went in blue-black flames. But before the dragon could recover, Sakura came next.   
Sakura's septre glowed a brighter mint color. Suddenly, all the cards from her inventory (Except the player and GF cards. She keeps them in a secret place) scattered and surrounded her. Then, all the creatures in the cards were summoned all at once and they all attacked the dragon. After that still, Squall was next.  
  
His Lionheart glowed a brighter blue and so did his body. Squall held his Lionheart high and the sky suddenly turned pitch-black. Lightning hit the creature and it was so strong that the dragon was thrown back to the already destroyed cave. Then, Squall attacked it and slashed and divided the thing into five pieces.  
  
The monster was just plain dead after that.  
  
The three fell to the ground the last drop of strength squeezed out of them. But of the three, Squall was the only coinscious person.  
  
how did we do that? was the only question that popped in Squall's head.  
  
* * *  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
  
end note: Hiya! hope you're liking it so far. If you thought that the previous chapter was bad, I hope I made it up here ^_^;. Anyway, Thanks for reading this and the previous chapter. Hope to see ya in the next chapter! ^-^ 


	3. Danger in Dreams

DISCLAMER: I don't own any of the characters here. They belong to their proper owners. And as I usually say...PLEASE DON'T SUE ME.  
  
note: words inside mean their thoughts.  
~*~ means they're in the dream mode.  
  
  
THE LEGEND OF ATLANTIS  
by: Rhys Icewind  
  
  
Chapter 3 - Danger in Dreams  
  
  
After the incident, they returned to the Lunar Dome. They didn't wake Umi, Rinoa, Shayla-shayla and Sakura though. Quistis made sure of that. Squall then immediately decided to go back, since the backup had already arrived, with Zell saying that the 'lunar atmosphere' is not good for your health.  
  
Still, Ami convinced Squall to stay and rest before they leave back to the Lunar Base. And even if Umi was well-cared for, nobody noticed her new necklace.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Rinoa and the others woke up just in time to prepare themselves for leaving and going back home. Umi fixed herself up, forgetting about the pendant. Sakura and Shayla-shayla kept on telling the others on how they killed the dragon beast.  
  
"yeah...I know already!!!" Zell complained as the red-head followed him around, bragging on her latest heroic deed.  
  
"But, really Zell, you haven't heard the half of it!!" the red-head grinned mischievously.  
  
"hey! you two! stop that! It's time to get in the Ragnarok" Squall ordered.  
  
"sure." they both answered.  
  
Then Squall left them, with Sakura folloeing behind.  
  
"but you know..." Zell told shayla.  
  
"what?"  
  
"if you don't stop bragging, your ego will be as fat as your body!" Zell said, then ran left to follow Squall.  
  
Shayla was silent for a moment. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!???" Shayla-shayla screamed, which seemed to echo in the whole Lunar Base, following Zell angrily.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"Good work! I'm sure your SeeD ranks have raised" Cid patted Squall on the shoulder, after hearing his report.  
  
Squall just kept silent.  
  
"Squall, you've grown so much!" Edea smiled sweetly. "I'm sure you're bound to do more great things!"  
  
"but Matron, can you explain tome how that 'thing' happened?" Squall inquired.  
  
"Its very hard, its the first time that I've ever heard of such happening as well." the Matron looked deeply into Squall's eyes. "But you better rest for now. I'll find that out sooner or later.." she smiled again.  
  
Squall just nodded and bowed in respect to Cid then, he left.  
  
"why look so down? there seems to me no reason for you to look like that." Cid turned to his loving wife.  
  
"The event that Squall was asking about, I think I know what it is...but I just can't put my finger in it!" she said in a fulstrated voice.  
  
"why worry? there seems to be a lot of time to think about that...but not today. I think you better rest my dear." Cid looked at Edea's eyes deeply.  
  
Edea smiled and started walking towards the direction of her room. "I just don't think it's right.." she whispered to herself.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"why do I feel like this" she scolded herself.  
  
Umi just couldin't sleep. It was like trying to sleep with a thorn on her back.  
  
It was plain horrible.  
  
"ARGGHH!!!" Umi sighed as she tossed and turned at the bed. Then, she noticed a shine on the table.  
  
Umi reached for it and found out that it was that necklace she got.  
  
It was beautiful, especially with the soft moonbeams shining down on it.  
  
"a tear from the moon..." she absent-mindedly said.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Rinoa stared at the sky.  
  
It was a starry night.  
  
And what better way that to watch it from the secret room.  
  
Rinoa then sighed as she recalled what had happened two days ago.  
  
"what are you trying to say?" rinoa asked, facing the sky, waiting for an answer.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Those dreams... who was that girl? what had Ultimecia got to do with her?" Rinoa asked again.  
  
Nothing was heard but the howl of the wind.  
  
Rinoa sighed again as the wind blew softly past her face.  
  
~*~  
  
"the end is near..." a pale-faced girl with deep purple eyes and short black hair wispered.  
  
"wha-?" said her own voice.  
  
"the end is near....and nothing can stop it..." the girl whispered again.  
  
"What are you talking about!!" came the shout that echoed in her mind.  
  
~*~  
  
Rinoa sapped back to reality.  
  
what was that? she thought.  
  
The brown-haired SeeD just sighed once more as she knew that the answers won't come today. Rinoa walked away, taking one last look as the starry sky, and left.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"We can't go on like this!!!" a tall, green-haired man shouted.  
  
"but...we can't act now either" a blonde woman said.  
  
"We just have to wait until the perfect time..." a green-haired woman said.  
  
"and when is that?" asked a little, pink-haired girl.  
  
"when she comes...." the green-haired woman replied.  
  
The small group looked at each other. There were many hidden fractions just like them, enough to overrule the ruling empire. But they all waited fot the same thing: The Maiden from the deep.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Umi, Selphie and Zell walked together along the corridors, heading for the cafeteria to buy hotdogs. It was a wonderful sunday.  
  
"Ahh...no line as usual." Zell smiled.  
  
"how did you know that there would be no line at this time?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Don't you know? This is the time when the Diciplinary Comitee comes and eats" Umi replied.  
  
So, the trio entered to find the diciplinary comitee: Jinnai, Vegeta and Alcyone.  
  
"eeeww... how I hate to see THEM!" Selphie whispered to her companions.  
  
"yeah, I like Seifer better." the blonde SeeD whispered back.  
  
"speaking of seifer, isn't today his SeeD exam?" the elemental asked.  
  
"yeah... he better get it this time!" Zell said.  
  
They all laughed.   
  
"can't you keep quiet?!" a voice from one of the tables shouted.  
  
"DICIPLINARY..." the trio murmured disgust.  
  
It was Vegeta, and they knew that it would get ugly.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"UMI! are you listening?" Quistis shouted.  
  
"wha- ? OH! ya !!" came the reply.  
  
"good." the instructor continued her of explaining the present mission.  
  
One of Umi's eyebrows raised in question. What happened? the last thing she could remember was Vegeta going to 'dicipline' her, Selphie and Zell, the next thing...a mission breifing with Quistis?  
  
"psst. Zell, what happened to Vegeta? and Seifer... did he pass the exam?" the bule-haired SeeD whispered to her seatmate.  
  
"WHAT? HELLO? have you forgotten already?" came the inquisitive reply.  
  
"what are you talking about? that was just a while ago!" Umi whisper-shoutedly said.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU TWO??" Quistis shouted.  
  
"nothing!" the both replied.  
  
When Quistis resumed again...  
  
"a while ago? that happened last week man! y'know, we even held a party for Seifer, remember? and Vegeta was scolded by Matron when she saw us being 'diciplined' and found out that the reason we were being scolded was so light....REMEMBER???" Zell whispered.  
  
"last week...?" Umi murmured. that last week felt more like a while ago...what's going on? she asked herself.  
  
Rinoa listened to Quistis as she told them their mission breifing. For a breif, it sure was long! But, Rinoa listened anyway. Even though she wasn't really a SeeD, she was treated as a "Special" Member of the group...hey! she did help fight Ultimecia.  
  
Rinoa looked at the other end of the room to see Seifer, talking with Rajin and Fujin. It was the first time they grouped up with them. She wondered what was going to happen there.  
  
~*~  
  
"take this you insolent fools!!" a woman with red orange hair and a strange dress-armor shouted as she blasted energy balls. "You WON'T do the same thing to me again!!"   
  
"....you must understand...we didn't lie to you.." a woman with funny hairstyle said in a gentle voice.  
  
"listen, whoever told you that we were lying to you just wanted to break our friendship!" a youth with an exceedingly more funnier hairstyle said.  
  
The two women looked alike and almost had the same hairstyle but had different hair colors, one was pink and the other was yellow.  
  
"not another one..." Rinoa sighed.  
  
"I've kept it inside me all these years just to see if she was right....and she was!!!" she screamed as she threw another set of energy balls.  
  
The two women avoided the attacks with ease and grace. The blonde spoke again, "Please believe us. This ultimecia...she must have used a hypnotic device on you..."   
  
"so...you must be that kid.. all grown up" rinoa muttered to herself.  
  
The red-headed woman kept silent. Then, she looked up with eyes burning with hatred. "NOO!!! LIARS!!! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!" she screamed.  
  
"STOP!!" a dark-haired youth came, with a huge weapon in her hands.  
  
~*~  
  
"Rinoa! Rinoa! wake up!!" Squall's worried voice pierced in her mind.  
  
The downed girl woke up to find her friends surrounding her.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"you fainted." came Shayla-shayla's simple reply.  
  
Rinoa sat up slowly, getting support from her lover. Though she lay on hard ground, she felt that her head was sittong on a pillow. When she turned around and looked, it was Squall's 'fluffy' jacket.  
  
Rinoa smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back.  
  
"are you ok?" seifer asked. Even after being dumped by Rinoa, they were still friends. Anyhow, he's got Fujin now.  
  
"yes. I'm fine" Rinoa smiled.  
  
"SURE?" Fujin asked.  
  
"yes" she smiled even sweeter.  
  
Zell pretended to act disgusted then said, "stop that!! ants will be comin' here any minute!"  
  
They just stared at him.  
  
a sweatdrop appeared behind Zell's head.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Sakura walked along the shoreline, looking for Fasistocalon-Fs to turn into cards. Quistis needed them for a junior-high training class. Not far away, she sees an orange red blur amongst the cloud of sand.  
  
"blizzara!!" sakura casted immediately.  
  
But, instead of hitting a fish, the attack was avoided by a huge lion creature with wings.  
  
"hm. you're a magical child. You're the first one to see me here." it said.  
  
The creature was strange, unlike anything sakura's seen before. This lion creature had a helmet of somesort on its head with a big red gem on the forehead. It had an earring on the left ear and had a huge, strange-looking collar with another bigger red gem in the middle.  
  
"wha- you talk!" she shouted, pointing at the creature.  
  
"of course I talk!" it protested.  
  
"you must be a GF then..." sakura said, going into battle stance.   
  
"try to get me if you can" it challenged.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
It had been four weeks since they arrived from the moon. Umi sat alone by the lakeside dangling her feet over the edge. She had gone there for refuge from the noise inside the garden. With Shayla-shayla fighting with Zell until that day and Sakura telling about the new GF she had defeated using only her GF Urd, it was a big noise.  
  
"Anything wrong?" a sweet voice said.  
  
"nothing." Umi replied and turned to face her GF Belldandy.  
  
"are you sure? you seemed troubled these past few days.." Belldandy looked at her with worried eyes.  
  
"I don't know.... ever since we got back from the moon, everything seems to be mixed up! Rinoa fainting every now and then, the mystery of that whitle light still unsolved...." Umi sighed.  
  
Belldandy looked at her weary companion. she had know something about Rinoa's mysteryous faintings, when one time she was with Rinoa. But every time she would try to tell somebody else, the memory just disappears and returns after you've given up trying to remember.  
  
Belldandy put a hand on Umi's shoulder. "ther are some things in life that cannot be explained....you better put yourself to rest..it seems like its going to rain"   
  
"thanks." umi embraced her GF before it went back to the depths of her junction orb.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Squall and Rinoa walked through Balamb, just coming from the items shop.  
  
"We better walk fast...I think it's going to rain" Squall told Rinoa, looking at the sky.  
  
Rinoa gazed up high as well. "Yup. Think so too..." she looked at Squall's face. "...um, Squall"  
  
"yes?"  
  
"you think I can go to Winhill tomorrow?" she asked, keeping her gave to the sky.  
  
"Why go there?" squall asked, gently placing both of his hands on the both sides of her face and gently putting her gaze back at him.  
  
"I have too...." rinoa said before she fainted again.  
  
"RINOA!"  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Sakura and Kero walked along the G.G.'s corridors. The both of them were sent there with Irvine, since both of them came from there, to talk with it's headmasters about the comming junction meeting.  
  
Sakura stopped short before a door. "Kero, why is it that you can't be kept in a junction ring like the other GFs? and why do you looke like a stuff-doll when not in battle mode?"  
  
Kero looked at her. "what? what's a Junction ring? and what's a junction anyway?"   
  
"Well, you see, um..." Sakura sweat-dropped and face-vaulted  
  
"Junction is when you equip yourself with magic and GF's..." Irvine said from behind.  
  
Sakura hugged him. WOW! to be this close to my crush!!! she blushed. "WHAT took you so long??" she looked up, the blush fading from her face.  
  
"sorry lil'lady," he smiled & carried her on his back. "the bussines wasn't easy to talk about"  
  
"WAIT A MINUTE!" Keroberos shouted.   
  
The Irvine sweat-dropped.  
  
"KERO--BEROS!!" sakura gasped "you can do that even outside battles??"  
  
"more importantly, can you continue explaining about junction??" he asked.  
  
"s-sure..." he tipped his hat slightly. "when you junction, magic and GF's are stored in the part of the brain where memory is stored. Magic did no effect with the memory so they thought it would be the same for GF's"  
  
Sakura tapped him on the head lightly. "You mean...junctioning didn't require any junction rings at all??"  
  
"yup." he replied "BUT, during the out quest for Ultimecia, we discovered that GFs DO affect memory. The more powerful it becomes, the more space it requires and the mind makes up this space by deleting previous memories." he paused to take a breath.  
  
"and" kero asked in his cute voice.  
  
"and...when we reported this to the headmaster, he immediately asked help from Dr. Odine and Dr. Hyne and they procedded with the research. And that's when they found out a natural crystal that can store both magic and GFs...and that's what we use today." he inhaled deeply and exhaled in fustration.  
  
"Let's just go home..." Sakura rested herself on Irvine's back.  
  
Irvine smiled and said, "let's go Kero, seems like the lil'lady's tired."  
  
"agreed!"  
  
  
***~*~***  
  
  
Rinoa saw a pale-faced girl wearing an odd, dark-purple suit sitting on the edge of a cliff with the wind blowing her short, dark hair looking at the moon.  
  
"The Winds will die down an the forces shall run amock"  
  
Rinoa just looked in puzzlement.  
  
"The wind shall be swollowed by the sea, paralyzed forever..."  
  
The little girl looked at Rinoa with an innocent look.  
  
"haven't I seen you berofe?" the SeeD asked.  
  
The girl looked back at the moon, which suddenly turned Red.  
  
"The Fires shall be next, quenched by the sea, forevermore lost it's brightness." the girl continued.  
  
Rinoa sat beside the girl. "can you tell me what that means?"  
  
"Then the Earth will dry the seas and the forces will fight and run amock." the girl continued, ignoring Rinoa. "The Princess must be found, to put all things in order...find me and you shall know the answer."  
  
~*~  
  
Rinoa felt the warmth and the softness of the bed she was lying on. she looked around and recognized that the room was Zell's. From another corner sat the sleeping Squall, covered in blanket. Rinoa then sat up, recalling what the little girl had said.  
  
"find her....and i shall know the answer..." Rinoa muttered to herself.  
  
Then, suddenly, there was a knock on the door. and before Rinoa could stand up and open it, Squall stood up.  
  
"morning zell." Squall greeted.  
  
"hiya. how's....OH!....mornin, Rinoa!" he waved his hand.  
  
"morning." she smiled.  
  
Squall went over and checked Rinoa for any signs of fever, but found none. Rinoa then, stood up and kissed Squall on the cheek.  
  
"thanks for guarding"   
  
Zell grabbed Squall's shoulder then said, "hey, we better go down an' taste ma's home cookin' or she'll get angry now" she grinned.  
  
"what did you say Zell?" Ma Dincht shouted from downstairs.  
  
Zell winked again. "nothing"  
  
Smiling, they all went downstairs.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"SHAYLA!!!!!!!!!!!" Selphie shouted from the other end of the hall.  
  
Shayla looked around to see the gleeful Selphie running towards her.  
  
Selphie stopped and held her knees and breathed hard from all her running. "*hah* they're *hah* coming *hah*"  
  
"I know." she said, pointing towards the red dot in the sky.  
  
  
Sakura happily sat on the seat humming a tune while Irvine drove the Ragnarok. Kero was sleeping on Sakura's lap, happily dreaming about food.  
  
"HEY LOOK!!!!" Sakura screamed. "they've even gone out to greet us!!!"   
  
Irvine looked and smiled as he saw them.  
  
Kero then woke up to Sakura's voice. "wha---t???" he yawned.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Umi was with Quistis, helping her with the students's fighting training. It was their resting time. Umi was talking with one of the students she had recently sparred with.  
  
The student smiled. "that was a really cool move ms. Ryuuzaki!!"  
  
"thanks. And please, UMI, ok? Now you better rest for out next battle, Geo!" she winked.  
  
"sure!" he smiled as she blushed and left.  
  
Umi stood and took her glass of water with her to the terrace. The wind blew gently across her face and dried up the beads of perspiration forming on ther forehead. As she closed her eyes to relax, she felt a warmth on her chest.   
  
She felt nothing.  
  
Umi's body remained standing as her eyelids opened revealing glowing, blue eyes.  
  
"The wind shall be swollowed by the sea..." she murmured.  
  
The water in her glass started to spin and form a small whirlpool, while the sky outside started to turn dark...  
  
* * *  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3  
  



	4. Strangers

DISCLAMER: USUAL DISCLAMERS APPLY  
  
note: words inside mean their thoughts.  
~*~ means they're in the dream mode.  
  
  
THE LEGEND OF ATLANTIS  
by: Rhys Icewind  
  
  
Chapter 4 - Strangers  
  
  
It was a horrid dream.  
  
Being transported to another world, in the request of the planet?  
  
It _MUST_ be a dream.  
  
*PINCH*  
  
OW!!  
  
*PINCH*  
  
OWWW!!!!!!  
  
Cloud stood up, hopeless, lost in another dimension.  
  
It was just the other day, in a dream...  
  
~*~  
  
"Cloud, please, the planet needs your help!" Aeris looked at him with pleading eyes.  
  
get transferred to another dimension? he tought. NO WAY!!  
  
Aeris held his right hand. "I know that you're worried if you're going to get back....trust me... you ARE!" Aeris walked away. "If you don't go, then we will be destroyed."  
  
Cloud turned to face her. "HOW??"  
  
"I don't know. The planet does not reveal everything....as of yet..." she looked down.  
  
"why me?"  
  
Aeris looked straight into his glowing eyes. "you have a hidden power...a power that is strong. But, you just don't know it. No one does, no one but the planet."  
  
"and?"  
  
"the people you will help needs your power...to defeat an evil worser than Sephiroth."   
  
Cloud backed a little. "an evil worse than sephiroth......?"  
  
~*~  
  
how did I get myself into this??? he held his head.  
  
His flow of thoughts were disturbed by a battle roar. He looked up just in time to see an incoming Rubydragon.  
  
"what the hell is THAT!!!???!?!"  
  
  
* * *  
  
"oh my goodnes!!!" Selphie gasped  
  
Shayla looked at selphie oddly. "what?"  
  
Selphie looked back at her with a pale face. "cyclone" she simply said.  
  
  
  
Kero took another glance at the two people waving widly at them. "They sure look excited."  
  
"excited?" Irvine asked. "are you sure?"  
  
Kero nodded.  
  
"No, they don't look excited to me..." Sakura said.  
  
"how can they be? a cyclone is chasing us!!" he shouted.  
  
Kero and sakura looked at him. "WHAT!!??!"  
  
  
  
Quistis looked outside the window and saw the weather turning bad.  
  
Quistis frowns. "that cancells the forest safari..."   
  
After a few more minutes of staring outside, Quistis sees Umi just staring at space outside, on the terrace.   
  
"ma'am! break's over!" announced one of her students, eager to battle.  
  
She looks back and smiles. "sure." Ouistis walks over to umi and puts a hand on her shoulder, brining Umi back to reality.  
  
"yes?" the blue-haired SeeD asked.  
  
"let's get moving!" quistis smiled.  
  
  
* * *  
  
"NO!" a red-haired woman shouts in front of a blurring crystal ball.  
  
A man with violet hair comes closer. And whispers something in her ear. The woman frowns and stands up.  
  
"we will meet again soon......princess.." the woman said, gently caressing the crystal ball.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura unbuckles her seatbelt and stands up, determination in her face.  
  
"where you think you're goin'?" Irvine lookes at her.  
  
Sakura just kept going to the exit.  
  
"you're not going to do what I think you're going to do aren't you?" Kero asks.  
  
silence.  
  
"SAKURA!!! YOU'RE CRAZY!!!" Irvine shouts. Too late.  
  
  
  
On the roof, sakura stables herself to prepare for her cyclone-stop plan. She then removes the magic wand from the scabbard attached to her back and concentrates. The orb glows mint green and starts to outline Sakura's body.  
  
"let's go.... GREEN GAIL!!!!!"   
  
Sakura swings her wand and twirls it above her head as a swirling wind force rises from the wand. She stops and swings the wand infront of her and the wind force is thrown in the direction of the cyclone.  
  
Just as the wind force hits the cyclone, the cyclone just disappears.  
  
"I DID IT!!" Sakura shouts, jumping on the Ragnarok's roof, sending her flying off the roof.  
"AAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"  
  
"gotcha!!" keroberos shouts as he catches sakura on his back.  
  
"thanks... Kero.." sakura whispers.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Rinoa sleepily yawns inside the train heding for Timber. Eversince the last dream, she had gotten this tugging feeling that was sending her to Winhill. It was odd but the more she tried to ignore in the more it bugged her.  
  
"Find me and you shall know the answer."  
  
Chills ran down her spine as the words came back to haunt her. She had tried telling others, specially Ellone and Edea. But each time she tries, she just mysteriously forgets and when she had stopped trying to remember, the memories just flooded back in.  
  
'DING! DONG! please check all your items, we are about to stop DING! DONG!'  
  
Rinoa stretched herself as the train went to a halt. As she breathed the Timber air. It had been a long time since she visited this now free land and it was good to be back. She was about to head towards their train when the words came to present itself, pushing away all other thoughts.  
  
'winhill....you will find a secret....'  
  
The gostly voice made her shiver under the warm Timber air. Immediately, her body glowed white once more and the space she occupied became an empty lot.  
  
  
* * *  
  
"where did Rinoa go to?" Zell asked Squall.  
  
"Timber."  
  
"hmm...must be missing Zone and Watts..." Zell said.  
  
Squall just looked at him with a look that locked his mouth shut. He didn't want Rinoa to go so far alone with all the faintings she was occuring. But still Rinoa was so insistent making him wonder why. She had just visited Timber last week which made missing Zone and Watts out of question.  
  
* * *  
  
  
Selphie and Shayla-shayla greeted Keroberos as he landed softly.   
  
"that was a brave thing to do Sakura..." Shayla said as she gently put the little kid on her back.  
  
Selphie smiled and patted sakura's head gently. Then, she turned to look towards the Ragnarok.  
  
  
  
Irvine prepared the landing wheels for a smooth landing. He looked outside and saw Sakura being cared for by Shayla-shayla and Selphie.   
  
"what a brave kid.." he murmured.  
  
As he was preparing for the landing, the radio picked up a weird noise.  
  
*PSHHHT* h--e--llo *PSHHHT* Ba--et? *PSSHHT*  
  
Irvine suddenly stopped the Ragnarok from landing as he heard the voice. It was male, as far as he can tell.  
  
*PSSSHHT* p--ase!! ans---r!! *PSSHHT* WHA---!! AKKK!!! *PSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHT*  
  
Irvine immediately grabbed the radio. "HELLO!!! HELLO!!! this is the Ragnarok!!! please respond!!!!"  
  
*PSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHTTT*  
  
Irvine immediately revved the engines up ang withdrew the landing wheels and gained altitude. Pressing a few buttons here and there, the world map appeared on the screen. A small green square appeared and scanned over the map. It stopped and turned red over a small island near Galbaldia.  
  
"Island Closest to Hell..." he murmured.  
  
The engines fired up and headed towards the location.  
  
  
  
Selphie looked up and knotted her brow. "where the heck is he going?"  
  
Shayla-shayla looked up and saw the Ragnarok zoom towards to her left. "what the hell?"  
  
* * *  
  
  
Cloud breathed hard. He had no more energy left after fighting 16 beasts one after the other. The bite bug kept on biting him as he lay there.  
  
"darn..." Cloud was going to faint when...  
  
*BANG!!*  
  
Irvine blew away the smoke that was coming fromout of his gun. On the ground lay a spikey, yellow head guy. Wearing a black sleeveless shirt, brown belt, and pants. He was also wearing a left shoulder armor, a metal wristband, gloves and brown boots. Irvine also noticed a HUGE sword that the stranger held.  
  
Cloud heard the bug fall to the ground.  
  
"Hey bud, are you still breathing?" a voice asked.  
  
He tried to move his head to see who it was but it was painful. "ye..ah" came his reply.  
  
"Good. Hold still for a sec........CURA!!" Cloud heard the voice say.  
  
Suddenly, Cloud felt some of his wounds healing and closing up and some of the pain going away. It felt like he could stand up and fight 17 more monsters. He shakily stood up and a sturdy hand supported him. As he looked to his right, he saw a young man, taller than he was, wearing a hat, a treanch coat with a white shirt underneath, and long pants looking much like a cowboy.  
  
"hiya! I'm Irvine Kinneas and you are?" the cowboy held his hand out.  
  
Cloud straightened himself and shook the cowboy's hand. "Cloud, Cloud Strife." he smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
  
Rinoa recognized the room she was in as Laguna's old room. The room looked the same, rotten wood, the things scattered around, the room looking messy. The scenery was getting boring when violet beams of light seeped in between the doors of the cabinet.  
  
"wha..."  
  
The cabinet doors suddenly burst open and revealed the source of violet light. It was a small, beautifully decorated box with purple jewels glistening here and there. Rinoa reached for it as it floated in the middle of the cabinet.  
  
When Rinoa touched it, the box suddenly opened and revealed a simple necklace with a violet-colored stone pendant. The pendant was shaped like a small letter H(h) with a line going across the stem of it.  
  
Rinoa got the necklace and held it up, making it glisten. As the sunbeams hit it, rays of voilet light burst from it, giving Rinoa a small light show. But then, Rinoa noticed a beam shining brighter than any of the other beams, heading towards a certain direction.   
  
Still holding the pendant up, Rinoa followed the beam which came to her that only she can see it, so she wore the pendant around her neck. The beam led Rinoa outside of the town. But as she walked towards the earth-wall, she noticed that she didn't encounter any monsters on the way but did not mind it. When she reached a the dead end, she touched the earth-wall and suddenly it opened, showing a cave in which the voilet beam shone through.  
  
The cave twisted here and there, but Rinoa was never lost beacuse of the beam. The was led to a beautiful cave lined with crystal on the walls. In the middle of the room was large deposit of crystal. Rinoa walked up to it and saw a girl trapped inside.  
  
"you...it's you..." Rinoa caressed the surface of the crystal lightly.  
  
Rinoa noticed a depression and observed that the pendant would fit nicely in it. And so, he put the pendant on he hole and it fit perfectly. And as sudden as that, the body of the girl glowed violet and the cyrtal melted.  
  
"who are you?" Rinoa asked.  
  
The girl looked at her with her deep violet eyes. "Saturn."  
  
* * *  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4 


	5. Saturn

**The usual disclaimers apply**  
  
Note: sorry for the wrong grammar stuff…^-^ I can say I'm really bad in grammar. I'm also sorry to say that I read that comment too late. But I promise that the grammar will be better in this chapter ^_^; (I hope)  
~*~ - Dream state  
W/ words b/n - thoughts  
  
  
THE LEGEND OF ATLANTIS  
By: Rhys Icewind  
  
  
Chapter 5 - Saturn  
  
  
Rinoa stared at the quiet girl with great curiosity. The little girl wore a suit she called a sailor suit and it was like an old-world school suit except that the blouse was body-fit and the sleeves were different looking.  
  
The SeeD stared at Saturn for quite a while as the little girl looked down at the floor. "Are you..."  
  
"The one who sends you the dreams? Yes." the little girl continued and answered her statement.  
  
Rinoa's face turned serious. "Why?"  
  
Saturn's deep violet eyes met with Rinoa's and suddenly, fragments of memories flooded into Rinoa's mind as they looked at each other.   
  
~*~  
  
Rinoa felt odd in her surroundings. She was walking but she wasn't able to control her movements. As she walked she noticed that she was walking along a huge hallway towards a huge, beautifully decorated door.  
  
As soon as the body she was moving in entered the door, many faces including two familiar ones greeted her. The pink-twirly haired girl and the yellow-dumpling haired girl were the ones most famous to her.  
  
"Sailor Saturn has come" a dark-green haired woman said.  
  
The yellow-dumpling headed girl stood up. "Good." she said, smiling.  
  
A young man with violet hair walked closer to the woman. "My Queen, we cannot ensure the safety of the princesses here Galaxia is getting out of hand."  
  
The queen frowned. "I know, what do you say, Pluto?"  
  
The dark-green haired woman answered, "my future self has not warned me of this...but I suggest that we go with our plan."  
  
A teenaged girl walked towards the group. "I'm ready when you say."  
  
"Not yet Emeraude...we still have to devise when." Pluto said.  
  
"If we don't act now, she might find us out!" Emeraude shouted.  
  
All the people around her seemed to agree, even the body Rinoa was in. Then, queen suddenly called for a guy named Clow Reed. He was a tall man with long, black hair tied into a low ponytail and specs.  
  
"Yes your majesty?" he asked.  
  
"Reed, create a monster which is just like what Devonaire usually sends and make sure that it won't be that easily defeated that Galaxia will have to be called in. Understood?" the queen said in a clear voice.  
  
"Yes. As you wish" and he left at once.  
  
~*~  
  
  
Rinoa looked at Saturn again. She didn't understand anything about that dream.  
  
"I'm sorry" she suddenly said, "that's all I can remember so far…I've slept for so long."  
  
"How long?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Close to a Centennial" she calmly replied.  
  
"WHAT!!!??? Are you sure?!?" the SeeD shouted. "that's impossible!"  
  
Saturn looked at her with knowing eyes. "I'm not an ordinary human"  
  
At those words, Rinoa just froze. Not…ordinary? The words bursted in her thoughts. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I am Sailor Saturn, I am the soldier of death and rebirth and my guardian is the planet of silence. I am part of a group once called the Sailor fighters." She explained.  
  
"once called?……what happened to your group?" Rinoa asked, her face looking a bit softer.  
  
"They…they're all gone….all except for me, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Pluto…but I don't know if they are still alive today."   
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
There was silence.  
  
Rinoa gained her composure back and asked again, "What was your mission then?"  
  
Saturn stood up and walked a couple of steps to the left, and faced a part of the cave wherein the wall as of a black-colored crystal. She put her hand on it and it showed a map of round objects. To Rinoa, it looked like the old-world map of the universe, once called the Solar System.  
  
"This is the Solar System" she said, then she pointed her hand on a planet third from the largest circle in the map. "This is Earth, the planet you are standing on."  
  
"wait! Earth? But this is not Earth, this is Terra." Rinoa said.  
  
"Terra?" Saturn looked at her, obviously confused.  
  
"Yup! This planet is called Terra, but I do know of a planet named Earth. It is written in very old history books in the library. That planet is long gone already. I read that this planet was once called Saturn too, just like you." Rinoa smiled.  
The little kid just froze where she stood. She had this look on her face that Rinoa couldn't tell.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rinoa kneeled in front of her and put her hands on Saturn's shoulders.  
  
Saturn just kept silent, and walked away.  
  
So…they did put me back in Saturn… the little girl thought. How long *have* I slept?  
  
Rinoa looked at the sad face of Saturn. "Saturn?" she called.  
  
The little girl turned around with her body suddenly glowing white. After that, her suit changed into something more normal and into a color that reminded Rinoa of the color that Squall usually wears.  
  
"just call me Hotaru Tomoe" she smiled "my mission here is to find the three elemental faerie princesses. I must not put my comrade's death in vain."  
  
Rinoa smiled, seeing the determination in her eyes.  
  
"and you, sorceress, are going to help me."  
  
Rinoa suddenly jolted up. "s-so-sorceress??"  
  
Hotaru went closer to her. "yes, and you are, you are a natural-born sorceress."  
  
"you must be mistaken, Hotaru….Edea, now she, she is a sorceress!" Rinoa exclaimed.  
  
Hotaru held both Rinoa's hands and looked at her in the eye. "no. you are just perfect."  
  
Rinoa gently pushed Hotaru away as she digested her words. "HOW?" she told her.  
  
"I will tell you soon...but for now, we must leave this place..." the little girl said.  
  
"where will we go?" Rinoa asked.  
  
Hotaru looked at her with a surprised look on her face. "to your place, of course"  
  
"oh! ...of course!" the SeeD smiled silly.  
  
* * *  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 5  
  
  
author's note: so? how was it? (I think I need to get pre-readers!) I hope it was good! well... you got this far! (and so have I!) so please review!!! I beg of you!!(kneels down) PPPPLLLLEEEEAAASSSSEEE!!! with sugar on top??? please review!! (be a responsible reader and review) ^-^  
  
thanks! 


	6. Revealed Secrets

**The usual disclaimers apply**  
  
  
~In the last chapter…  
  
"You must be mistaken, Hotaru…. Edea, now she, she is a sorceress!" Rinoa exclaimed.  
  
Hotaru held both Rinoa's hands and looked at her in the eye. "No. You are just perfect."  
  
Rinoa gently pushed Hotaru away as she digested her words. "HOW?" she told her.  
  
"I will tell you soon...but for now, we must leave this place..." the little girl said.  
  
"Where will we go?" Rinoa asked.  
  
Hotaru looked at her with a surprised look on her face. "To your place, of course"  
  
"Oh! ...Of course!" the SeeD smiled silly.  
  
  
Notes:  
~*~ - dream state  
- thoughts  
  
  
THE LEGEND OF ATLANTIS  
By: Rhys Icewind  
  
  
Chapter 6 - Revealed Secrets  
  
"Come here, little girl, let me heal you" a short, blonde-haired woman wearing glasses told her.  
  
Sakura stared at the woman. "Wh-who are you?" she asks.  
  
The woman just stared at her and smiled. A smile that made her feel the emptiness in her heart that was long forgotten.  
  
~flashback~  
  
Little Sakura walked along the corridors of her new found home. It was a school, a school where people learned about the world and how to defend oneself.  
  
As she walked a little further, she noticed that a woman wearing a blue shirt and white skirt walking towards her.  
  
"Hello. You must be that new girl Sakura. I'm Ellone. How are you?" she sweetly asked.  
  
Sakura smiled. "I am and I'm lost…"  
  
Ellone giggled at how joyfully Sakura explained her predicament. "This is a really big place, it's best if I go with you. Where do you want to go?"  
  
Sakura was about to answer when her stomach began to grumble.  
  
There was silence.  
  
Sakura blushes.  
  
"*giggle* you must be hungry. Let's go to the canteen. I'll treat you hotdogs…deal?" Ellone asked, smiling.  
  
Sakura smiles gleefully, takes Ellone's extended hand and nods.  
  
After they had bought their hotdog, Ellone studied the little girl beside her munching happily on her hotdog. "you look kinda lonely. Are you ok?"   
  
"um…yeah!" she happily lied. Though she DID feel a certain loneliness inside of her, she didn't want to tell anybody.  
  
~end~  
  
And before Sakura knew it, she was in the warm embrace of the stranger. And the feeling made her complete inside.  
  
"Sakura…please come back soon," the woman said as she faded away.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sakura! Sakura!" Shayla-shayla shouted as she shook Sakura.  
  
Selphie came in just in time to stop Shayla-shayla from totally scrambling Sakura's brains. "Shayla! Stop that!!! What are you doing?!?!?"  
  
The red-head looked at her with watery eyes. "s-sh-e w-was m-mo-an-moaning......" she blurted out.  
  
Selphie gently held Shayla's hand and pulled it away from Sakura's shoulders. She knew that Shayla-shayla had taken care of Sakura when she first came at the Garden and their bonding became stronger every day. Shayla treated Sakura like a little sister and gave her TLC*, no one would dare come near Sakura and harm her or make her cry, lest they anted to face the wrath of Shayla-Shayla, which was nothing close to merciful.  
  
"she'll be fine. She might have been having a bad dream….don't worry" she comforted. "you better sleep. I'll stand watch now, and don't worry, you'll be the first person to know if anything comes up."  
  
"thanks." Shayla said, then standing up and headed towards the door, and left.  
  
  
* * *  
"You OK buddy?" Irvine told his spike-headed companion.  
  
"yeah. Thanks." Cloud replied. "this airship is HUGE! Cid would surely like this!" he suddenly said.  
  
"Cid? As in Cid Kramer - has an obsession for planes?" he suddenly asked.  
  
"Cid Kramer? Since when did he change his name to Kramer?"   
  
"It wasn't Kramer before?" Irvine looked at Cloud.  
  
"yep. It was Highwind, Cid Highwind." Cloud replied.  
  
Irvine gave out a low wistle. "WOW! I didn't know THAT. I'll make sure you meet him once we get there."  
  
"thanks." he heard Aeris' voice inside his thoughts. he replied.  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"so, where are you from?" Irvine broke the silence.  
  
Aeris told him again. "uh…Esthar……" he replied to Irvine.  
  
Irvine looked at him, "Esthar?? That's quite far from Island Closest To Hell…"  
  
Aeris' voice shouted in his mind. Cloud replied to her, close his eyes and slept.  
  
"Cloud?……….Cloud?" Irvine looked at his companion. "fainted." He murmured.  
  
* * *  
  
Rinoa looked at her companion who looked like any other kid on the block. she thought as she looked outside the train.  
  
"Tell that I'm a student who wants to enroll in the Garden." her companion replied.  
  
"how..."  
  
Hotaru looked at her. "I can read thoughts...and don't worry, I didn't read your memories."  
  
  
* * *  
  
END OF CHAPTER 6  
  
sorry if it took so long for such a short chapter. I've been caught by my writer's block.  
GOMEN -_-  
  
please read and reveiw. 


	7. The Guardians of the Gate

**The usual disclaimers apply**  
  
  
~In the last chapter…  
  
"Tell that I'm a student who wants to enroll in the Garden." her companion replied.  
  
"how..."  
  
Hotaru looked at her. "I can read thoughts...and don't worry, I didn't read your memories."  
  
  
Notes:  
~*~ - dream state  
- thoughts  
* * * - another place, time, space, (whatever)...etc.  
  
THE LEGEND OF ATLANTIS  
By: Rhys Icewind  
  
  
Chapter 7 - The Guardians of the Gate  
  
"Hey, Cloud, wake up..." Irvine nudged him slightly.  
  
Cloud white light stinged his eyes as he slowly opened them. Looking around, he notices  
that he is on a bed, a few bandages here and there, inside a white room. Slowly, he sits up.  
"where am I?"  
  
Irvine gave a smile. "you're awake. That's good. And, you're in the infirmary."  
  
Cloud puts a hand on his forehead and realizes that that was bandaged too. "can I be moved?  
I hate hospatials....you know....I've got my own experiences..." he said. Cloud twinged as he  
thought of his previous experience. Of course, he is not a vegetable now. But he just hated   
hospitals.  
  
"I can put you in one of the dorms. I've already reserved a bed for you. You see, I talked  
to the others a while ago and they decided to let you stay for a while. I'll be your tour guide"  
he gave a smile.  
  
Cloud thought, but he just shoved the thoughts away. "thanks. Can I go there now?"  
  
"come on."  
  
* * *   
  
Rinoa and Hotaru arrived at the Garden by mid-afternoon. It was peaceful and nothing really  
happened much. It was just another afternoon.  
  
Rinoa was going to show Hotaru around when she spotted Squall. "HEY! Squall!!!" she called  
out, running towards him while dragging Hotaru behind.  
  
Squall was heading towards the infirmary to meet the new guy. He heard that he had just  
recovered. Suddenly, he hears Rinoa's voice and decides to look around. "Rinoa..." he said,  
smiling.  
  
"Squall...*huff*...I've got...*puff*...someone..." she started saying.  
  
"whoa! easy there. I see your companion. Shall we talk it over by the cafeteria?" he  
asked.  
  
Rinoa smiled, nodded and put her arm around Squall's arm. It was good to be back.  
  
* * *  
  
Umi was by the seashore when she felt an enery. It was strong and it was attracting her...  
towards the ocean...  
  
a woman's voice, strong yet gentle, spoke in her mind.  
  
Umi stopped dead in her tracks, and looked around.  
  
it said in a more stronger tone.  
  
"who are you?" she asked aloud.  
  
  
  
another voice spoke up in her head. It was a man's but it was soft.  
  
Umi put both of her hands on the side of her head. A migraine was forming.  
  
  
  
  
  
Both of her feet were moving towards the ocean on it's own accordance. The ground below her  
was getting deeper and steeper... she was going to slip....  
  
the man's voice called out.  
  
Umi screamed of the pain in her head. It was unbearable. She dropped to her knees but the  
water was already deep and she splashed into the water....her feet kept on walking.  
  
She was going to drown....  
  
slowly.... but surely.  
  
Words suddenly started to form in her head.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Shayla-shayla was in the training center fighting a T-rexaur when it ran away.  
  
"HEY!!! what's the big deal? CHICKEN!!!" she shouted. "I just hate this! it's just not  
my day!!!" she added.  
  
She was about to look for another T-rexaur when a HUGE dragon-like creature emerged form the  
waters in the Training Center. Shayla gave a big smile.  
  
"I'll take back what I just said..."  
  
The beast roared in challenge.  
  
* * *  
  
Hotaru was being introduced to the other students when she felt the disturbance.   
  
she telepathically told Rinoa, who was beside her.  
  
Rinoa looked at her friend with worry. she asked.  
  
she said in panic. Rinoa could see that her pupils were dilating.  
  
Rinoa protested.  
  
Hotaru looked deeply into Rinoa's eyes...  
  
~*~  
  
'The Winds will die down an the forces shall run amock  
The wind shall be swollowed by the sea, paralyzed forever...  
The Fires shall be next, quenched by the sea, forevermore lost it's brightness.  
Then the Earth will dry the seas and the forces will fight and run amock.  
The Princess must be found, to put all things in order...  
find me and you shall know the answer.'  
  
~*~  
  
"the dream..." she murmured to herself.  
  
Hotaru looked back at the band of students, her face calmer.  
  
Squall noticed Rinoa's strange actions and decided to move closer. "what's wrong?" he  
whispered in her ear.  
  
Rinoa looked in Squall's eyes. She knew that they could see the worry in hers. "I forgot  
something.... I'll be back. Please take care of Hotaru ok? I feel strange. Something's  
wrong...If something goes wrong. Hotaru'll know it. Trust me..."  
  
Squall pulled Rinoa outside the classroom. "what's going on?"  
  
The amulet on Rinoa's chest started to glow brightly. Rinoa's heart throbbed in her chest.  
"Please....I have no time... I'll explain later. If anything goes wrong...If Hotaru acts  
strange, ask her why. Follow her if anything goes wrong... just do..." Rinoa said and suddenly  
hurried off.  
  
Squall was left standing on the spot. Digesting what Rinoa had just said.  
  
He could feel it now. danger was near.  
  
* * *  
  
A tall, young man staggered on the floor of a grand room. He had icy blue eyes and long,  
white hair. He had wings on his back and was wearing a strange suit. He was sweaty and and  
was crawling on the floor.   
  
"YUE!!!" A woman with long, yellow hair and emerald eyes bursted into the room.  
  
Yue just looked at her.  
  
"Emeraude, what's going on?" a woman with green hair, known as Pluto, called her. She  
saw Yue and was immediately shocked. "your majesty!!!".  
  
Yue was one of the Royal Moon family that is still alive. The other one was his fiance, the   
Princess of Atlantis. It had been a million years since he was awakened and he immediately  
felt her presence near. Yue tried to call upon her but failed in his hand was a medallion in  
which he used to call her and it was still glowing furiously.   
  
Another person came in the room, and this time, it was another royalty. He was tall and had  
amber eyes and green hair. He was Prince Ferio of Cephiro, the land of faeries. His wife,  
Princess Fuu was the guardian of the gate of wind.  
  
"YUE!! are you OK?" he asked.  
  
Yue stood up, a bit shaking, and gave a nod.  
  
Ferio saw the furiously glowing medallion in his hands. "trying to contact her again?"  
  
Yue sat on his four-poster bed. "why?"  
  
"how can you be sure that she has the missing part of that medallion?"  
  
"I'm sure." he simply answered.  
  
Ferio went over to Yue. Emeraude was going to stop him but Pluto stopped her. "don't be  
foolish Yue! don't waste you energy doing this! this is insanity!! you're not even sure that  
she DOES have the missing part!!" he shouted.  
  
Yue suddenly stood up and gave Ferio an icy glare and went over to a large, rectangular  
window. "I'm sure she has it. I can feel her, the way you can feel Fuu." he just said, staring  
outside the window of the underwater palace.  
  
Ferio was silenced by Yue's words.   
  
Yue looks at the medallion in his hand. It had already stopped glowing. There was an indent  
in the middle which looked like a droplet of water.  
  
It was the missing part.  
  
* * *  
  
Cloud was left in his room. The place he had was for two people. His roomate was a purple-haired  
guy named Clef. He was going to sleep when someone knocked on his door.  
  
Cloud opened it to see Clef. "Hi." he greeted.  
  
"Hi Cloud, Aeris has sent me to talk to you." he suddenly said. It made Cloud jump in surprise.  
  
"enter." he simply said. "now tell me, what is this all about?"  
  
"I'm from Cephiro, another planet from this one. I'm the master mage of a royal family who  
is trapped underneath the sea of this planet." he started.  
  
"what have I got to do with it?"  
  
"you are a guardian."  
  
Cloud's eyes grew wide. "a guardian? what the heck is that?"  
  
"the guardians are people who guard the gates of the four elements, mainly Earth, Water,  
Fire and Wind. You are the guardian of the gate of earth. You are the guardian of this planet."  
he explained.  
  
"but I'm fom the past. Isn't there anyone from this timezone that has MY powers?"  
  
"there is. But I'm afrain that he is still too young to know of such or even to fight a battle.  
Come to think of it, this child hasn't learned to talk OR walk." Clef said in his calm voice.  
  
Cloud just looked at the floor. "oh."  
  
As if reading Cloud's thoughts, Cleft started to talk again, "our mission here is to find the  
guardian of the gate of water, the Royal Princess of Atlantis. We need the power of the four  
gates to defeat the evil that is rising from within."  
  
"evil rising from within?" Cloud asked.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
Cloud lay down on his bed with his arms behind his head. "entertain me. I love long stories."  
  
But just as Clef was about to start, Cloud's head started to hurt. He put his hands on the  
sides of his head. He knew that the pain wasn't coming from a wound or anything from his  
monster battle.  
  
It was something else.  
  
Cloud closed his eyes in pain.  
  
"what's wrong?" Clef asked. He was going to touch Cloud when he opened his eyes.  
  
They were glowing orange.  
  
"Hikaru..."  
  
* * *  
  
END OF CHAPTER 7  
  
WOW! I ca't beleive myself. I finished a chapter in just one night! Thanks to all the readers.  
You've given me inspiration ^_^  
  
Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I can probably say that the next chapter will be the  
understanding to what really started it all and of course, what happened to Shayla-Shayla and  
Umi and to Cloud and to Squall and to Rinoa....*author continues to name characters*  
  
Selphie: ^_^; I'm here to say bye-bye for the author. *looks behind and sees that the author  
hasn't stopped -_-;*   
  
Jaa ne! ^_^ See ya in the next chapter!!!  
  
Rhys: and to Pluto and to Ferio and.....  
  
Zell: O_o  
  
Irvine: she's gone nuts O.o  
  
Rhys: (shouting from afar) hey! I heard that! You want me to kick you out of this fic?  
  
Irvine: ^_^; just kidding! 


	8. Unraveling Bonds

**The usual disclaimers apply**  
  
  
~In the last chapter…  
  
Cloud closed his eyes in pain.  
  
"what's wrong?" Clef asked. He was going to touch Cloud when he opened his eyes.  
  
They were glowing orange.  
  
"Hikaru..."  
  
  
Notes:  
~*~ - dream state  
- thoughts  
* * * - another place, time, space, (whatever)...etc.  
  
THE LEGEND OF ATLANTIS  
By: Rhys Icewind  
  
  
Chapter 8 - Unraveling Bonds  
  
Selphie stayed vigilantly beside Sakura as a promise to Shayla-shayla, her bestfriend.  
She was going to rest when she felt an odd disturbance. She looked at Sakura to see a  
strange sight...  
  
...she was floating in the air...  
  
...glowing a pulsating green.  
  
"S-sa-sakura?"  
  
* * *  
  
Hotaru's introduction was over. She was seated at front. While listening to the instructor,  
Hotaru felt another strong aura.  
  
"Fuu..." she whispered silently.  
  
Outside, Squall was by the door checking on Hotaru from time to time, like what Rinoa had  
just instructed. He was beggining to grow tired and was about to leave when he dicided to  
take one, last look. Then, he saw it...  
  
...a strange expression on her face...  
  
...blank...her lips moved...  
  
Squall knocked on the door.  
  
It opened.  
  
"excuse me, may I excuse Hotaru for a while? Rinoa said she had potential. I'm sure that  
she'll catch up with you." he said.  
  
"sure. no problem." the instructor replied back, smiling.  
  
As soon as they were out of earshot, Squall was going to ask when...  
  
"Infirmary. But We have to hurry so that we may get to the Training Center at once." Hotaru  
said. Answering Squall's question before it was asked.  
  
"how?..." when his awe-struck reply.  
  
Hotaru grabbed hold of Squall's hand. "no time to explain, the Evil is rising." she said,  
and suddenly teleported themselves to the Infirmary.  
  
* * *  
(** will be Umi's thoughts. will be the 'voice'**)  
  
Umi slowly fell to the bottom.  
  
she thought.  
  
a voice in the back of her head said.  
  
came her startled reply.  
  
Umi felt her pendant glow warmly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Umi's voice was full of fustration.  
  
There was no reply. Umi felt the pulsating glow of her pendant. Then, she felt something  
below her...it was pushing her up.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hikaru?" Clef said. He didn't imagine that things would go *THIS* fast.  
  
Cloud just ignored Clef, stepping out of the room.  
  
"Cloud! Cloud!" he shouted, but to no avail.  
  
Aeris called in his thoughts.   
  
he replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Pathetic little prince! trying to call his love....awww..HOW  
SIMPLY DISGUSTING!" Galaxia's voice boomed in her tiny little room.  
  
"those little twerps will never defeat me! If only that temple of Atlantis was destroyed,  
I would have killed them!....Ceres....Winddom....Rayearth....Ultima Weapon! you four  
guardians of the gates will never be awakened by your priest and preistesses! I will make  
sure that the Prophecies will come true!" Galaxia said again, her eyes burning with  
revenge.  
  
Then, she suddenly turned her gaze upon a figure chained to the walls.  
  
An evil smile formed in her face.  
  
"Ultimecia. Thank You for letting me use your power. You have dearly underestimated me  
while I was a child. Ordering me around! look! look at you now... you have served your  
purpose." She told her.  
  
"...g...glaxia...I- I can still be of service.... I kan kurse them....kurse their  
SeeD friends .... to their doom..." Ultimecia replied weakly. Her hair was gray. She  
was old. Her once supple skin now full of wrinkles.  
  
"SeeD? those people will never be able to even touch me! OR my territory! You have served  
your purpose well Ultimecia, its about time I end you misery..."  
  
Ultimecia's head lowered in defeat. "your pride will bring you down....like what I had  
done before..." she said.  
  
Galaxia pointed a finger at her. "you were weak. I have powers that surpasses even yours!  
power that surpasses the four guardians combined! I am no weakling like YOU WERE...that's  
why....I'LL JUST LET YOU REST!" she shouted suddenly, and there was a bright flash of light.  
  
A scream was heard.  
  
The light faded.  
  
There was nothing on the wall but a shadow of the person who was once there.  
  
Galaxia's smile widened.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Shayla-shayla panted as the sea devil was blinded for a moment.  
  
*huff*  
  
  
  
*puff*  
  
  
  
*huff*  
  
  
  
*puff*  
  
I  
  
*huff*  
  
  
  
*puff*  
  
The Sea-devil's vision was back to normal. It looked behind and saw Shayla's badly  
wounded body.  
  
Blood was flowing freely in different wounds and she was bruised and battered. Her  
left arm was broken and her powers her almost to her limit. Shayla knew that  
this was a loosing battle. No one was there. Nobody knew she was there. People  
rarely go to where she was. There was nowhere to hide. She couldn't escape.  
  
Shayla let herself fall to the ground and give up.  
  
The Sea-devil attacked with no mercy.  
  
Then, Shayla-Shayla noticed a bright red glow behind her.  
  
"FLAME ARROWS!!!!" a voice said.  
  
Shayla-shyla looked around to see a woman with red hair, a crown on her head and a  
strange outfit. Her eyes were a firey red color. Looking behind her, her eyes widen as  
she sees the creature's tail boil to oblivion.  
  
shayla said in her thoughts.  
  
Then, the woman threw another set of flaming arrows.  
  
The whole monster evaporated into thin air.  
  
Shayla was speechless.  
  
When she came to look at the woman, the woman was staring back at her. Red eyes   
meeting at once glance.   
  
"don't give up!" she said in a strong, serene voice. "if you give up that easy, then,  
humanity's only hope is lost."  
  
The woman suddenly disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Shayla!!!" Rinoa's voice shouted from across the path.  
  
* * *  
  
Across the beach, Clef and Cloud is seen with an unconscious Umi...  
  
1  
  
*breathe in*  
  
2  
  
*breathe in*  
  
3  
  
*breathe in*  
  
4  
  
"..."  
  
Umi suddenly coughed out water and breathed in air. She had regained her consciousness.  
  
"Umi! are you OK?" Cloud said, making Clef eyes widen.  
  
Umi looked at the two people who were beside her. They were complete strangers. she thought. Her throught still hurt from drinking all that seawater.  
But her eyes gave away her question.  
  
"I'm sorry. We haven't met yet haven't we? I'm Cloud Strife and this is Clef. I'm a  
visitor but I've read some info in the Library that's why I know you." he smiled.  
  
Deep inside her mind, Umi had a feeling that he was lying at some parts but also  
had a feeling that he was telling the truth. Something was telling her that they've  
met before.  
  
But where?  
  
"Are you sure that her name is Umi?" Clef suddenly asked.  
  
Cloud looked at him oddly and said, "of course! she hasn't got a twin."  
  
"wh-where have ... we m-met?...tell me the t-truth" Umi said in a gruff voice.  
  
Cloud looked at her. "I don't know."  
  
Umi looked at Clef.  
  
Clef couldin't lie to her. "I'm the Master Mage Clef of Cephiro. I was sent by prince  
Ferio to look for princess Fuu's 'missing part' and to look for you, princess Umi."  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
"Princess?"   
  
* * *  
  
  
END CHAPTER 8  
  
NOTE: Thanks lots!! for those who reading this fic ^_^ I hope you don't mind the turns in  
the story....but, that's the way it goes. I don't know what's gonna happen next.   
  
If this chapter was bad, I swear that i'll make up for it in the chapters to come. ^_^;  
  
Jaa Ne!! 


	9. Sakura Remembers

**The usual disclaimers apply**  
  
  
~In the last chapter…  
  
Umi looked at Clef.  
  
Clef couldin't lie to her. "I'm the Master Mage Clef of Cephiro. I was sent by prince  
Ferio to look for princess Fuu's 'missing part' and to look for you, princess Umi."  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
"Princess?"   
  
  
Notes:  
~*~ - dream state  
- thoughts  
* * * - another place, time, space, (whatever)...etc.  
  
THE LEGEND OF ATLANTIS  
By: Rhys Icewind  
  
  
Chapter 9 - Sakura Remembers  
  
Rinoa ran towards her friend. Shayla was staring at nothing when she got there and  
was still staring at space when she made contact. Rinoa just hugged her tight.  
  
"OH! Shayla-shayla!! I was so worried about you!" she started sobbing. "...Hotaru..  
*sob* ... the prophecy ... *sob* ..and....and..." Rinoa just broke down while hugging  
Shayla.  
  
"easy now... everything's O.K." Shayla patted her back, "now, if you would just loosen  
your grip on me then maybe you can start explaining to me what's going on?.." Shayla said  
in a husky voice.  
  
Rinoa un-hugged her and smiled. She was now stained with Shayla's blood but that didn't  
matter, Shayla was okay.  
  
"look at you! what a mess!" Shayla said in a sacrastic tone.  
  
"maybe you should go look at the mirror Shayla..." she smiled "..and maybe I should go  
on the business of healing you before we get into any explaining."  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura was now in a green void with the blonde woman she met before. They had made the  
proper introductions and Sakura found out that her name was Fuu and it bothered her  
because the name was so vaguely familiar to her.  
  
"what's troubling you, Dear One?" she asked.  
  
Sakura stared into Fuu's emerald eyes with her own, they were full of worry. "Um..this  
may sound strange but...." She paused.  
  
"yes?"  
  
"It feels like I've met you before."  
  
Sakura was surprised at Fuu's expression. It was not of question or of surprise; but  
it was an expression of happiness, as if remembering a good memory.  
  
"do you know where, Dear One?" she asked.  
  
"where?"  
  
Fuu stood up. Her long, mint-green gown followed her graceful movement. "yes, do you  
remember where we have met?"  
  
Sakura closed her eyes in tought. It was obvious to her that Fuu knew that they indeed  
have met before... but where?  
  
During the SeeD written exam, she passed the test with flying colors because of her  
memory. In battles, Sakura was more of a strategist, remembering the tactics that her  
superiors have taught her. Her memory had brought her into the high position of SeeD  
at a very early age. And yet, here she was, struggling to remember where she had met  
Fuu.  
  
Fuu's sweet laughter snapped Sakura out of her deep thinking. It was like tiny bells  
being rung by the wind. It was calming and relaxing and it made you want to hear more.  
"do not think too hard, Dear One, it will only cloud your memory even more. Just relax  
and your memories will just come." she smiled.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and did as was told. She relaxed and after a few minutes,   
memories came flooding in her mind. She felt as if she would drown. But Sakura  
steeled herself to filter all other unnecessary thoughts.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Sakura saw herself in a room with four babies, all in separate cribs. The room they  
were in was so magnificent that there were was no way that it could be described. It  
was elaborately decorated and lined with gold everywhere. Scarlet curtains hung about,  
complementing to the gold.  
  
Returning to the babies, she discovered that they were all in a simple white crib but  
the silken linings inside the crib overflowed and touched the gound, giving it a regal  
look. She also noticed that they were put in opposite directions. One baby, with a blue-  
colored lining was to the north; the other, with the red-colored lining was to the south;  
another one, with a green-colored lining was to the west and the one with the golden-  
brown-colored lining was to the east.  
  
Sakura's thoughts were disrupted when three people entered the room. The first one was  
a tall man with long, black hair and brown eyes he was wearing a white, chineese garb  
with long sleeves. The other one was a young lady with long, yellow-golden hair and  
emerald eyes and she was dressed like a princess from a fairytale the last person was  
another young man with short black hair and amber-colored eyes he was wearing a light-  
blue, long-sleeved shirt and matching arabian-like black pants and he was also carrying  
a strange object, a small crystal surrounded by three rings, it formed a shpere around  
it as it floated in the middle.  
  
"are you ready Emeraude?" the tall man asked the lady.  
  
She gave a curt nod.  
  
"Sir Clow, I know that this is needed but I don't think that Lady Emeraude would make  
it even with the help of the crystal sphere." the young lad said.  
  
"do not worry Makoto, I am here to aid Emeraude if she cannot handle the pressure any  
longer. Just use you power to run ancient devices and run the crystal shpere." he said  
reassuringly.  
  
Sakura looked at them, she knew that she was only a ghost here and she walked closer  
to watch.  
  
The trio then walked to the baby whose crib was in the north. The lady named Emeraude  
wrapped the baby with the silken lining and cradled it in her arms, then held it up high,  
over her head. Makoto also held the crystal sphere over his head and it glowed brightly.  
Emeraude started to speak arcane words that Sakura couldn't understand and suddenly, a   
vortex appeared atop the baby. As the baby became a mere glow of pulsating, blue light,   
the whole started to separate into smaller circles of light, each one gently going inside   
the vortex until there was none left to enter.  
  
"princess Umi, please be safe." Emeraude said afterwards.  
  
Sakura thought. She tought about her friend, Umi Ryuuzaki. she thought again.  
  
Suddenly, just as the trio were about to approach the baby to the south, the room rattled  
as the sound of a violent explosion was heard not very far away.  
  
"We must hurry" Sir Clow said.  
  
And suddenly, two people entered the door. They were both young males. The first one  
had a long, black hair, tied to a ponytail behind him, and voilet eyes. The other lad  
had a short, light violet colored hair and blue eyes. They were both wearing a white  
version to what a priest would casually wear when not in mass.  
  
"Sir Clow," the blue-eyed lad said, bowing, "we have come here to offer our help into  
saving the pillars"  
  
"good." Sir Clow replied "Clef, take the child of the west and Zagato, take the child  
of the east. Emeraude will take the child of the south. Now, Makoto, stand over here.."  
he said, ponting towards the center of the room, "every one, go to your respective post."  
  
As Sakura watched them, she knew and felt deep inside that Sir Clow was a powerful  
mage and Clef (the blue-eyed lad), Zagato (the violet-eyed lad) and Emeraude were   
mages-to-be. They all followed their superior and positioned themselves accordingly:  
Makoto was in the center, Sir Clow was to the north, Emeraude was to the south,   
Clef to the west and Zagato to the east.  
  
And they started, this time, Sir Clow chanted the arcane words along with the other  
three mages. The vortex appeared once again and it was bigger than the last time Emeraude  
did the chant. Again, the babies became balls of light, each, the same color as their  
silken wrapping.  
  
Sakura's attention, however, was focused on the green ball of light. As soon as the  
light 'particles' started to drift off to the vortex, tears filled her eyes as understanding  
came over her. She felt herself in the drifting particles of light and a feeling was  
ignited in her heart. That was HER.   
  
"I've got you now traitors!" a female voice said, snapping Sakura from her thoughts.  
  
Clow immediately closed the vortex though the ceremony was not over. The separated  
particles retured to the whole and the ball of light became babies again. But, the  
babies were almost translucent and they remained glowing.  
  
As soon as the vortex was closed, Clow put himself between the young ones and the  
threat. It was a girl. She had a bright orange hair and was wearing an old-world  
school uniform. The collar and skirt was of bright yellow color and the bow that  
was place at the point where the collar began was colored orange.  
  
"Galaxia!" Emeraude shouted.  
  
"You four, teleport yourselves and the babies out of here." Clow commanded.  
  
Makoto looked at him with concern. "but....Sir Clow..."  
  
"GO!" he shouted. And the four, with the babies, teleported away.  
  
"Drats! they've gone? what do we do now, mother?" the girl named Galaxia told  
someone behind her.  
  
"mother?" Clow echoed.  
  
"yes," replied the woman, who appeared from out of nowhere, "I am her new mother.."  
  
"ULTIMECIA!!!" Sakura shouted. Although she didn't actually see her, Selphie's  
vivid explanation and discription formed the picture of Ultimecia in her head. And  
she was the closest thing to the picture in her head.  
  
"I, who took kare of her in her times of troubles, when you and you friends  
refused to komfort her" Umtimecia said.  
  
Clow's angry face became soft with concern and pity. "why didn't you tell us that  
you were having turmoils inside you head Galaxia?"  
  
Galaxia's eyes flared with anger. "YOU WOULD NEVER LISTEN!!! NEVER!!"  
  
Clow retained his compassionate face. "you never tried, bright one"  
  
Galaxia's eyes turned from anger to confusion in one second. She then looked at   
Ultimecia who saw her situation. "he is fooling you, daughter! do not let his   
tricks get to you!" she said.  
  
"You're the one who's fooling her!" Sakura shouted, though she knew that her cries  
couldn't be heard.  
  
"trickery!" Clow shouted at Ultimecia. "how do you feel, Galaxia? do you feel  
that I'm fooling you? This - EVIL - this dark sorceress, SHE is the one who has   
been playing tricks on you....do not listen to her!"  
  
"LIAR!!" Galaxia said. Suddenly, there was a bright light that covered everything.  
  
~END~  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and felt the softness Fuu's lap. "how do you feel, Dear One?"  
  
Her eyes then welled up with tears and she suddenly embraced Fuu. "better... much  
better than in a million years...." She looked up at Fuu and saw her warm, welcoming  
smile. "I've finally found where I truly belong."  
  
  
Sakura's eyes suddenly opened and she felt her bed and the worried eyes that gazed  
upon her. She looked to her left side and saw Selphie.  
  
"Sakura!" she said smiling, "you're finally awake!!"  
  
* * *  
  
"yes, you are princess Umi of Atlantis, the planet of the Sapphire Seas. You are also  
the guardian of the gate of Water, one of the four pillars of the galaxy. It has been  
too long, my lady." Clef said and then bowed.  
  
Cloud helped Umi stand and supported her as well. "I don't know how it came to me but,  
memories just flooded my mind and now I understand everything. I'm Sir Cloud of Terra,  
guardian of the gate of Earth, one of the four pillars. It is good to see you again." He  
gave a genuine warm smile.  
  
Umi felt the same way, glad to know that she has found one of her own, and suddenly,  
her pendant glowed. Umi slowly touched it.  
  
"I see you have found the crystal tear." Clef said.  
  
"yes..." she said absent-mindedly, "..I have... and soon..."  
  
her practical mind said. Umi then snapped out from  
her void. "what?" she said aloud. "what's happening?"  
  
Clef looked at her, wondering   
  
Reading Clef's thoughts, Cloud said, "I think she dosn't fully remember..."  
  
* * *  
  
Galaxia stood infront of her crystal ball. "now is the time for the final phase of  
my home-made prophecy... poor Saturn..." she gave an evil snicker.  
  
She pressed her hands aginst the crystal ball and started to chant arcane words, each  
syllable filled with dark magic. Her crystal ball glowed ebony and around her, dead  
spirits were summoned and they were sucked inside the crystal ball.  
  
Outside, a tall man with silvery-white hair peeped from the partially-opened door.  
He watched in disgust as Galaxia performed her dark magic. "I must act quickly if I   
am to save Saturn and the four pillars.." he whispered to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
Hotaru and Squall reappeared at the infirmary just when Sakura woke up.  
  
"I'm afraid I missed her arrival..." Hotaru said.  
  
Selphie suddenly turned her head to see Hotaru and Squall standing behind her. It  
almost made her jump. "don't do that again!" she pouted.  
  
Squall just looked at the floor and shook his head. he thought, shaking his dizziness away. He gave a sigh. "who did we  
just miss?" he asked.  
  
Keeping her eyes at Sakura, she answered, "Princess Fuu"  
  
At the mention of her name, Sakura suddenly sat up, "Saturn, I need your help!"  
she shouted.  
  
Squall and Selphie's eyes widened. "Saturn?" they both said.  
  
* * *  
  
  
END CHAPTER 9  
  
Rhys: To all those people who are reading this fic, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!! ^______^   
  
Sakura: thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!!  
  
Selphie: that's kinda weird Sakura  
  
Cloud: *bow to the crowd* yes! thank you! I know that you dearly like my performance!!  
*bows*  
  
Umi: \_/ WHAT!?!??! and WHO EVER told YOU that YOU are the STAR of the show??  
  
Cloud: I did. :-P  
  
Rhys: take it easy guys...  
  
*Cloud and Umi starts a word fight*  
  
Squall: ...  
  
Rinoa: we better do something about that  
  
Galaxia: let me smash them to shmithereens! *starts chanting* *mrph!!* *mmff!!!*  
  
Rhys: *gagging Galaxia with Zell and Sakura* Jaa....*ggrrrr* ... ne!!! ^_^; 


	10. Death of an Ally

**The usual disclaimers apply**  
  
  
~In the last chapter…  
  
Squall gave a sigh. "who did we just miss?" he asked.  
  
Keeping her eyes at Sakura, she answered, "Princess Fuu"  
  
At the mention of her name, Sakura suddenly sat up, "Saturn, I need your help!"  
she shouted.  
  
Squall and Selphie's eyes widened. "Saturn?" they both said.  
  
  
Notes:  
~*~ - dream state  
- thoughts  
* * * - another place, time, space, (whatever)...etc.  
  
THE LEGEND OF ATLANTIS  
By: Rhys Icewind  
  
  
Chapter 10 - Death of an Ally  
  
"Calm down, Dear One, I will help you. Let us go to the Lake of Dreams." Hotaru  
said calmly.  
  
"Hotaru? are you..." Squall's voice trailed off.  
  
Hotaru just looked at him and sighed. "understanding will come much later on. do  
not try and understand those things right now, for they are too complicated for  
you." then, after saying those words, she turned to look at Sakura who was already  
released by Selphie. Her body then glowed and then she wore something Sakura  
knew to be her Sailor suit. The other two SeeDs just kept silent as Sakura and  
Hotaru left the room.  
  
After Hotaru and Sakura closed the door, Selphie turned to face Squall. "Squall,  
I'm not really from around here so can I ask you something?"  
  
"go ahead."  
  
"where's the Lake of Dreams?"  
  
"dunno."  
  
"that's not some hidden lake?"  
  
"I'm no explorer" Squall finally said and left. Selphie turned to follow.  
  
* * *  
  
After healing Shayla-shayla, Rinoa's pendant suddenly glowed.  
  
"what's that?" Shayla asked, pointing to the violet-glowing pendant.  
  
Rinoa closed her fingers around the pendant, closing her eyes and concentrating,  
ignoring Shayla's question.  
  
'Magical One, you are needed by the Lake of Dreams' Saturn's voice echoed in  
her head.  
  
Though it puzzled Rinoa, she made no complaint and kept all questions to herself.  
The pendant suddenly floated into the air, waiting for Rinoa and Shayla to follow.  
"let's go." she told her red-headded friend.  
  
"go where?" Shayla asked.  
  
"to the Lake of Dreams."  
  
As soon as Rinoa said those words, a mix of feelings invaded Shayla. She was happy  
and sad and confused at the same time. She KNEW that she had something to do with the  
lake but she didn't know what. She also felt the presence of the mysterious red-headded  
girl near her. Urging her to go to the said lake as soon as possible.  
  
"Shayla?" Rinoa asked, tearing Shayla from her thoughts, "shall we go?"  
  
Shayla gave a curt nod.  
  
* * *  
  
Galaxia felt the peeping presence near her. But she didn't make any move.  
  
First things first.  
  
And as soon as the last dark-magic filled arcane words escaped her mouth, she turned  
to follow her new query. she thought.   
as she turned by the corner, she had already caught up with his subject, who, turned  
to face her.  
  
"Eagle," she purred, "whatever are you doing running around like that?"  
  
"shut up Galaxia! off with your tricks! you knew who I am from the very beggining!"  
Eagle replied defiantly.  
  
Galaxia took a step closer. Eagle didn't move an inch. "of course I knew who you were.  
I couldn't possibly beleive that Lantis' bestfriend could be a traitor to his own kind,  
I knew that you didn't qualify. But I thought that I could change you to be a REAL  
traitor."  
  
Eagle spitted at her feet. "FOOL! I'm not gonna let you get away with this! I KNOW  
your weaknesses!"  
  
A flash of anger contorted Galaxia's face. "OH REALLY?" she stepped closer. "let's  
see about that!"  
  
Suddenly, Galaxia brought Eagle to another dimension and they faced off. Galaxia  
was the first to attack, and in one fluid motion, she collected dark energy in her  
hands and threw it at Eagle. Though Galaxia was fast, Eagle was faster and he drew  
his gunblade and tried to slash Galaxia by the chest. But Galaxia was able to dodge   
his attack.  
  
"your sword skills need sharpening, Eagle" she purred seductively.  
  
Eagle just kept silent and kept focus. Suddenly, Galaxia created a sword with a   
dark blade with her black magic. Eagle cursed under his breath and he attacked.   
The blades came together and they thew out a blue-white spark that threatened to   
take away Eagle's vision. As soon as the light was gone, Eagle barely evaded   
Galaxia's thrust, which might have skewered his heart. Eagle rolled to his side  
and immediately stood up. When he looked around, Galaxia was gone.  
  
"where are you hiding, witch!"  
  
"a witch am I?" she gave out an evil laugh. "if that's what you think of me,   
then so be it. But to me, YOU are only a dodo bird*" she mocked.  
  
Galaxia reappeared behind him and managed to slash his swordarm. Eagle jumped and  
landed a few feet away from Galaxia. His gunblade made a clashing sound as it hit  
the floor, his swordarm useless.  
  
Galaxia laughed loudly. "what will you do now? now that the eagle has lost one of  
it's wings?"  
  
"I won't give up that easy!" he shouted, as he picked up his sword with his left  
hand and attacked Galaxia, jumping up high and preparing to slash her. But then,  
the Sailor soldier jumped up and assaulted Eagle in the air. He was barely able to  
bock efficiently with his left arm, since he had never used it in battle.  
  
"hmmm... not bad for an eagle who lost his wing.." Galaxia smiled evilly. Galaxia  
slashed low and slashed Eagle's left leg and teleported away.  
  
Eagle landed with a loud thud, trying to land efficiently but failing. He panted  
as his lims protested as he tried to stand up. he thought and prepared  
himself for an his secret attack - the Renzokuken. His body and sword glowed white  
as he powered up his final attack.  
  
Galaxia reappeared by Eagle's left. "whatever are you doing?" she asked, "planning  
to attack me with magic? that will be useless for all magical attacks I will only  
absorb."  
  
He just kept silent and suddenly shouted, "RENZOKUKEN!!!!" and suddenly, Eagle  
attacked Galaxia at blinding speeds, pressing the trigger at the right moment  
when his blade made contact with Galaxia's sword. Galaxia was only able to block  
the first two attacks, then her sword shattered into a million pieces. He then  
assaulted her with various slashes and thrusts, even managing an arial rave  
while he's at it. Finally, finishing it off with the Lion Heart. Galaxia fell  
to one side of the room while he fell to the opposite side, landing with  
another loud thud.  
  
The Sailor soldier stod up on weak knees. He had managed to damage her severely  
but there was no light price to it. "I have been kind enough not to use magic on  
you, Eagle, but you do THIS to ME!!!" she shouted furiously.  
  
Eagle weakly stood up. "you .... d-de-desrve...it" he said.  
  
Galaxia lifted her hands in response and uttered arcane words that would mean his  
death. Dark energy swirled and formed a ball in her hands and it grew bigger and   
bigger, until a 10 Balamb Gardens were able to fit in. "for the damage you have  
caused me, you pay with your life!" Galaxia shouted as she hurled the dark mass  
towards Eagle.  
  
"I'm s-sorry....Hotaru......." Eagle said as he closed his eyes and as the ball  
came closer to his doom.  
  
"NOOOO!!!" Eagle heard a high-pitch cry over the loud rumble of the energy.   
  
Eagle's eyes suddenly snapped open and it widened in surprise to what he saw...  
  
"Emeraude...?"  
  
* * *  
  
  
END CHAPTER 10  
  
Well! I hope you liked this one... though it is a tragedy. Until then,  
Jaa ne!!! ^_^  
  
*dodo bird- a small brown bird that is already extinct (for those who do  
not know) 


	11. Beggining of the End

**The usual disclaimers apply**  
  
  
~In the last chapter…  
  
"I'm s-sorry....Hotaru..." Eagle said as he closed his eyes and waited for the ball  
to come to his doom.  
  
"NOOOO!!!" Eagle heard a high-pitch cry over the loud rumble of the energy.   
  
Eagle's eyes suddenly snapped open and it widened in surprise to what he saw...  
  
"Emeraude...?"  
  
  
Notes:  
~*~ - dream state  
- thoughts  
* * * - another place, time, space, (whatever)...etc.  
  
THE LEGEND OF ATLANTIS  
By: Rhys Icewind  
  
  
Chapter 11 - Beggining of the End  
  
Saturn, Sakura, Shayla and Rinoa met up by the shore and there they saw Umi, Clef  
and Cloud.  
  
"Good. Everybody is here." Saturn said.  
  
Sakura suddenly rushed up to Clef and hugged him tight. "Clef!! It has been too  
long."  
  
Clef looked into Sakura's emerald eyes. "I know Dear One" he smiled.  
  
Umi and Shayla looked into the group, confused. They were the only ones who didn't  
really understand why everyone was gathered around by the shore. Rinoa looked at  
them with sympathy because she knew how confused those two were.  
  
"Saturn, I think you need to do some explaining to others." Rinoa said, hinting  
to Shayla and Umi.  
  
Hotaru looked at the two. "that will not be necessary. Once we enter the Lake of  
Dreams, they will remeber who they really are."  
  
Umi and Shayla just looked at each other and shrugged. "at least Sakura seems to  
know something" Shayla said.  
  
"Let us go." Saturn urged them on. But then, Saturn's senses went numb. Everything  
around her was black. She couldn't feel her legs but she knew that she was still  
standing. Her eyes looked to the place where the horizon should be and there she  
saw a large, white eagle rise to the black skies. When the eagle was in front of  
her, it became an eagle made of light. Then the light dispersed into a million  
particles of light and it hung about her, just twinkling, like stars. Hotaru's   
eyes started to well up with tears as she knew why she was seeing this.  
  
"brother..."  
  
Saturn opened her eyes.  
  
She was lying down the beach and everyone was surrounding her.  
  
She had fainted.  
  
Among the midsts of faces, she saw Clef's worried face. She suddenly stood up  
and embraced him like a lost child and started sobbing and eventually, crying.  
  
Clef was surprised at her actions because she rarely acted like her age. "What's  
wrong, Little One?" he said, while comfortingly stoking her head.  
  
Hotaru looked at him with tears flowing from her eyes. "E..e-agle..." she  
managed to say.  
  
Clef's calm face suddenly became surprised. he thought.   
  
Reading Clef's thoughts, she replied, great sorrow evident in her voice.   
  
Clef's expression changed from surprise into sorrow in a blink of an eye.  
He closed his eyes shut as he fought back the tears who threatened to ovecome  
him. Now he understood... Eagle had died. Clef cleared his throat and locked  
the tears inside of him. "come now, Little One, let us not allow his death go  
in vain."  
  
The people surrounding them realized the cause of Saturn's tears. someone  
dear to her must have died.  
  
"I'm sorry, Saturn..." Rinoa said, stroking Saturn's back.  
  
Saturn removed herself from Clef's comforting embrace and faced the other  
people with them, especially Rinoa. She was like an older sister to her.  
"thanks" she said.  
  
"here..." Umi said gently, offering her hankie.  
  
Saturn accepted it and wiped her tears. She was shy to give it back, since  
she had dirtied it. Umi smiled at her hesitation to return her hankie.  
  
"It's okay. You didn't really dirtied it, I'll just wash it anyway." She  
smiled.  
  
Saturn smiled shyly and handed Umi her hankie.   
  
Just when Umi was about to get her hankie, her eyes glowed blue.  
  
"Then the Earth will dry the seas and the forces will fight and run amock...."  
  
Saturn gasped.  
  
* * *  
  
Eagle was just stunned and time seemed to have stopped when he saw Emeraude  
there. "E-emeraude......what?...." he blurted out.  
  
Emeraude smiled sweetly. "Calm down Eagle. Lantis has heard thy cries. He  
does not like thee to die in such a predicament."  
  
Eagle looked down and shook his head. "he's really crazy..." he mumbled.  
  
"OH? and do you think that this mission you chose is not crazy?" Lantis' voice  
was heard.  
  
Eagle's head jerked up and he saw Lantis standing beside him. "Lantis...wait!  
doesn't Galaxia hear or see you two?"  
  
Lantis' eyes lit up with the joy of seeing his friend. He knew that the Little  
One might not be so lucky. "no. Lady Emeraude stopped time so that we may save  
you."  
  
Eagle's eyes were filled with tears at the compassion of his bestfriend. He  
was about to say something when Lady Emeraude spoke up. "Lantis....do hurry!  
my magic....is almost at its end!!"  
  
The black-armored man put his arm around Eagle to support him and they teleported  
away. Emeraude then followed.  
  
  
At the Temple of Atlantis...  
  
  
"will he be okay until Hotaru arrives, Presea?" Lantis asked a beautiful,  
tall woman with golden-brown hair and eyes wearing a flowing, white dress.  
  
"he'll be fine until then. But..he.....he...will die......eventually" she  
sadly said.  
  
Lantis nodded and left Presea to nurse Eagle until then. He was asleep  
in his own chamber so that he would be safe. He was even trying to tell  
him something while they were travelling back. But Emeraude shushed him  
to sleep.  
  
Lantis walked towards the main atrium of the temple, unaware of the danger  
the others were in...  
  
* * *  
  
Squall walked towards the exit with Selphie trailing behind. He was just  
about to reach the turnwheel when a voice stopped him.  
  
"Squall!!"  
  
He looked around and saw the person he expected to see... Ellone.  
  
"yes?"  
  
Ellone caught up with him and rested a little bit. When she found enough  
strength to speak she said, "Squall, you have to accompany me outside!  
I'm needed!"  
  
"I was just going there myself." he casually said.  
  
* * *  
  
  
END CHAPTER 11 


	12. Risks and Sacrifices

**The usual disclaimers apply**  
  
  
~In the last chapter…  
  
He looked around and saw the person he expected to see... Ellone.  
  
"yes?"  
  
Ellone caught up with him and rested a little bit. When she found enough  
strength to speak she said, "Squall, you have to accompany me outside!  
I'm needed!"  
  
"I was just going there myself." he casually said.  
  
  
  
Notes:  
~*~ - dream state  
- thoughts  
* * * - another place, time, space, (whatever)...etc.  
  
THE LEGEND OF ATLANTIS  
By: Rhys Icewind  
  
  
Chapter 12 - Risks and Sacrifices  
  
The land started to shake.  
  
Big and sharp formations of rock jutted from the ground.  
  
Cloud was glowing a yellow-brown color and on his knees, holding his head.  
  
Umi was floating, glowing blue, surrounded by a ring of water.  
  
The others were holding on for dear life, looking out for the jutting forms  
of rock, hoping that they won't be skewered.  
  
Saturn floated overhead, with Clef beside her who was casting a floating spell  
for the others. "Clef...." she said, holding Clef's wrist. Clef looked at her  
and saw the seriousness of her eyes. Clef nodded his head and teleported the  
others to where Squall and Ellone were.  
  
  
"Oh my god! Squall!" Ellone said as she held his arm.  
  
Squall concentrated on keeping balance on the shifting ground. Suddenly, he   
was just floating with Ellone, Shayla, Clef...and Sakura who, amazingly to  
Squall, had wings on her back.  
  
"Clef, what do we do?" Ellone asked.  
  
"let Saturn handle it."  
  
  
Saturn looked at the two opposing powers and suddenly held her right hand forward  
and a polearm with a huge blade appears. Silence Glaive.  
  
* * *  
  
Galaxia laughed at the object of Hotaru in her scrying mirror.   
she thought and suddenly laughed when she had thought of her devious plan.  
  
The "prophecy" that Saturn told the Magical One was no authentic prophecy. It  
was fake. A hoax. This was her own cocktail of death.  
  
Hotaru's death.  
  
Galaxia had been able to penetrate the protection over Saturn's hidden shrine  
and had embedded the so-called-prophecy in a dream. To her amusement, Saturn  
had taken this dreamwarning seriously and contacted the Magical One before she  
even awoke from the deep sleep Pluto put her in.  
  
"Just do it....attack....with your Silence Glaive Surprise...." she told the  
deaf picture of Saturn in the mirror. "and once you do.....BOOM!" then she  
laughed evilly.  
  
"Now....for the final step..."  
  
* * *  
  
Shayla-shayla and Sakura suddenly glowed red and mint green, respectively,  
and disappeared.  
  
"what happened?" Ellone asked the light-violet headded mage. Squall also  
turned to head his explanation.  
  
Looking at his face, both he and Ellone knew the answer:  
  
He didn't know.  
  
  
  
At the battle field, things didn't get any better when Sakura and Shayla both  
appeared, both glowing.  
  
I have to hurry she thought.  
  
Saturn then raised her Silence Glaive...  
  
Her body glowed...  
  
"Death....Ribbon......Revolution!!!!!"  
  
A series of silvery ribbons jutted out from the glaive, destroying everything in  
it's path. The ribbons specifically went to the direction where the four pillars,  
who were now fighting with magic, stood. But before the ribbons could even touch  
the rocks near them, they hit a solid, invisible barrier.  
  
"NO!" Saturn shouted, stopping her attack. "this won't work!" she said, as she  
looked at the fighting pillars, who were practically killing each other with  
ancient magics.  
  
Saturn then raised her glaive, but higher this time, and the skies suddenly  
truned dark...  
  
  
  
Saturn's voice echoed in his mind.  
  
Clef closed his eyes and concentrated. he asked.  
  
she said, her voice trailing off.  
  
Clef's eyes suddenly snapped back open.   
  
Saturn's tone became grave.   
  
Clef just sighed and nodded his head in fustration.  
  
Saturn felt his answer and smiled. Clef smiled as he felt her sincere reaction of  
thanks. This would be the last time they would see each other.  
  
  
  
"Silence Glaive Surprise!!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, there was a huge white explosion.....  
  
* * *  
  
Emeraude was sitting silently by the window in her room silently reflecting on what  
had happened before...  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
They were in another dimension, travelling towards the temple.  
  
"E-emeraude....L-lantis.....I-I have to t-tell you something...." he said.  
  
Lantis looked at his still staggering friend. "no, rest Eagle, rest."  
  
"no.......Hotaru.....Saturn....shouldn't......"  
  
"Shush...." Emeraude said as she cast a sleeping spell over him.  
  
~END~  
  
she wondered.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a huge release of energy.  
  
"what was that?" she said.  
  
"I don't know" came a reply. Emeraude looked behind her to see Lantis standing  
by her door.  
  
"Lantis...what...?"  
  
"Eagle wishes to see you" he simply said.  
  
So, Lantis and Emeraude went to Lantis' room just to see Eagle looking grave  
and pale. Presea and Ferio looked the same.  
  
Emeraude immediately ran to Eagle's side. "Eagle? what is wrong?"  
  
Tears rolled down from eagle's amber eyes. "It's too late" he said in a raspy  
voice.  
  
"too late?" Lantis asked, "too late for what?"  
  
"to save her..."  
  
"save who?" Emeraude asked.  
  
"Hotaru!" he shouted at them. And from the looks on Lantis' and Emeraude's  
faces, it was clearly seen that they were shocked by the news.  
  
"AAARRGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
All the people in the room looked at each other in surprise.  
  
"Yue!" Presea shouted as she hurried towards his room.  
  
"what did he do now?" Ferio mumbled as he followed Presea.  
  
Emeraude and Lantis stayed beside the weeping Eagle....  
  
  
  
Yue was lying on the floor, a glowing medallion in his left hand, looking very pale  
and was very still.  
  
Presea immediately went to his side. "Yue! Yue!" she said, shaking him.  
  
Ferio went to check for a pulse.  
  
There was none.  
  
Presea looked at him.  
  
His face was pale.   
  
He shook his head.  
  
Presea went pale as well.  
  
* * *  
  
Galaxia laughed as she saw the events unfold before her.   
  
"If this continues, I may not have so much trouble in trying to rule the universe!"  
she told herself.  
  
* * *  
  
The white blast diappeared after a few minutes passed. The surrounding area was totally  
unharmed due to Clef's protection. But the area below saturn and the pillars where almost  
obliterated as a small but VERY DEEP crater was formed. The crater was so close to he   
shore that the crater was immediately filled with seawater. The pillar's figures slowly  
decended to the bottom.  
  
"brother...." Hotaru whispered before falling from the sky and into the water-filled  
crater and falling into the abyss.  
  
  
  
"Curaga!!!" Ellone casted as Squall watched.  
  
Whatever Clef did, almost drained him of his life-force. He lay still on Squall's  
jacket and breathed slowly and heavily. "thank you..." he managed to say in a hoarse  
voice.  
  
Ellone looked at him worriedly. "don't speak. Rest."  
  
Squall stood up and immediately ran outside and saw Rinoa, wounded and bloody, lying  
beside a newly-formed channel of water, leading to a small body of water. He immediately  
ran over to him and casted curaga on her, healing her wounds. Squall checked her pulse  
and it was very weak. He then casted full-life on her. She slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Squall...." she said.  
  
Squall looked at her effectionally and smiled. "Just rest Rinoa..."  
  
"Favor...." she said, looking worried.  
  
Squall nodded his head.  
  
"swim....save.....others....lake..." she said, as she fell unconscious again.  
  
"she must want me to swim this thing....." he looked at the surface of the water and  
saw bubbles which told Squall of the urgency in this matter. Squall immediately removed  
his boots and shirt and dived in the cool water with his gunblade...just in case.  
  
Within a few minutes of diving (in which he finally discovered that the small body of  
water was VERY deep), he saw the unconscious body of Hotaru, Sakura and Shayla drifting  
not very far from each other. He immediately retrieved them and went to surface due to  
the burning of his lungs. When he reached the surface, he discovered that Ellone was  
now tending to Rinoa and so was Clef, who was finally able to stand.  
  
"Oh my!" Ellone gasped.  
  
"Saturn!!" Clef said.  
  
Clef immediately helped Squall with the bodies and he and Ellone tended to them.  
  
"where's Umi and Cloud?" Clef asked.  
  
In reply, Squall went back in the water.  
  
  
  
Umi opened her eyes to find out that she was in a black void.  
  
"where am I?" she asked herself.  
  
"you are safe here." a male voice replied.  
  
Umi turned around to find a tall, handsome guy with long white hair tied behind him,  
ice-blue eyes, charming smile and wings wearing a very regal-looking suit.  
  
Umi's heart leaped as he saw the man, but she didn't know why. She felt happy and  
there was a feeling inside of her that just wanted to run to him and hug him and even  
kiss him but the other part was telling her not to go near this person.  
  
"who are you?" she asked.  
  
The man looked away, as if hurt, much to Umi's surprise. It was like she was supposed  
to know him but didn't remember.  
  
"have you forgotten me? you promised me that you'd never forget." he said.  
  
"I promised?" Umi asked "when?"  
  
The man sighed and looked at her once more with his charming smile. "try to remember.."  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn it!" Ferio shouted as he and Presea kept Yue's body from being clinically dead.  
  
Yue was just dimension-travelling with his spirit. There were risks to it like being  
comatosed or paralyzed for a few days but the worst was death. If the person doing the  
travel stayed out of his body for too long, his body might die.  
  
"what was he thinking?" Presea asked.  
  
"don't know. Some crazy idea again, I s'pose." Ferio replied. "Yue! come back now!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Squall's ears were trying to pop off his head because of the buliding pressure. His  
lungs burned for air. But still, he went deeper. He knew he saw Umi's hand in the abyss  
and was determined to get to her.  
  
Just as he was about to continue, a bright blur of gold streaked passed him. In  
reaction, he drew his gunblade that was strapped on his back. He looked behind him  
and saw a sea wrym looking at him with its golden eyes. The creature was beautiful,  
mysterious and dangerous all at the same time. Its golden scales gave off its own  
glow and gave a faint light in the darkness that they were in.  
  
Squall loosened his grip on the gunblade and relaxed a little. There was a feeling  
inside him that told him not to fear the creature or hurt it, but to just relax.  
The creature opened its mouth and Squall immediately tightened his grip on the gunblade  
and silently scolded himself for lowering his guard.  
  
The creature just kept its mouth open, not attacking but just let its mouth stay open,  
which puzzled Squall. Then suddenly, a bubble appeared from its mouth. Squall was  
surprised when he realized what the thing was doing. It was blowing a bubble. The creature  
blew until the bubble was big enough for Squall to fit in. And the bubble drifted toward  
Squall while the creature closed its mouth. Squall just put the gunblade infront of him,  
the tip facing the incoming bubble, thinking that it woud pop and whatever harm it would  
cause would just pop away with it. But instead of popping, the bubble slowly got closer  
to Squall, passing though the blade as if it was a ghost. Finally he was inside the bubble.  
  
Inside, the bubble was dry but Squall held his breath thinking that there was some kind  
of poison gas inside the thing. But finally, his lungs gave in and he breathed in and out  
gasping and panting. Expecting to die any minute, he found out that the bubble was filled  
with 100% oxygen and that the sea wyrm had actually saved him.  
  
"Well....whudda y'know.." he said, "thanks." saluting to the sea wyrm. In reply, the  
creature roared in glee.  
  
The two just stared at each other until Squall spoke up in irritation.  
  
"are you waiting for me to say something?"   
  
The sea wyrm moved a little.  
  
"hmm... that must be a 'yes', I guess.." he said.  
  
Then the sea wyrm just went away in a streak of gold.  
  
"that was nice." he said. But just when he was going to think of something else again,  
the sea wyrm appeared again, this time with a stick in its mouth.  
  
The creature put the stick in the bubble.  
  
Squall touched the stick and an idea popped into his brain. "fetch?" he asked the wyrm.  
  
The sea wyrm moved in excitement.  
  
"hmm... can you fetch a woman? and a man? there? in the deeper parts??" he asked, not  
sure if the sea wyrm understood him. But then, the sea wyrm took off.  
  
* * *  
  
END CHAPTER 12  
  
whew!!!!! that was a long one.... well, I hope you liked this one! and thank you for  
the people who are reading !!!!  
  
Jaa ne!!!! ^____________^ 


	13. Return

**The usual disclaimers apply**  
  
  
~In the last chapter…  
  
"that was nice." he said. But just when he was going to think of something else again,  
the sea wyrm appeared again, this time with a stick in its mouth.  
  
The creature put the stick in the bubble.  
  
Squall touched the stick and an idea popped into his brain. "fetch?" he asked the wyrm.  
  
The sea wyrm moved in excitement.  
  
"hmm... can you fetch a woman? and a man? there? in the deeper parts??" he asked, not  
sure if the sea wyrm understood him. But then, the sea wyrm took off.  
  
  
  
Notes:  
~*~ - dream state  
- thoughts  
* * * - another place, time, space,...etc.  
  
THE LEGEND OF ATLANTIS  
By: Rhys Icewind  
  
  
Chapter 13 - Return  
  
~*~  
  
Little Umi was sitting by the rails in their house, watching the waves lapping on the  
shore, feeling the air.  
  
"Atlantis, my home, please wait for me..." she said.  
  
"She will always wait for you." another voice said. Umi looked to her left and saw  
another kid watching the waves. Umi ran over to him.  
  
"Hello. I've never seen you before." she said.  
  
The young boy looked at her.  
  
the little blue-haired girl thought.  
  
He had a short, silvery-white hair and ice-blue eyes to match. He charming look on his  
face, especially his smile. "I'm new around these parts." he said.  
  
Curious about the stranger, she stayed, forgetting what her parents told her, over and  
over again. "you travel a lot?" she asked.  
  
"uh-uh. And I won't be staying here for long too, I guess."  
  
"aww...that's a pity. Winter's coming up and you should really see the icicles that form  
around by the shore. It's really beautiful. Especially when the sun shines on them! OH!  
you should see all the colors of the rainbow reflected on the water!!" she said excitedly.  
She then turned to look at the ocean again. "I love the waters."  
  
The little boy looked at her and smiled a little more. "Me too. We often sail you know.  
But we went by train this time."  
  
"Why? where's your boat?"  
  
The little boy laughed. he thought. It was obvious to him now  
that she was younger also. Maybe by a year.  
  
"what's so funny?" she pouted.  
  
He stopped laughing ans smiled, looking at the ocean. "nothing." he said, "you've never  
been out of this town before huh?"  
  
Umi looked down and looked out the ocean, loningly. "uh-uh....I miss my home..."  
  
The boy looked at her strangely. "why not go back there now?"  
  
"No. You don't understand. Winhill is not my true home. My real home lies in the ocean."  
  
he thought.  
  
Suddenly, Umi remembered what he said a while ago. "what did you mean by 'she will  
always wait for me'?"  
  
Looking out the ocean he said, touching his chest where his heart was, "your home...  
She will always stay in your heart. Never leave your side. Always waiting for you."  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
"you will..." he said, "...wait....we haven't introduced yet. I'm Yue, age 5"  
  
Umi smiled. "I'm Umi and I'm 4 years old already. You must know a lot." She added.  
  
"my teacher teaches me all the time."  
  
"There you are!" a male voice said. Both children looked to see a black-haired adult  
heading their way. He had brown, friendly eyes. "Yue, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm just talking to my new friend, sensei" he said.  
  
The man looked at Umi and she shied a little. The man regarded her carefuly and smiled.  
he thought happily. "You've made a nice friend, I could tell." he said.  
  
Umi looked up and smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah, sensei Makoto, this is Umi. Umi, teacher Makoto." Yue said.  
  
"pleased to meet your aquaintance." Makoto said and bowed.  
  
Umi bowed as well, lifting the skirt of her dress a little and bended her right foot  
behind her left foot, like a true lady. "I'm pleased to meet you too." she said, smiling.  
  
"ahh... a Little Lady." Makoto said and smiled, making Umi blush a little. "Oh, and  
before I forget, Yue, we will be staying by a hotel near the church." he said, "Miss  
Umi, will you be so kind to show Yue to the hotel? Because I see that you are having  
quite a fun here and Yue just loves wandering around..." he gave Yue a reproachful  
look, because Yue had left his side unknowingly.  
  
"I will!!" Umi said excitedly.  
  
"Wonderful. Now I'll be at the hotel if you need anything." He said, standing up and  
turning to leave. "And oh, Yue, please be a gentleman." he added and left.  
  
Both children laughed as Umi started to splash water in Yue's face.  
  
~FLASH!~  
  
"Yue?" Umi said.  
  
She was 15 now and was at Balamb town, resting from the training she was having at  
Balamb Garden. She was by the dock and was started to get bored when a ship unloaded  
and out came a young lad, about 3 inches taller than her; with silvery-white hair that  
reached his shoulders, tied to his back, ice-blue eyes and a charming face.  
  
And smile.  
  
She'd never forget his smile.  
  
The lad looked at her and shifted his backpack a little. In his eyes, Umi saw a hint  
of recognition.  
  
"Umi?" he said.  
  
Umi went over and smiled. "I thought you forgot." she said.  
  
"Ahh... I see we meet again!" Makoto, now in his thirties, said from behind.  
  
"Sensei Makoto!!!" Umi ran to him and embraced him.  
  
"how you've grown, Little Lady." he said.  
  
Umi blushed a little.  
  
"I agree. And grown more beautiful too, I must say." Yue said from behind.  
  
Umi blushed a little bit more. "not really..." she shyly told them. She then changed  
the topic. "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Us? just travelling again.." Yue replied with a smile.  
  
~FLASH!~   
  
"Leaving huh?" Umi said as they walked along the shore.  
  
The sky was filled with reds and oranges as the sun began to set. The sea water lapped  
on the shore, wetting the sand. The cool breeze blew through their hair.  
  
"yep..." Yue replied.  
  
Umi kept of walking but didn't notice that Yue had stopped and was looking at her  
intently. When Umi noticed his absence, she looked behind her and was Yue looking  
at her, just a few strides away. "what are you doing there?"  
  
Yue walked closer until he was only a step away. "do you beleive in destinies?"  
His ice-blue eyes staring deeply into Umi's.  
  
The pressure and depth of his gaze made her nervous. "I...I..."  
  
"well?"  
  
Umi looked away and sighed. "I don't know..."  
  
Yue gently placed the fingers of his left hand below her chin and pulled her face gently  
to look at her deep blue eyes again. And with his free hand, he hooked Umi's right hand  
pinkie with his. "will you promise not to forget me?"  
  
Umi could have jerked away but Yue's gaze kept her locked in place.  
  
"will you?" he asked more seriously.  
  
Umi relaxed herself, held the hand that touched her face by the wrist and smiled.  
  
"I will"  
  
~*~  
  
"do you remember now?" Yue said with a smile.  
  
Umi's eyes filled with tears as she recalled those past meetings with this man.   
"Yue... but... wings...?"  
  
"This is the real me... Umi, she waits for you still. I wait for you still"  
  
Umi's tears rolled on her cheeks freely. She ran to him and hugged him tightly.  
Yue's strong arms hugged her back. Suddenly, he felt his limbs failing him. Umi  
felt the weight shift abruptly.  
  
"what's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing, but I have to go back....I'll always be waiting..." he said  
as he gently caressed her face. He started to disappear.  
  
"Yue!!" Umi shouted as she started to grab hold onto Yue's disappearing form.  
  
"Come to me....I'll be waiting." he said as he finally disappeared.  
  
* * *  
  
Cloud slowly opened his eyes and noticed the wetness of his surroundings. And  
suddenly, he noticed that he was underwater. He almost drowned if he didn't hold  
his breath fast enough. His lungs immediately burned due to the lack of water  
and he instinctively swam up.  
  
Before he could ever start on swimming up, Cloud noticed a pale hand in the  
corner of his eye. And swam towards it. When he reached it, he grabbed it and  
pulled it up.  
  
"Umi!" he said, forgetting that he was underwater.  
  
Cloud immediately closed his mouth, making his lungs burn more. Holding Umi  
tightly by her waist, he swam up slowly knowing that they might die if they   
rose fast but also keeping in mind that they might drown if he was too slow.  
In the darkness, he saw two golden eyes floating in the blackness. Moving  
away from it, the thing followed and out came a golden sea wyrm. Cloud slowed  
his movement and partially closing his eyes, playing dead. He then noticed  
that the creature's mouth opened and it blew a bubble...  
  
* * *  
  
"Is she fine?" Rinoa asked Clef.  
  
She, Shayla and Sakura had already recovered from their unconsciousness only  
to discover the grave situation that Saturn was in.  
  
Clef shook his head.  
  
"there MUST be something you can do!?!?" she shook him.  
  
"STOP!!! the moment she used that attack, she knew what the consequences will  
be! There is NOTHING we can do!!!" he said, holding Rinoa by her shoulders.  
  
"no..." Rinoa whined.  
  
Clef let her go and went over by the shore. Shayla and Sakura comforted Rinoa  
while Ellone went over to Clef and comforted him.  
  
While the drama continued, Squall rose from the pool, followed by Cloud who  
was holding Umi's unconscious body. Shayla was the first one to notice.  
  
"Squall! Cloud! UMI!!" she shouted as she ran towards them.  
  
Before anybody could say anything, Clef spoke up. "Now's the time. We are all  
complete. We must go back to the Temple. Rinoa, lead on."  
  
"ME?" Rinoa pointed to herself. "b-but I don't know how!"  
  
Ellone approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. "The way is within you.."  
she touched Hotaru's pendant and it glowed slightly. "..she will always be there  
to help you."  
  
Rinoa mustered her courage and followed her heart. She went over by the edge of  
the shore and touched the pendant. It glowed brightly, broke-off from the necklace  
and floated above her head. She chanted:  
  
Open portal,  
To the seas.  
Show the way  
And make it clear.  
Not looking back,  
Never losing trust,  
Open thy doors   
And don't fail us!  
  
Suddenly, a huge pentagon appeared below them, all of them fitting in the center  
of the star. The outline of the star glowed and light bursted, going outwards and  
suddenly, when the light faded, they disappeared as well.  
  
* * *  
  
"They are arriving." Emeraude said as they stood at the hall.   
  
Ferio and Presea both nodded their heads.  
  
"make way." she bade them and they moved to do as said.  
  
With the blink of an eye, the group appeared and the Magical One collapsed to  
the ground. Her knight in black ran to her side and casted a healing spell on  
her.  
  
Emeraude approached the couple and touched the knight's shoulder. "sir knight,  
let me tend to her needs. For now, please go with King Ferio and Lady Presea   
giude you through the halls"  
  
Squall, though baffled by the greeting, just nodded and went over to Shayla's  
side.   
  
Clef stepped forward. "Emeraude, I'll proceed to my room." And he walked away.  
  
"How 'bout Umi?" Cloud stepped forward, the unconscious Umi in his arms.  
  
"Let me have her." Ferio said, extending his arms. "She's wet! what happened!?!"   
  
"Fell into a very deep lake." Cloud replied.  
  
"so I guess we all should dry up. Let's go." Presea said as she went down the  
left tunnel.   
  
And they all followed, leaving Umi in Ferio's arms.   
  
"She's not doing good." Ferio commented.  
  
Clef looked at him. "They do not know it, but, she's near dying. We have to  
hurry."  
  
  
* * *  
  
END CHAPTER 13 


	14. Empty Bodies

**The usual disclaimers apply**  
  
  
~In the last chapter…  
  
"so I guess we all should dry up. Let's go." Presea said as she went down the  
left tunnel.   
  
And they all followed, leaving Umi in Ferio's arms.   
  
"She's not doing good." Ferio commented.  
  
Clef looked at him. "They do not know it, but, she's near dying. We have to  
hurry."  
  
  
  
Notes:  
~*~ - dream state  
- thoughts  
* * * - another place, time, space,...etc.  
  
THE LEGEND OF ATLANTIS  
By: Rhys Icewind  
  
  
Chapter 13 - Empty Bodies  
  
After a few more minutes of walking and sight-showing, the group again walked the  
main hall. They stopped at the end of it, where two beautifully carved doors faced  
opposite each other.  
  
Presea turned to face them. "There will be where the girls will sleep in this room"  
she said, pointing to the door to her right, "and this is where the boys will sleep"  
she pointed to the opposite door "all of you may rest..."  
  
"AT LAST!" Shayla said as she went inside the girl's room, followed by Sakura. The  
guys went inside their room as well but when Ellone started to walk towards the door,  
Presea stopped her.  
  
"You must come with me. I have something to show you."  
  
Presea offered her hand and Ellone held it. In a blink of an eye, they were gone.  
  
* * *  
  
"Yue!!! what did you do this time??!?!" Ferio said in fustration.  
  
Umi was still unconscious still and Clef knew who was the culprit. When Yue did  
his travelling, he had to call on Umi's spirit as well. Yue knew how to go back.  
Umi didn't.  
  
"Let me do it..." Yue offered.  
  
"you're still weak." Clef argued.  
  
Ferio glared at him and went back to his work of keeping Umi's body alive.  
  
The winged man rose up weakly on his bed and managed to stand up, seeking support  
from one of the bed's posts.  
  
"stop your foolishness Yue!" Ferio shouted at him.  
  
Yue kept on standing and started to walk towards them.  
  
Clef wanted to stop him but something inside him told him to help Yue instead. So,  
He walked towards him and supported him so that he could walk towards Ferio and Umi.  
  
"what the..." a surprised Ferio said when Yue's hand suddenly touched Umi's neck.  
"what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm looking for..... OH! here it is!" Yue held up something from Umi's neck. It  
was a neclace with a small, blue, round pendant.  
  
Clef's eyes widened. "that's..."  
  
"the missing part of the pendant." Yue finished as he got his medallion and placed  
the pendant on the dent in the middle. The whole medallion glowed a light blue and  
a minute later, Umi's body glowed with it.  
  
~*~  
  
Umi cried as she sad on the cold, black floor.   
  
"how do I get out of here?!?!" she whined.  
  
a voice said.  
  
"follow what?"  
  
  
  
"how can that help me?"  
  
  
  
"re...member?"  
  
Umi then remembered the memories that she had just found and bathed in the good  
feeling that she was getting. Unknowingly, her body glowed blue and she started  
to drift back into reality.  
  
~*~  
  
Umi moaned in the warmth of healing magic.  
  
"she's back." Yue said, holding her hand.  
  
Both Ferio and Clef smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where is this place?" Ellone asked, seeing the beautifuly decorated hall - more  
beautiful than than what she had already seen.  
  
"This is the place where one cannot go without our permission" Presea answered.  
  
The hall ended with a large an huge door, carved in gold with a picture of the  
universe.  
  
Presea opened the door slightly, enough for the two of them to enter. Inside, four  
huge pillars glowed each glow colored red, blue, green and golden-brown were found  
in each corner of the small but spacious room. Each was at least 15 feet tall and   
had engravings on each end made of different slabs precious stones. In the middle  
of each bottom engraving was a symbol made of gold. In the middle of the room was a  
pentagon made of gold. It had inscriptions and symbols written on and around it.   
  
"Welcome." a deep but feminine voice said.  
  
"Oh, Ellone, she is Pluto. One of the Sailor Soldiers....and I'm afraid the  
last as well." Presea introduced.  
  
"Oh, hello....Saturn must be..."  
  
"Yes, Magical one..." Pluto said, "...she's one of us."  
  
"I'm sorry.." Ellone sadly said.  
  
Pluto just smiled.   
  
"Ellone the reason why I brough you here is to show you these..." Presea waved  
her hand towards the pillars.  
  
Ellone walked towards the red-glowing pillar. Her eyes widened at what she saw.  
"th-that's a - a ...!!!"  
  
  
* * *  
  
END CHAPTER 14  
  
ha-ha sorry for doing such a short chapter but I ran out of ideas to write. I'm  
hoping to end this story by chapter 18 or something.... let's just wait and see ne?  
I'm writing this as it goes btu I do have a plan in mind on how it would end. To  
those reading... don't worry... the agony(?) is about to end. ^_~ 


	15. Binding of the Sorceress

**The usual disclaimers apply**  
  
  
~In the last chapter…  
  
Pluto just smiled.   
  
"Ellone the reason why I brough you here is to show you these..." Presea waved  
her hand towards the pillars.  
  
Ellone walked towards the red-glowing pillar. Her eyes widened at what she saw.  
"th-that's a - a ...!!!"  
  
  
  
Notes:  
~*~ - dream state  
- thoughts  
* * * - another place, time, space,...etc.  
  
THE LEGEND OF ATLANTIS  
By: Rhys Icewind  
  
  
Chapter 15 - Binding of the Sorceress  
  
The group assembled in the main atrium except for Umi, Rinoa, Ellone, Yue and Eagle.   
The girls were all dressed in sleeveless, silk dresses while the men wore white shirt,  
loose pants and a tunic held by a belt(belts in the case of Squall).  
  
"It is now time that breif you all on the current situation. Galaxia has plans to rule  
over this dimension and afterwards, other dimensions as well." Presea started then sat  
down.  
  
Pluto stood up and held her staff aloft, letting them see Galaxia's holographical   
portrait. "This is Galaxia. Now, the only way to stop her is by summoning the guardians  
of the pillar. Three are now summoned and only one is left."  
  
"Are we to find this other person?" Shayla suddenly asked.  
  
"No. You will all be led to the chamber of pillars where Rinoa and Ellone are..."  
  
"what's..." Shayla started to say, but Sakura shushed her.  
  
"as I was saying, you will all be led to the chamber of pillars and there we shall   
start the ceremony. Sakura, please ask Ellone to help Shayla. No further questions   
may be asked." Pluto finished by lowering her staff and disappearing.  
  
"let's go." Ferio simply said, and Presea proceeded to open the secret doors.  
  
===  
  
"mors mortis..." Galaxia started her chant and her crystal ball glowed black.  
  
The world called Terra acted accordingly. The once blue skies turned dark and the  
bright sun no longer shone. It was as if an eclipse was happening.  
  
"...maligo-are!"   
  
The symbol of a skull over two crossed bones appeared on the crystal ball. In Terra,  
people panicked and some kept themselves inside their houses. Those who were outside  
the towns and were roaming in the woods were unlucky and they just died. Their skin  
withered and it was as if they were bags in which the contents were being sucked away,  
bones along with it.  
  
Realizing that the towns were protected from her spell, her eyes blazed a firey red  
and she tried to penatrate the ancient charms that protected each town.  
  
'you will never succeed' she heard a voice behind her.  
  
Much to her surprised, she saw a woman, all clad in a white, flowing gown, long, golden  
hair, royal-blue eyes with a golden cresent upon her forehead.  
  
"Serena." she smirked.  
  
'Galaxia, why do you have to do this?' said Serena, her voice and eyes filled with  
compassion.  
  
"none of your business, Serena! you are not my Queen and you will never be!" Galaxia  
shouted, then she raised her hand, "EVANESCO!"   
  
The image of Serena disappeared but her voice lingered a bit longer. 'there is still  
time, change, Galaxia' then, it faded away.  
  
"foolish one!" she shouted at the thin air, "never will they understand the pain they  
caused me!"  
  
===  
  
"please sit down." Ellone told Sakura and Shayla.  
  
The duo say down, with Shayla sitting in front of the red pillar and Sakura infront  
of the green pillar. Cloud just stood infront of the golden-brown colored pillar.  
  
Rinoa stepped from out of nowhere wearing a white colored dress with golden linings.  
It had long sleeves that grew wider as the reached her wrists. Around her neck, she  
wore Saturn's pendant and a diamond-studded medallion which was the size of her fist.  
It glowed a faint blue in the pale light.  
  
Shayla, being the only person who had no idea to what was happening almost asked a  
question, hadn't Ellone given her an icy glare. she thought,   
  
  
"the binding shall now begin. I trust you are ready, Rinoa?" Pluto asked. She had  
appeared in the room before the other did. She was the only person who wore the same  
outfit that she did as usual - short, olive-green skirt; white bodice with a green  
ribbon and a maroon-colored brooch in the middle; olive- colored collar with 2 white  
stripes along the edges; dark-green colored shoes and white gloves that reached her  
elbow with two soft rings at the edge that were the same color as her skirt.  
  
Rinoa kept her eyes fixed on the ground and gave a curt nod.  
  
"Pluto...we can't start as of yet." Presea suddenly said.  
  
Pluto raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Shayla-shayla" she simply answered.  
  
Shayla-shayla stood up at the mention of her name. "Okay! what's going on?"  
  
"Please calm down Shayla" Cloud said, holding shayla's shoulder.  
  
"CALM DOWN?!?! what do you mean calm down? all of you seem to know what's going on,  
I surely don't! why won't someone explain something?"  
  
Presea approached her and touched her forehead with her index finger. Shayla suddenly  
became quiet and fell to the floor.  
  
~*~  
  
"Shayla!" a little voice shouted. It was little Sakura.  
  
Shayla ran over to her and embraced her. "Sakura, what are you doing here?"  
  
"waiting for you." another voice said.  
  
Shayla suddenly broke her embrace and stepped back. In the place of Sakura was a tall,  
blonde woman with thin-rimmed glasses and beautiful emerald eyes who was smiling at her.  
"what's the matter?"  
  
"w-who are you?"  
  
"Fuu. don't you remember, Hikaru?"  
  
"Hikaru?"  
  
"yes. Isn't that your name?" she tilted her head.  
  
"No. It's Shayla"  
  
"That can't be!" she smiled, "look at yourself, long, braided, red hair; blazing  
red eyes full of courage, the red orb on your left hand..."  
  
"what?" Shayla's eyes widened in surprise. "but..."  
  
Fuu turned around and raised her left hand. "speculum" she whispered, and from the  
floor rose a simple, round mirror; clear as crystal.  
  
Shayla gasped at the image in the mirror. It was indeed as Fuu had described it.  
And not only that, but also she was wearing a long flowing, red gown. It was not  
the Shayla she knew in the mirror, but it was another person. Shayla ran closer to the  
mirror and touched her face in awe. But suddenly, the image in the mirror smiled.  
Shayla jumped back as the image slowly stepped out of the mirror. "hello. Nice to see  
you again." she said. Shayla thought, "I miss  
you so much."  
  
"miss me?" Shayla said.  
  
Hikaru's eyes were filled with hurt. "Have you truly become so free that you have  
forgotten me?"  
  
"for-" Shayla's voice was cut shot as she suddenly felt a certain pang in her heart.  
It was hurt, she knew, but didn't know why.  
  
"Dear Hikaru, maybe the things she have gone through were so tough and unavoidable that  
she has your memory lost in her mind." Fuu said.  
  
Hikaru held Shayla's hand and said, "Please try to remember..."  
  
As soon as she said those words, Shayla's mind were flooded with memories: her graduation,  
her first day at the garden, her happy childhood, the time she was adopted and finally, the  
beggining.... how she was separated from her true self, how she knew that the world was in  
danger, how she was parted with her true friends.  
  
Warm tears ran down her eyes as she embraced Hikaru with all her heart. She knew now.  
  
They were one.  
  
~*~  
  
Shayla woke from her dream, in the same place, unmoved.  
  
"Are you OK?" Sakura's voice came from her left.  
  
Shayla looked at her, still with tears in her eyes, and just nodded.  
  
"I guess we can start now?" Pluto asked.  
  
"Rinoa." Presea simply said, pointing at the center of the floor, at the center of  
the gold pentagon.  
  
Rinoa obeyed and walked towards the center slowly, keeping her eyes on the floor. When  
she finally reached the center, silence could be felt everywhere. "O, sorceresses of old,"  
she started, and the pillars glowed more brightly. "..hear the cry of your people." The  
glow of the pillars started to pulsate and Rinoa looked up. Much to Shayla and Squall's  
surprise, Rinoa's brown eyes were glowing white and so was her body. Then, she started  
to chant again:  
  
"Save us from the trouble that awakens,  
Through the midst of time, we found you,  
pillars of light  
full of strength and might  
help us in our time of plight!  
ADSTRINGO!!!!"  
  
The pillars gave off ane explosion of light as the Spell of Binding ended and their  
arcane magics released. The pentagon underneath Rinoa glowed furiously, undaunted by  
the powerful explosion of the pillars.   
  
After the light show, the brightness slowly faded and three people in the room were  
left glowing. Rinoa's own glow was lost and she collapsed to the floor. Squall immediately  
ran to her.  
  
"welcome back." Pluto greeted the three glowing persons.  
  
Everybody (except Squall and Rinoa) smiled at what they saw: Cloud was still the same  
as before, but everone could feel his increased power. On the place of Sakura stood a   
stately woman with short hair with curls on the ends and emerald green eyes wearing  
a mint-green silken gown.  
  
"Fuu." Ferio said as he embraced her and she embraced back. "how I missed you."  
  
"me too." She simply said, her head buried in Ferio's chest.  
  
On the other hand, on the place of Shayla stood another stately woman just a few inches  
shorter of Fuu. She had long, unbraided red hair and firey red eyes. She was wearing a  
light-red verion of what Fuu wore. Lantis approached her.  
  
"Hikaru." he smiled.  
  
"Lantis, I missed you so." Hikaru said and they embraced.  
  
"Welcome back, Prince Cloud, Queen Fuu and Princess Hikaru." Presea greeted.  
  
Cloud smiled at Presea. "It is good to be back indeed, Tifa."  
  
Presea just smiled at him with longing in her eyes.  
  
  
Meanwhile, inside Yue's room where Umi slept, Umi glowed a faint blue and she suddenly  
awoke. "It is time."  
  
  
  
* * *   
END CHAPTER 15  
  
the following Latin terms were used in this chapter:   
(arranged in order of appearance)  
  
mors mortis - death  
maligo-are - to do/ contrive evil   
evanesco - (evanui) to vanish, disappear / pass away   
speculum - mirror  
adstringo - (persons) bind, oblige, (+ refl.) commit oneself to   
  
source: Latin Dictionary and Grammar Aid 


	16. Start

**The usual disclaimers apply**  
  
  
~In the last chapter…  
  
Cloud smiled at Presea. "It is good to be back indeed, Tifa."  
  
Presea just smiled at him with longing in her eyes.  
  
  
Meanwhile, inside Yue's room where Umi slept, Umi glowed a faint blue and she suddenly  
awoke. "It is time."  
  
  
  
Notes:  
~*~ - dream state  
- thoughts  
* * * - another place, time, space,...etc.  
  
THE LEGEND OF ATLANTIS  
By: Rhys Icewind  
  
  
Chapter 16 - Start  
  
Squall paced the room worriedly as Rinoa slept in her bed silently for three days.   
Since the last meeting, the pillars were given the chance to have time for a little  
chit-chat and catching up. With the situation and current events. But the three days  
were cut short since Pluto discovered that Galaxia had already made her move.  
  
"don't be so worried, Squall. It'll only make you older." a sweet voice said from  
behind.  
  
Squall looked around to find Umi who was wearing a simple blue sleeveless dress,  
looking at him, smiling.  
  
"I'm also worried about the others." he said.  
  
"why don't we go to them then?" she asked.  
  
"we?" Squall asked her.  
  
Umi giggled. "why of course! We, Hikaru, Fuu and the others are still a part of the  
garden aren't we?"  
  
Squall smiled.  
  
"that's better. Rinoa will rise any moment now. I can feel it. Just take it easy  
and I'll just tell the others about the plan." Umi said, then walked out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
"All SeeDs prepare for any battle that might come out. Stand by on assigned post."  
Quistis said on the P.A. then she cut the mic and sighed. "where's Squall and the  
others? have you found them yet?" she asked Irvine, who was standing beside her.  
  
"nope. dunno what happened to them." he simply replied.  
  
Just then, Selphie came running into the room, panting and breathing hard. "Q-q..."  
  
Irvine ran to her and assisted her. "here, take this water."  
  
"thanks!" *gulp*.......*gulp*.....*gulp*..."ahhh... thanks!" Selphie said, wiping  
her mouth with her hankie.  
  
Irvine gave her a salute.  
  
Quistis shook her head and rolled her eyes. "what's the message?" she asked.  
  
"OH YEAH!" Selphie remembered. "there's an unknown message coming in. Squall's  
there too."  
  
"Squall?" she repeated, almost standing up. "patch it in!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Quistis? this is Squall. do you hear?" he asked.  
  
Pluto had decided to let the Garden know of their arrival, to avoid any mayhem.  
  
"I hear you loud and clear." Quistis said from the other line.  
  
"Quistis, I have to make it short. I'll just tell you that I'll be coming there  
with help. Don't worry, we're all fine here. Just keep alert at all times OK?"  
Squall said with immediate hurry.  
  
"uhhh...OK." she replied.  
  
"okay. over and out."  
  
"over and out."  
  
Pluto turned off the old radio. They were avoiding as much detection from Galaxia  
as possible.  
  
"let's go then." Umi said with a smile.   
  
They were all prepared. Umi was in her usual uniform. Squall was in his black  
attire and Rinoa was in her usual as well but she was carried by Squall due to  
still weak body. Hikaru was in a SeeD uniform and so was Fuu. Cloud and Clef  
were wearing a SeeD outfit as well. Ferio wore a white shirt and pants, green  
tunic and brown belt. Presea was in a simple, white, silk dress. Pluto was in  
her usual sailor outfit. Yue and Lantis both wore a tuxedo with capes and a  
bit of armor on the shoulders; Yue in white and Lantis in black.  
  
Presea raised her left hand as soon as Umi and Squall got close.  
  
"eo ire itum!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Zell was pacing the quad guarding it, along with other people when a bright light  
suddenly flashed just before the tree.  
  
"prepare yourself!" Zell ordered.  
  
The SeeDs acted accordingly, going into formation and readying their weapons.  
  
When the light disappeared, a group of people were left behind. Upon seeing them,  
Zell and the other SeeDs with him were immediately puzzled since some of the people  
were wearing SeeD uniforms.  
  
"Zell, don't worry. It's just us." a familiar voice said.  
  
"Squall? SQUALL!!! YOU'RE BACK!!" Zell jumped up and down and smiled and ran to him.  
"who's the other people? .....Umi's here.....who are they?" he said, pointing at the  
others.  
  
"I'll explain later." he simply said, "Infirmary first."  
  
Zell saw Rinoa and immediately nodded.  
  
"wait." Presea said.  
  
Squall looked at her. "what's wrong?"  
  
"she's here." Umi answered.  
  
Suddenly, just a few paces behind the SeeDs, a dark cloud appeared, glowing black,  
red and violet. The black cloud landed and on the spot appeared a smaller version of  
Ultimecia wearing a more golden version of what she used to wear, with a face and  
two feet and a more human set of hands.  
  
"Ultimecia?" Zell unbelievingly said.  
  
Yue walked infront of Umi and summoned his sword, it had a long blade with a simple,  
white hilt and a blue orb in the middle.  
  
"Galxia." Lantis said.  
  
  
  
* * *  
END CHAPTER 16  
  
Hi there! I hope you like what's going on. I'll be putting up the next chapter sooner  
or later (sooner, I hope). Let's get ready to rumble! ^_^  
  
Latin words used in the fic:  
eo ire itum : to go, advance, proceed, travel, move along, progress.   
  
** note: the Ultimecia I'm talking about is the final form, the last Ultimecia  
that they battled. The without the face, no feet and odd hands.   
  
Jaa ne! ^_^ 


	17. War

**The usual disclaimers apply**  
  
  
~In the last chapter…  
  
"Ultimecia?" Zell unbelievingly said.  
  
Yue walked infront of Umi and summoned his sword, it had a long blade with a simple,  
white hilt and a blue orb in the middle.  
  
"Galxia." Lantis said.  
  
  
  
Notes:  
~*~ - dream state  
*...*- thoughts  
* * * - another place, time, space,...etc.  
  
THE LEGEND OF ATLANTIS  
By: Rhys Icewind  
  
  
Chapter 17 - War  
  
"You think you can face me now?" she taunted them, "with such a crippling blow?"  
  
"crippling blow?" Squall questioned.  
  
"she's right..." Presea said, frowning, "Rinoa is down and she is a needed ally."  
  
Squall looked at his dear Rinoa who was unconscious at that time. *Do you really  
hold such power within you?* he questioned her in his thoughts. But then, her  
face distorted for a bit and it made Squall worries even worse. "what do you want?"  
  
"just her." Galaxia said, pointing at Rinoa.  
  
Squall looked at her defiantly and snarled, "never!"  
  
Galaxia smiled and gathered a small amount of magic in her finger tips. Small  
blue orbs floated before her hand. "abeo!!" she shouted, sending the balls of  
power Rinoa's way.  
  
"confuto!!" Umi shouted, making the orbs disappear.  
  
Hikaru looked at her strangely. "I didn't know you knew that!"  
  
Umi just winked at her.  
  
Galaxia's smile even became more wicked. "ahh....princess Atlantis.... how nice  
that we meet once again."  
  
"so unfortunate." she replied.  
  
* * *  
  
Rinoa floated in a white space.   
  
It was plain and white.  
  
"Am I in heaven?" she asked.  
  
From afar, Rinoa heard a soft giggle.  
  
"who's there??!?!" she shouted.  
  
"you have nothing to fear from me..." a soft, female, child-like voice said.  
  
Rinoa tried to extend her vision to the whiteness in the room. It made her remember  
the place when they were going home from the Time Compression. After a few minutes,  
Rinoa closed her eye to rest her aching eyes.  
  
"please show yourself.." she said, almost to a whisper.  
  
"open your eyes and you will see" she said.  
  
Rinoa opened her eyes and the sight before her surprised her. In front of her stood  
a young teen dressed in clothes that would fit a queen. She had long, black hair, nice  
brown eyes and she looked like a youthful clone of herself.  
  
"who are you?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"I am your descendant from the future. My name is of no importance. Let me tell you  
straight: what I will tell you now must NEVER be told to others. Otherwise, the future  
that I live in might change or worse.....shatter." she told her.  
  
Rinoa looked at her oddly. "Shatter?"  
  
"If something changes in the future, we cannot say if it will be good or bad. As with  
this present, sorceresses and sorcerers are widespread. In the future, there are many  
beings that posess magic...."   
  
Rinoa nodded her head. "I understand.."  
  
The teenager smiled at her. "That's good. My message will be short. All I will say  
to you is that the future is bleak. If you do not stop the evil that is spreading in  
your time, the future will be destroyed. Right now, whatever happenings that are  
occuring while you are here affects us greatly. One of my closest friends have died  
because of it."  
  
"So, are you here to stop others from dying?"  
  
The girl's face turned serious. "No. I will die soon, for I have conjured a sickeness  
that rooted from this evil. My kingdom is in great peril and so does the hope of the  
future. In the farther future, my descendant is the only living person that could  
turn back the whole humanity from turning to evil. Do you understand?"  
  
Rinoa was taken aback by her words.  
  
She was speechless.  
  
"the 'pillars', as they call them in this time are what we call eidolons. It could  
also be translated as Guardian Forces." she said.  
  
Rinoa's eyes widened in shock. "GFs? Umi, Hikaru, Fuu and Cloud?"  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
Just as they were about to talk a bit more, their whole surroundings turned red  
for a second and Rinoa noticed that the girl's straight standing faltered for a  
moment.   
  
"are you okay?" she worriedly asked.  
  
"I-I'm fine. Now listen carefully, the eidolon of water holds....." she started to  
say, but suddenly, her image, along with her voice, started to fade.  
  
"holds what?!?!"  
  
"k-.....e..."  
  
...  
  
She was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
Galaxia laughed as she looked at all the wriggling SeeDs at her feet. Only the  
group, protected by Presea, Clef and Emeraude's already weakening powers, were  
left standing with very little wounds. "how pitiful" she said.  
  
"you....will never!" Fuu shouted as she unleashed a fury of her attacks. "ever  
get Rinoa!!!"  
  
Galaxia smirked. "oh really?" she dared as she effortlessly avoided her attacks.  
"look at those pitiful offensives!"  
  
Just then, Emaraude collapsed. But then, Rinoa's amulet and Saturn's pendant   
glowed in unison. Color started to retun to Rinoa's face.   
  
"Rinoa..." Squall said, as she was still in his arms.  
  
"Squall......."  
  
"shhh...just keep quiet. You still need rest." he said.  
  
Looking around her, she saw the 'pillars' along with Yue and Lantis attacking....  
  
*Ultimecia!*  
  
  
"No one.... will escape.... my power!!!" Galaxia shouted, as she relased a wave of  
fire.  
  
"never." Umi simply said, and countered her attack with a wave of water.  
  
Galaxia smiled as she saw how good the pillars fought. But she knew that they weren't  
enough to give her enough fun. "I'm going to give you time to train for me....  
but be ready at all times....I'll be back.." and she disappeared.  
  
"she'll come back soon." Yue said, "I can feel it. She won't give us even a month."  
  
"let's plot time." Lantis added, "shall we say 2 weeks?"  
  
Cloud smiled. "that would be enough."  
  
======================================================================================  
END.  
  
  
  
sorry for the short chapter. It's our finals and we've got a ton of  
projects so I have't had the proper schedule of time for my works.  
Soooo Sorry!!!  
  
Please Reveiw ^_^  
  
Jaa ne!! 


	18. A Race Against Time

**The usual disclaimers apply**  
  
  
~In the last chapter…  
  
Galaxia smiled as she saw how good the pillars fought. But she knew that they weren't  
enough to give her enough fun. "I'm going to give you time to train for me....  
but be ready at all times....I'll be back.." and she disappeared.  
  
"she'll come back soon." Yue said, "I can feel it. She won't give us even a month."  
  
"let's plot time." Lantis added, "shall we say 2 weeks?"  
  
Cloud smiled. "that would be enough."  
  
  
  
Notes:  
~*~ - dream state  
*...*- thoughts  
* * * - another place, time, space,...etc.  
  
THE LEGEND OF ATLANTIS  
By: Rhys Icewind  
  
  
Chapter 18 - A Race Against Time  
  
After having a good rest, the others were properly introduced and they explained  
the situation. At first, many coudn't believe what Presea had just explained   
(especially about the part that Fuu was Sakura and Hikaru was Shayla-shayla) but  
in the end, there was understanding.  
  
Cid on the other hand, immediately contacted the other three gardens in order  
to tell them to train their SeeDs at once - telling them that there was going  
to be a great battle and maximum participation was required.  
  
The SeeDs in Balamb garden worked day and night. And the Training Center was now  
off limits to junior classmen and non-SeeDs due to the stronger level monsters  
that was now located there. The instructors worked in explaining to the junior  
classmen what they could do if ever danger arrives.  
  
The Basement level of the garden where NORG used to stay was re-build and re-designed  
to look like a big, spacious room, complete with learning facilities, a mini snack  
bar and foldable beds. While the M.D. level was fixed and upgraded (with help  
from the technicians of F.H.).  
  
If the inside of the Garden was pretty busy, the outside was even more so. With  
Rinoa reccuperated and the darkness still around, she and Clef were magically   
putting or strenthening the old charms of protection placed below each city by Pluto,  
about a million years ago. While Emeraude and Presea, travelling with Cloud, Umi and  
Zell in the Ragnarok, were visiting each town and city doing the same thing.  
  
  
Meanwhile, back in the Garden...  
  
"are you feeling OK?" Xu asked Quistis, who was a pit pale.  
  
Quistis smiled at her. "I'm fine. Just tired, I guess."  
  
"then you should rest... you don't look so good." Xu replied.  
  
"And rest you must do quickly, or the poison in your body will get worse." Yue  
suddenly said from behind them.  
  
"what poison?" Xu asked, "Quistis?"  
  
Quistis was as surprised as Xu when Yue told them the she was poisoned. "what?...  
me? poisoned?"  
  
"yes. Let me ask you, did you happen to go out without my or Lantis' consent?"  
  
Quistis was silent for a moment and finally remembered. "I did once, I was such  
in a hurry that I forgot to tell you guys."  
  
"Then this is the poison of the dark pleague. You have to rest at once!" Yue   
said, with a little anger in his voice.  
  
Xu looked at Quistis while Quistis looked at her.  
  
They were both speechless.  
  
Lantis then arrives, bringing a small, intricately designed bottle. It had something  
inside it that made the bottle glow white. "I have come to your calls, Yue. Come,  
Quistis, I must take you to the infirmary. Here, drink this."  
  
Quistis took the bottle in her hands and opened it. It smelled sweet and vibrant it  
was as if the very essence of life was trapped in the bottle. Putting the bottle near  
to her lips, the smell of the concoction made her feel light-headed. Then, she drank  
it. The taste was far worse than the smell. Though it glowed white and smelled of   
various sweet things, it tasted like something you wouldn't want to drink. It almost  
made her vomit.  
  
"Quistis!!" Xu shouted, noticing the obvious disortion in Quistis' face. The people  
walking along the hall stopped and watched.  
  
Yue looked at Lantis and nodded. "Take her to the infirmary."  
  
Lantis was about to take Quistis when Xu blocked his way. "what did you made her  
drink?"  
  
"It is a potion. It prevents the further effects of the poison." Fuu suddenly said  
from behind. "It's the best we've got, Xu. It may taste awful but it's better than  
dying." Fuu put a hand on Xu's shoulders and calmed her down.  
  
"You take good care of Quistis.." Xu said.  
  
* * *  
  
"Let's rest here." Cloud told Zell, who was driving the Ragnarok.  
  
"This place?!" Zell exclaimed, "But this is the Island Closest to Hell!!! This place  
is full of monsters!!!"  
  
"I know." Cloud simply said.  
  
Sighing, Zell landed the Ragnarok, hoping that it would be strong enough to whitstand  
the onslaught of monsters that would sure to come their way.  
  
Upon landing, the group saw the skeletons of once powerful beasts.  
  
"what happened here?" Zell asked, looking at his passangers.  
  
Emeraude's eyes were filled with sadness. "This is the work of the Dark Plague,  
the darkness that surrounds us now. How heartless Galaxia has truly become!"  
  
"We cannot change that. Queen Serenity once did that, but to no avail. Even her power  
could not change what Galaxia has become." Umi said.  
  
"Is there hope in defeating this 'Galaxia' person?" Zell asked.  
  
"There is. But, we do not know yet what it is." Cloud said.  
  
"Then how can ya'll be so sure that something can stop her? You saw what she did  
when she was at the Garden."  
  
"Pluto told us that there is a way. But telling it to us would alter things in the  
future. She cannot risk it." Presea told him.  
  
"THIS IS USELESS!!!" Zell shouted.  
  
"So it is..." a voice said.  
  
All were startled as the Ragnarok rocked to and fro. Zell tried to start up the  
engines but it was no use, because the engine had stalled.  
  
"SHOW YOURSELF, GALAXIA!!!" Umi shouted   
  
"then show I will..." the voice replied.  
  
And before them appeared the sorceress, looking the same way as before.  
  
The small group readied their weapons in preparation for a battle that was sure  
to come.  
  
"what do you think of youselves? able to battle me at such an early time? There's  
no fun if you can't torture your enemies..." she gave them an evil smile that sent  
chills running through their spine.  
  
Presea walked infront of everybody, placing herself between Galaxia and the others.  
Staring defiantly at Galaxia, she spoke in an arcane language that only Emeraude,  
Cloud, Umi and Galaxia could understand. After the short speech, Galaxia snarled at  
her, spat on the flooring of the Ragnarok and dissaparated.  
  
"Lady Emeraude, I must assist you to the quarters below. You are still weak."  
Presea said, breaking the ominous silence.  
  
Emeraude nodded and walked away, Presea closely following behind.  
  
After they left, Zell's curiosity got the best of him. "wha'd she say?"  
  
Cloud turned a serious gaze on him. "she just happened to challenge Galaxia."  
  
"oh? that's enough to make that witch spit on the ground?" Zell said.  
  
"when someone lower than you challenges you, how do you feel?" Cloud asked.  
  
"I'd certainly feel insulted!!" Zell replied.  
  
Umi smiled at him, "there, you just answered your own question." She said,  
walking out of the room.  
  
Zell was dumb-struck.  
  
Cloud laughed, breaking the tension. "Zell, you better rest too. We need our  
energy to definately show Galaxia that we're not weaklings!" he winked, stepping  
out of the room as well.  
  
* * *  
  
With the momentary break that was given to them, Rinoa went into the library  
to make a research on Guardian Forces. Sitting on one of the tables with a couple  
of books she thought related to the subject, Rinoa picked up the topmost book  
and read. After a few hours of reading, Rinoa finally reached the last of the  
books she gathered.  
  
Leaning back on the chair with a sigh, Rinoa put down the book and closed her  
eyes that needed the break badly. She had been searching for hours but wasn't  
able to find any significant information about GFs.   
  
"hey! so that's where you were!!" a uplifting voice said.  
  
Rinoa slowly opened her eyes and looked at the stranger. It was Squall, smiling  
at her.  
  
"what are you doing here?" he asked, then noticed all of the books surrounding her.  
"researching? on what? this is no time for that!"  
  
Rinoa stood up and smiled "OH! but it is!" she answered, "I just can't seem to  
find the right book..."  
  
"even in the SeeD Library?" he asked.  
  
"SeeD library?" she echoed.  
  
Squall smiled and chuckled a bit. "you're already a SeeD for a year and six months  
but and you don't know about THAT library?"  
  
Rinoa just shook her head.  
  
"get your I.D. card and I'll show you the room." Squall said as he led the puzzled  
Rinoa out of the Library.  
  
  
  
======================================================================================  
END. 


	19. Disappearing Acts

**The usual disclaimers apply**  
  
  
~In the last chapter…  
  
"SeeD library?" she echoed.  
  
Squall smiled and chuckled a bit. "you're already a SeeD for a year and six months  
but and you don't know about THAT library?"  
  
Rinoa just shook her head.  
  
"get your I.D. card and I'll show you the room." Squall said as he led the puzzled  
Rinoa out of the Library.  
  
  
  
Notes:  
~*~ - dream state  
*...*- thoughts  
* * * - another place, time, space,...etc.  
  
THE LEGEND OF ATLANTIS  
By: Rhys Icewind  
  
  
Chapter 19 - Disappearing Acts  
  
[Saturday of the 1st week.]  
  
"how are the trainees doing?" Cloud asked Presea, in the cafeteria, who was taking  
a time-out.  
  
Presea smiled at him. "they're doing perfectly fine, thank you."  
  
Cloud sat across from her seat of the small table. He stared at her as she took a  
sip from her iced-tea. *It's nice to see you again* he told her mentally.  
  
Surprised, Presea looked at him and stared deeply into his eyes. *you too.*  
  
*but how come you totally changed? I still feel Tifa in there but physically,  
you two are not even close!* Cloud told her.  
  
Presea chuckled and smiled. *OF COURSE! I'm in a different body, stupid! you're  
still from the past, it you've forgotten already*  
  
"but how come I was sent? was the pillar of earth sent wholly? unlike Hikaru and Fuu?"  
he suddenly asked aloud, getting off their previous subject.  
  
Presea looked at him with longing eyes. "he was sent as a whole. given a re-birth  
that's why he's still a child now."  
  
"I wish I could go back home."  
  
*I'd miss you then* Presea returned to the confines of her thoughts.  
  
Reading Presea's mind, Cloud answered, *you're still alive in the past, Tifa. And  
I'll still be in this time, though a bit - no - WAY younger!* he gave a silent  
laugh.  
  
Presea laughed with him. Though Cloud was barely a mile a way, there were not  
allowed to touch. Their senses were of a different time and their touch could  
result the opening of a vortex, sucking everything in it's path.  
  
Just then, Rinoa arrive, panting.  
  
"sorry to disturb you guys but I need to get outta here!" she said.  
  
Presea's brow furrowed and so did Cloud's. "what's the matter?"  
  
"I need to go somewhere. The answer to defeating Galaxia may be found there!"  
  
The two looked at each other in disbelief.  
  
* * *  
  
In the Infirmaty, Fuu was taking care of students and instructors alike - those  
people who were foolish enough to go outside without informing Lantis or Yue who  
was always in the quad-transformed spell room.  
  
Instructor Quistis on the other hand, had gotten better. The other visited her  
frequently and made sure that she was well-rested. She was sitting erect on her  
bed, looking out the window, thinking deeply. Rinoa had come in two days before,  
asking her about Guardian Forces. Quistis couldn't tell much but what she said  
must have really excited her, since she kissed her suddenly after she finished,  
thanking her for solving a puzzle. *she must have been aswering those crossword  
puzzles* she thought, *but.... what she asked seems so odd...*  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Quistis was reading a book when someone tapped her shoulder. Looking up, she  
saw the smiling face of Rinoa. "what is it?" she asked.  
  
"um, Quistis, sorry to bother you and all but...can I ask you something?"  
  
Quistis gave a curt nod.  
  
"can you tell me something about GFs?"  
  
"GFs?" Quistis gave it a thought. "well, you know almost everything I know..."  
  
"I do?" a wide-eyed Rinoa asked.  
  
Quistis smiled at her reaction. "you know, GFs occupying a space in our memories,  
making us forget old oned as their powers grew stronger. The rest are a complete  
mystery. All that was taught to me before was that GFs were given to us, to be  
used in dire situations and wipe out multiple targets, how to junction them, how  
to junction elements to them to make us stronger, that some GFs represent a certain  
element..."  
  
"That's IT!" Rinoa cut her short.  
  
"that's what?" the befuddled instructor asked.  
  
Rinoa rose from her chair and suddenly kissed Quistis on the forehead. "Thanks!"  
she said before she left, leaving a wide-eyed Quistis staring at the closing door.  
  
~END~  
  
"anything wrong?" Fuu's gentle voice cut through her thoughts.  
  
Quistis looked at her with a smile. "nothing. I was just thinking."  
  
"that's good....." Fuu paused.  
  
Quistis' smile changed into a frown when she noticed Fuu's darkening face. Her  
sixth sense warned her of a danger near. Chills ran down her spine as she saw  
Fuu's - or if that was still Fuu - face. It was distorted and devoid of any  
beauty or care that Fuu's face was full of. Quistis wanted to scream but her  
voice was lost, stuck inside her throught.  
  
She was silenced.  
  
"you think I'd let you shout for help?" it spoke in a low, raspy tone; "of  
course not! now, let's go..." it said as a chilling smile formed on its face.  
  
*let's go?!?!* Quistis' thoughts screamed. Now, Quistis tried to move but  
it became apparent that she was paralyzed as well. *FUU!! HIKARU!! UMI!!  
GUYS!!!*  
  
  
  
Fuu was outside the infirmary, with Hikaru and Umi, talking about some  
matters when they all abruptly stopped.  
  
"did you hear that?" Fuu said, worry lining her face.  
  
"Quistis..." Hikaru said, looking at Fuu.  
  
Umi nodded in agreement to the others. Looking ahead of their path, Umi  
noticed the dark aura that now surrounded the Infirmary. "guys..." she  
said, elbowing Hikaru at the waist. "...infirmary"  
  
Looking towards the infirmary, the two saw what Umi was talking about.  
  
Waisting no time, they ran on.  
  
  
  
The thing held the paralyzed Quistis, sending a knifelike chill through her  
skin. Quistis, paralyzed and silenced; face etched with panic and fear; tried  
desperately to regain all her voice and control over her whole body but to  
no avail. A black mist covered her, filling her with a cold feeling, and  
suddenly...............  
  
"QUISTIS!!!!" Fuu shouted.  
  
The three stopped at their tracks.  
  
They were too late.  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
END 


	20. Questions, Answers and Chaos

**The usual disclaimers apply**  
  
  
~In the last chapter…  
  
"QUISTIS!!!!" Fuu shouted.  
  
The three stopped at their tracks.  
  
They were too late.  
  
  
  
Notes:  
~*~ - dream state  
*...*- thoughts  
* * * - another place, time, space,...etc.  
  
THE LEGEND OF ATLANTIS  
By: Rhys Icewind  
  
  
Chapter 20 - Questions, Answers and Chaos  
  
Rinoa, Presea and Cloud rode the Ragnarok towards a mountain range in Trabia,  
where Rinoa had directed Cloud to go. There wasn't much but rock and stuff when  
Rinoa directed the two to a peculiar spot of shrubbery. Brushing the bushes   
aside, they saw a small hole leading downwards.  
  
"we're gonna go in there?" Presea asked.  
  
Rinoa giggled. "yeah. Is the great Magician afraid?" she mocked.  
  
Presea pouted and brushed the mockery aside. Cloud could barely stopped himself  
from laughing.  
  
So, the trio went through the hole. The hole, though small, was enough to support  
one person. The tunnel though, was large enough to accomodate Cloud's bulky frame  
standing fully erect. The walls anf floors were wet with water and overgrown with  
moss. With Presea's magically conjured flames, they ventured into the tunnels and  
into the darkness. After a few more minutes of walking, they stopped into a roomy  
chamber.  
  
"Presea," Rinoa called out, waving one of her hands, "can you make the fire brighter?"  
  
Presea looked at Cloud under the pale light and he just shrugged. Following Rinoa's  
order, Presea silently chanted some words and the fire became brighter.  
  
All of them gawked at what they saw.  
  
The walls of the camber were littered with murals.  
  
"I found it!!" Rinoa said.  
  
* * *  
  
"where's Rinoa, Presea and Cloud?" Squall asked.  
  
"I don't know." Selphie answered, "I haven't seen them since this morning."  
  
"I did see them take the Ragnarok.." Nida butted in.  
  
Squall looked at Nida. "what are you doing here? you're supposed to be preparing  
for the battle."  
  
"oh...yeah...see ya!!" Nida said as he waved goodbye.  
  
"where are they when we need them?" he muttered under his breath.  
  
Yue had told Squall that Galaxia was going to attack them maybe about this   
afternoon, telling him that he sensed something different about the energies  
flowing about. With Quistis gone and three other people missing plus an  
aircraft, it wasn't going to an easy battle.  
  
  
It started about mid-afternoon. There was nothing in the sky but absolute  
darkness. Galaxia started off by sending a horde of Mesmerize on all of the  
Gardens arming them with powerful spells and weapons. At first, the SeeDs  
held on easly. But then, magic supplies became scarce and against endless  
enemies - who don't care about themselves and don't grow tired - were  
virually becoming helpless.  
  
The enemie's attack was unorganized and chaotic but they took it back with  
number. And soon enough, Galaxia knew, the SeeDs would grow tired and she  
would defeat them.  
  
  
"we're loosing ground, Squall... and so are the others at Trabia and Galbaldia"  
Xu reported, her suit stained with blood.  
  
Squall looked none the better. *this in not good* he thought. "how about you?  
still holding on?"  
  
"we're doing fine... but not for long."   
  
"have you seen Umi and the others?" he asked.  
  
"yeah, they're at the front line. Even THEY aren't holding very well." Xu said  
as she finaly got a short drink and returned to the battlefield.  
  
* * *  
  
"what's with the murals?" Cloud asked.  
  
Rinoa, who was walking around, looked at him and smiled brightly and said,   
"these, are the answers to ALL our questions!!!"  
  
Presea raised an eyebrow. "questions?"  
  
"They hold the key to defeating our enemy!!"  
  
Cloud and Presea looked at each other in surprise. "Galaxia?"  
  
Rinoa nodded happily.  
  
Presea went closer to one of the inscriptions on the wall and touched it. "I  
can read some of the writings here..."  
  
"OH!!! please read some!!!" Rinoa went closer to her, and so did Cloud.  
  
"oh, here's something... 'I have seen in my dreams visions of a horrible war.  
There's no light only darkness, nothing but blackness everywhere... I have  
written this to warn you, the future of this trouble. Things that we call the  
now the summon creatures... are the only being that will help you. Flamming  
courage, uplifting hope and mysterious truth - these will all help...."  
Presea paused.  
  
"what's next?" Cloud asked.  
  
"It's blurred. Water's erased it...I think." she answered.  
  
The two looked at Rinoa, who seemed awe-struck.  
  
"Rinoa?" Presea said, shaking her a bit.  
  
"No...not another riddle..." Rinoa shook her head.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
END 


	21. Survival of the Fittest

**The usual disclaimers apply**  
  
  
~In the last chapter…  
  
The two looked at Rinoa, who seemed awe-struck.  
  
"Rinoa?" Presea said, shaking her a bit.  
  
"No...not another riddle..." Rinoa shook her head.  
  
  
  
  
Notes:  
~*~ - dream state  
*...*- thoughts  
* * * - another place, time, space,...etc.  
  
THE LEGEND OF ATLANTIS  
By: Rhys Icewind  
  
  
Chapter 20 - The Survival of the Fittest  
  
Nothing was going right. Reports from messanger SeeDs that have survived crossing  
the battle grounds reported that Trabia Garden had fallen and Galbaldia was said  
to be on the move. Balamb Garden was at the same state. Squall, noticing that the  
first mission of these creatures was to destroy the Gardens, ordered that the  
Garden be moved to the sea. Doing so, the hordes of mezmerize that seemed to appear  
from out of nowhere mindlessly followed the floating Garden to the sea.  
  
It all seemed that they would be safe at sea, but then more troubles came. Sea  
creatures not seen before came at them, attacking them at all sides, preventing  
escape and that was not all. From the skies appeared dozens of orihalcons. But  
unexpectedly, the golden sea wyrm that helped Squall before came to their rescue  
yet again. Along with other sea wyrms, they helped diminish the number of sea  
and sky creatures that attacked the Garden.  
  
"I wonder... why is it that those sea wyrms are not affected by Galaxia's  
controll?" Selphie suddenly asked.  
  
Emeraude, who was beside her casting spells, said, "they are ancient creatures  
of the deep. They know magics that even the oldest sorceress or sorcerer living  
today wouldn't even know exist. Nothing can controll them. Not even I or Galaxia.."  
  
Selphie looked at her in amazement. "can you match Galaxia's powers?"  
  
Emeraude stopped her spell casting and looked at Selphie sadly. I do know powerful  
and dangerous magics but, the difference between Galaxia and I is that she has a  
meduim that widens the scope of her power and I do not."  
  
Selphie just sighed and casted another Blizzaga spell on a orihalcon that was  
above them.  
  
===  
  
"what do you mean 'not another riddle?'" Presea asked.  
  
"Okay guys. I'll tell you something. I asked you to come with me because I needed  
someone with Cloud's flying know-how and Presea's knowledge" she said, looking at  
them respectively, "because of my reaserch. I had a dream you see, but I can't tell  
you what happened in it because I vowed not to. But all I can tell you is after  
that, I had an interest to research about Guardian Forces. Then, I discovered that  
there are six powerful GF, one for each of the six elements."  
  
"wait..." Cloud interrupted suddenly, "six? I thought there were only four?"  
  
"six." Rinoa answered, "earth, fire, wind, water, light and darkness. Now, as I  
was saying, the six GFs are the most powerful. But, among the six, the light and  
the dark reigned supreme..."  
  
"I could have guessed that..." Cloud mumbled. Rinoa and Presea gave him a sharp,  
repremanding look.  
  
"but you have Eden, don't you? and isn't it the most powerful?" Presea asked.  
  
"most powerful, yes, but I'm talking about a different thing! I'm not saying  
that the six mentioned are Minotaur and Sacred, Ifrit, Pandemona, Leviathan,  
Eden, and Diablos...NO!... form what I discovered, they were once called  
Summon creatures by the ancients. They're only a lower kind of GF. The ones  
I'm talking about are really powerful creatures!!"  
  
"then that sounds like something that's more easily said than done." Cloud said.  
  
Rinoa turned around to look at the mural on the cave wall. "but the answer is  
so much closer than you think....." she said in an almost trance-like voice.  
  
===  
  
Another dawn.  
  
But still the skies were covered in darkness.  
  
Rinoa, Presea and Cloud had not yet returned and contacts made with the Ragnarok  
were all a faliure.  
  
Enemy forces were held at bay.  
  
Magical and Healing magic and items were running low.  
  
Squall paced around the bridge, looking for any possible signs of the missing  
aircraft.  
  
"Squall, all of the people from all towns are now safely evacuated and are in  
Esthar." Umi said the moment her foot stepped on the flooring of the bridge.  
"everything within the Garden is up and running and a-OK. We'll be reaching   
Esthar in a few minutes time to replenish lost supplies."  
  
Squall faced her with his normal look and quickly turned away. "that's good."  
  
"still waiting?" Umi asked suddenly, making Squall look at her again.  
  
"..."  
  
"Ok, I'll help you. You just make sure that you guard this place right! I'll  
be searching for the Ragnarok. If Cloud is with them, there should be no trouble  
at all looking for them." she said, stating the words in a as-a-matter-of-factly-  
type of tone.  
  
"and how will you do that?" he asked in his monotonous tone.  
  
"like this!"   
  
Squall was staring at the empty space were Umi once stood.  
  
===  
  
Meanwhile, within the safety of her alternate dimension, Galaxia stared at her  
scrying glass - looking at the busy bodies that was Balamb Garden. She smirked  
at the people whom she thought as fools working around trying to help the people  
around her as much as possible. How she hated them.  
  
"master, the crystals are ready." a dead-like voice said.  
  
Galaxia smiled at her servent - and what a servant she was! She knew more  
about the Gardens than Galaxia would ever achieve to know and was mentally  
and physically weak, making her a very 'loyal' servant.  
  
Quistis looked deathly pale. Her unattended internal injuries were becoming  
worse every second. Her once sparkling, bright-blue eyes were now faded and  
worn. Her hair haggard and unkept, her red lips now almost brownish in color  
and in her once healthy glow only an aura of death can be felt. She suffered  
torture in many ways, being forced to subject to Galaxia's will and though  
she fought long and hard, it was only time until she couldn't fight any longer.  
  
"good." Galaxia replied. "go back and recheck. Make sure that everything is  
prepared."  
  
Quistis paused in her place and suddenly her body shook a little. "No." she  
suddenly whispered, making Galaxia look at her.  
  
"what did you say?"  
  
"no." she repeated again, this time, in a more stronger voice.  
  
Galaxia smirked at her. "fool!" she shouted, as red sparks flew from her  
fingers and hit Quistis, making her fall to the floor in a heap of flesh.  
"now," she said again, "go do as I say."  
  
Quistis stood up and answered plainly, "yes master."  
  
===  
  
Umi appeared in a snowy plains beside the Ragnarok. The ship was locked and  
following her instincts, looked for any trail left by the group going out of  
the ship. Finding the said tracks, Umi followed them and they led them to a  
small opening and she immediately went inside, hoping that her friends were  
safe.  
  
Not long after enteing the cave, she saw a faint light ahead and heard  
voices of people. She immediately ran inside the chamber and smiled. "guys!  
I thought I'd never find you safe! Squall hes been very worried 'bout you  
guys, especially you, ms. Heartilly!" she greeted.  
  
The three people in the chamber just stared at her in amazement.  
  
"UMI? what are you doing here?" Presea asked.  
  
"I'm here to fetch you!"  
  
Rinoa turned towards her and walked closer. "how did you find us?"  
  
Cloud gave a chuckle. "we pillars have some kind of sense for each other.  
Using the Instant Transmission Technique taught to us by Grand Master Goten,  
we teleport ourselves to the specific location where the other people are."  
  
"I see. Does this work on other people?" the raven-haired girl asked.  
  
"unfortunately, it doesn't." Umi answered again. "So, why don't we go now  
so that your dear Squall would stop worrying ok? the battle's started you  
know."  
  
Cloud suddenly held Umi by the shouders and shook her a bit. "WHAT!?!??!  
are you sure?!?!?!?"  
  
Slapping Cloud's hands away from her shoulder, Umi fixed herself up a bit.  
"Of course I'm sure! I'm not cooped up in here you know!!" she shouted at  
him.  
  
"sorry"  
  
After a few moments of silence Rinoa, Presea and Cloud walked out from the  
chamber. Umi stayed behind a bit, looking at the odd paintings on the cave  
wall. There were things written on them too but she couldn't understand it.  
What surprised her the most is how a certain painting caught her attention  
and seem to want her to stare at it for hours.  
  
It was a painting of two winged humans, a male and female, holding out a  
brightly shining key in between them.  
  
"hey UMI! are you leaving with us?" Presea's voice riverbrated off the cave  
walls.  
  
"YEAH!!" Umi shouted back, taking one last look at the mural, then left.  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
END 


	22. Battle Realms

**The usual disclaimers apply**  
  
  
~In the last chapter…  
  
It was a painting of two winged humans, a male and female, holding out a  
brightly shining key in between them.  
  
"hey UMI! are you leaving with us?" Presea's voice riverbrated off the cave  
walls.  
  
"YEAH!!" Umi shouted back, taking one last look at the mural, then left.  
  
  
  
  
Notes:  
~*~ - dream state  
*...*- thoughts  
* * * - another place, time, space,...etc.  
  
THE LEGEND OF ATLANTIS  
By: Rhys Icewind  
  
  
Chapter 22 - Battle Realms  
  
That night, Pillars and their companions had a little discussion with Rinoa.  
Presea knew that they all had to see to this particular matter that Rinoa had  
discovered.  
  
"why can't you tell us about the dream?" Fuu asked.  
  
Rinoa looked down. "I just can't 'coz if I do, we risk loosing the future..."  
  
"don't we risk loosing the future right now?" Cloud said.  
  
"I know...." Rinoa paused, looking at each and everyone of them "...but....  
what use will it be if we can save ourselves now, but still not save the future?  
Isn't the future the reason why we are trying to save the present?" Rinoa said.  
She then stood up and walked towards one of the room's window.  
  
Hikaru followed her and comforted her. "I know how you feel..... but why don't  
we figure out a way to solve this? Finding an answer from you research?"  
  
*Oh, Hikaru! how I would love to.... but how will I tell you that the Pillars  
ARE the answer??* Rinoa thought, still facing the night sky.   
  
"That's not easy Hikaru" Presea said, "Cloud and I have heard all that she knows  
and it is not enough... it is full or riddles - talking about a key and something  
about flamming courage, uplifting hope and mysterious truth...(sigh)"  
  
"maybe that's the key." Lantis suddenly spoke up, "the key is courage, hope  
and truth...or something that relates to them..."  
  
"something that relates to them?" Rinoa, who was now facing them, echoed "but  
what?......"  
  
All paused to think. Rinoa was about to speak up when someone barged in the room.  
  
"Guys, we've got an invitation from Galaxia!" Selphie shouted.  
  
Everyone in the room immediately rushed out to follow Selphie.  
  
* * *  
  
"We'll meet at the Centra Plains at daybreak. Only eight people would be allowed  
to come. No more, no less. No stow-aways. I'll be waiting."  
  
The screen blinked - once, twice - then the video message was gone.  
  
"what do you think?" Xu asked.  
  
"sounds like a trap to me..." Cid said.  
  
"I think it's a fair challenge" Edea spoke up. She, along with Xu, Cid and Ellone  
were invited to see the video aside from the usual SeeD group and the Visitors.  
"you should go. I think the answer to all your riddles will be found there."  
  
"Ok. Then, who should go?" Irvine asked.  
  
All looked at Squall.  
  
Squall did his usual-put-hand-on-face thing. "Okay. The four Pillars will go  
and that's for sure. I'll be going too - that makes five then...who else?"  
  
"Squall!" Rinoa raised her hand, "I'll go. I have to go!"  
  
Squall just raised an eyebrow in question then shrugged, "okay, that makes  
six. Two more."  
  
"I'll go, with Yue." Presea counted in.  
  
"okay. So, the four Pillars, me, Rinoa, Yue and Presea will go to Centra Plains  
at daybreak. This meeting is adjourned." With that, Squall and the others left the  
room.  
  
Presea was about to leave as well when Clef called her attention.  
  
"Presea, are you sure you want to go? I mean, this could still be changed." Clef  
said.  
  
"No, I'll be fine. Just make sure that you're all in good shape so that IF ever  
we are defeated..... you, Emeraude and Lantis can handle the job..." she leaned  
closer the Clef and whispered, "that's why you all have to be left here."  
  
Clef nodded in agreement. "good luck."  
  
* * *  
  
Exactly at daybreak, the team arrived at the agreed location. All were armed  
with their respective weapons and were warming up when thunder started to rumble  
above them. The earth shook and suddenly, a vortex was opened below them. They  
all fell into it and landed on a round arena.  
  
"welcome, guests." Galaxia greeted as she appeared from the darkness.  
  
"where's Quistis?" Squall immediately asked.  
  
Galaxia smiled. "you'll meet her - soon enough."  
  
Fuu then stepped forward. "now, can you explain to us what were doing here?"  
  
"why, this will be our fighting arena!" she replied, "there are no other rules  
here except to fight to the finish. Understood?"  
  
"fight to the finish...?" Hikaru softly echoed.   
  
"we can't do anything about that." Yue told her, "Let's just be alert and ask  
help when needed."  
  
Hikaru nodded.  
  
"so," Galaxia started, "who don't we let the games begin?"  
  
All nodded in agreement.  
  
"You'll only fight the two of us." Glaxia said.  
  
"two of you?" Umi asked.  
  
Galaxia just clapped her hands in reply. The next moment, someone stepped into  
the light. The person was female and she was wearing torn clothes. She had some  
kind of bracelet and anklet on each of wer wrists and ankles. She was...  
  
"Quistis!!!" all said in unison.  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
END 


	23. Show me...

**The usual disclaimers apply**  
  
  
~In the last chapter…  
  
"two of you?" Umi asked.  
  
Galaxia just clapped her hands in reply. The next moment, someone stepped into  
the light. The person was female and she was wearing torn clothes. She had some  
kind of bracelet and anklet on each of wer wrists and ankles. She was...  
  
"Quistis!!!" all said in unison.  
  
  
  
  
Notes:  
~*~ - dream state  
*...*- thoughts  
* * * - another place, time, space,...etc.  
  
THE LEGEND OF ATLANTIS  
By: Rhys Icewind  
  
  
Chapter 23 - Show me...  
  
"Quistis?!?!?! what are you doing here???" Squall said.  
  
Rinoa was going to run to her but Presea stopped her and shook her head.  
  
"remember, she was kidnapped.... we don't know what Galaxia might have done  
to her..." Presea said.  
  
"GIVE HER BACK!!!" Rinoa shouted.  
  
Galaxia smiled. "why don't we make a trade?"   
  
All were silent.  
  
"I'll trade...Quistis here..." she said, coming closer to her and putting and  
draping an arm over her shoulder, "for your Rinoa....what do you say?"  
  
Rinoa stepped forward. "why do you want me so much?"  
  
Galaxia stepped forward as well and held out her right hand. "because you, my  
dear, have........ the Key.."  
  
As soon as Galaxia said the final word, Hotaru's pendant on Rinoa's chest stared  
to glow and float. Immediately, everyone (now informed of the 'puzzle')looked at  
it. Before the pendant could float off, Rinoa snached it and it ceased glowing or  
floating.  
  
"was it really that close to us?" Hikaru asked.  
  
*something tells me....its not.... something is not right..* Umi thought.  
  
"why don't we fight for it?" Yue said.  
  
"what?!?!" Cloud shouted, "are you crazy, Yue??!!?!"  
  
Yue unsheathed his sword. "we're all here, aren't we? and we ARE going to fight,  
isn't it? then why dont we?" he finished, pointing his sword at Galaxia.  
  
"fine for me" Galaxia replied.  
  
"I think Yue has a plan." Presea whispered to Cloud. Cloud just shrugged.  
  
"anyone against it?" Yue asked, looking at all of them. No one objected. "alright  
then, so be it."  
  
  
Quistis suddenly ran to them and attacked violently with her whip. Fortunately,  
everyone was alert and were able to dodge her first strike.  
  
"what do we do? we surely have to fight Quistis!" Rinoa asked.  
  
"then fight back. She's not the person we know of." Squall replied as he ran   
to attack Quistis head on.  
  
Before Squall could get closer, Quistis turned around and craked her whip once  
more. This time, the whip's spiny tentacle wrapped itself around the gunblade.  
Fuu came to Squall's aid and sent a Green Gail on Quistis' way, making her unwind  
her whip and move.  
  
"she's good...." Cloud commented.  
  
Presea just looked at him. She then cast a spell on Quistis, hoping that it  
would wake her up but Quistis countered it with an Ultima. Aware that she was  
fully armed, Cloud rushed towards her in break-neck speeds. But Quistis was  
too fast. Cloud only managed to nick her whip-arm.  
  
"she's good, isn't she?" Galaxia said.  
  
"MONSTER!!" Hikaru shouted and she ran towards her.   
  
But before she could reach her, just a few strides away, Quistis appeared in  
front of her...... and sent Hikaru flying away...  
  
"t-t-telepathic...." Presea muttered.  
  
"s-he's...s-so...fast!" Squall said.  
  
"finish her!" Galaxia ordered to Quistis, and she complied by raising her arm,  
palm facing the still down Hikaru.  
  
"Hikaru!!!! RUN!!!!" Fuu shouted.  
  
But Hikaru couldn't hear them... she was too shocked.. "Quistis....h-how??"  
  
Energy started to form a large ball before Quistis' palm....  
  
"DIE!!!!!!!" Quistis shouted in a vile tone.  
  
"SPECULUM!!!!!"  
  
There was a bright light.....  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
END 


	24. ...the Truth...

**The usual disclaimers apply**  
  
n/a: *this chapter was added on 05/16/02*  
This fic was finished 05/15/02 but due to some unknown circumstances, one chapter  
was totaly removed. This is that missing Chapter. (thanks to Mitski who pointed this  
missing chapter out!! thank you thank you thank you! =D)  
  
  
~In the last chapter…  
  
"DIE!!!!!!!" Quistis shouted in a vile tone.  
  
"SPECULUM!!!!!"  
  
There was a bright light.....  
  
  
  
Notes:  
~*~ - dream state  
*...*- thoughts  
* * * - another place, time, space,...etc.  
  
THE LEGEND OF ATLANTIS  
By: Yumemi  
  
  
Chapter 24 - ...the Truth...  
  
  
The mind-controlled Quistis squinted her eyes in the bright light that followed.  
she wondered where the bright light had come from because that wasn't supposed  
to happen with the spell she had just used. Just as she was about to shrug it off,  
something happened....  
  
She had appeared infront of herself. (I'll be referring to mind-controlled Quistis  
as Quistis and the "other" Quistis as *Quistis)  
  
'Hello, Quistis' the newly arrived Quistis greeted her.  
  
"who are you?" the mind-controlled Quistis asked.  
  
'why... don't you know? I'm Quistis!'  
  
"That can't be! I'M Quistis!!" Quistis said, fists clenched.  
  
'oh? I don't think so. I'm the REAL Quistis - ya hear? - and _I_ definately do  
NOT let myself be controlled.... you on the other hand....' the other one said,  
smiling at her cooly.  
  
The words struck Quistis. *Mind-controlled? I AM NOT!* she thought, then her  
head ached immediately.  
  
'what's wrong? Headaches?' *Quistis teased her.  
  
Quistis gritted her teeth and looked at her clone through narrowed eyes. She  
then stretched an arm palms facing *Quistis and fired a ball of light at her.  
To Quistis' surprise, the ball of light just passed through *Quistis and not  
exploded, as it was intended to.  
  
'are you trying to kill me?' *Quistis asked, en eyebrow raised, 'you can't honey.  
That's because I'm the REAL Quistis......' she paused in deep thought. 'But maybe  
we're one.'  
  
"WHAT???" Quistis said in an outraged voice, "THAT'S CRAZY!!"  
  
'really? what if I was just your reflection?' she said, then suddenly, a jagged  
outline started to appear around her and then as if it was so unnoticed - it was  
clear that there was a spike of clear crystal, like a mirror, and inside it was  
*Quistis.  
  
"I-I-Impossible!" Quistis said, almost breathless in surprise, "if you're my  
reflection t-then.... you're not su-supposed to talk!"  
  
'I'm called your sub-conscious dearie. I'm too deep in your mind for Galaxia to  
controll and I've come to wake you up' she told her.  
  
The two Quistises stared eye to eye and suddenly, Quistis felt as if she was  
freed. There was a light feeling replacing the heavy cloud that brooded in her  
mind.  
  
'that's better' her sub-conscious said, smiling, 'welcome back, Quistis'  
  
* * *  
  
The light slowly faded away and everyone's eyes adjusted to the gloomy light that  
glowed dully in the room. Among those who had arrived to battle, a lone blue-haired  
SeeD was a step ahead of them all, an arm raised before her her palms facing the  
now unconscious body of Hikaru and Quistis.  
  
Across them, Hikaru and Quistis' bodies lay, and between the two there was shattered  
pieces of what appeared to be crystal glass.  
  
"Hikaru!!" Fuu shouted, and she immediately ran to Hikaru's side and cradled her  
friend.  
  
To everyone's surprise, Quistis stood up, slowly but surely.  
  
Galaxia smirked. "kill them!" she says, raising a hand in command.  
  
Quistis raised her whip and Fuu embraced Hikaru protectively. Cloud and Squall  
ran to save them as well but before they could reach Quistis, she had struck...  
  
....Galaxia!  
  
There was a gasp in the silence that followed.  
  
Unfortunately, Galaxia was too quick and had been able to escape her blow.  
  
Galaxia stared at Quistis with a hateful eye. Quistis replied her stare with a  
raised eyebrow and a challenging and triumphant smile.  
  
Umi put down her raised hand and stepped forward. "what now, Galaxia, you don't  
have a slave anymore." she said, raising an eye brow.  
  
Galaxia stood straight. "you haven't put me down yet. The game is just starting  
...let's play, my little SeeDs"  
  
All of them stanced themselves for the upcoming battle.  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
END 


	25. ...the Power....

**The usual disclaimers apply**  
  
  
~In the last chapter…  
  
Umi put down her raised hand and stepped forward. "what now, Galaxia, you don't  
have a slave anymore." she said, raising an eye brow.  
  
Galaxia stood straight. "you haven't put me down yet. The game is just starting  
...let's play, my little SeeDs"  
  
All of them stanced themselves for the upcoming battle.  
  
  
  
Notes:  
~*~ - dream state  
*...*- thoughts  
* * * - another place, time, space,...etc.  
  
THE LEGEND OF ATLANTIS  
By: Yumemi  
  
  
Chapter 25 - ...the Power...  
  
  
Quistis, Fuu and Hikaru; being closest to Galaxia, attacked first. Fuu immediately  
threw a Green Gail after her and added to the attack power of Quistis' Areo-charged  
whip. Right after that, Hikaru's Fireball followed.  
  
The three jumped backwards and landed beside their allies. There was smoke from the  
place where all attacks had hit. But suddenly, Galaxia stepped from out of the dark  
smoke.  
  
"not even scratched!" Quistis said.  
  
Galaxia smiled at the trio that attacked her. "Nice combination but, you'll have to  
do better than that to defeat me!!!" she shouted, and sent an energy ball flying  
towards them.  
  
Presea attacked next, sending and array of magic spells that Galaxia effortlessly  
shoved away from her. While Presea continued, Umi added some power to Presea's  
attacks by blending it with her own. But Galaxia speedily avoided it and threw the  
attack back at them.  
  
Meanwhile, Squall starts to chant in order to summon Eden and Rinoa joined in by  
summoning Shiva. Cloud on the other hand, casted a Stop spell that he got from  
Zell before.   
  
With a flash of luck, the spell hit successfully and petrified Galaxia. the others  
took advantage on her immobility and rained a horde of spells on her. But the spell  
didn't last long. A short while after the spell hit, Galaxia revived and was able to  
defend herself from the onslaught of spells.  
  
All paused for a moment to let the smoke disappear. But instead of seeing Galaxia,  
they saw a ball of light heading towards them. Fortunately, they were able to dodge  
it and get only minor scars.  
  
"Eden!! Eternal Breath!" Squall shouted as the GF appeared and did its work.  
  
"Shiva! Diamond Dust!!" Rinoa shouted and Shiva joined in the fray.  
  
The two GFs caused a lot of smoke to appear and everyone was almost blind, except  
for Cloud - who could see better in the smoke because of his mako-reacted eye. Fuu,  
being the windmaster, immediately blew all the smoke away.  
  
"everyone here??" Fuu asked aloud.  
  
They all answered "yes" and waited for Galaxia.  
  
"Galaxia, show yourself!!" Hikaru shouted.  
  
And show herself she did. Galaxia appeared, glowing with power and electricity  
flowing in her veins. Without a word and as fast as lighting, she drew her power  
and formed a huge ball of enery and fired it at the small goup. The explosion   
that occured afterwards filled the room with light and smoke.....  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
END 


	26. ...and the Key.

**The usual disclaimers apply**  
  
  
~In the last chapter…  
  
"Galaxia, show yourself!!" Hikaru shouted.  
  
And show herself she did. Galaxia appeared, glowing with power and electricity  
flowing in her veins. Without a word and as fast as lighting, she drew her power  
and formed a huge ball of enery and fired it at the small goup. The explosion   
that occured afterwards filled the room with light and smoke.....  
  
  
  
Notes:  
~*~ - dream state  
*...*- thoughts  
* * * - another place, time, space,...etc.  
  
THE LEGEND OF ATLANTIS  
By: Yumemi  
  
  
Chapter 26 - ...and the Key  
  
Galaxia's laughter was heard echoing on the unseen walls of the dark space. No  
other sound was to be heard. When all the light, smoke and the dust had subsided,  
nine unmoving bodies were to be seen. Some were face-down, some sidewards and  
some faced fownwards. Suddenly, among the still bodies, someone stirred.   
  
Rinoa.  
  
* * *  
  
In her mind, Rinoa was battling with herself.  
  
*what can I do?* she thought.  
  
'you can tell them about the dream...' a voice answered.  
  
*I can't do that!! I-I promised!*  
  
'what IS the future if you can't save the present?' it said.  
  
Rinoa could not reply. The voice was right, and she knew it. But what if they  
were able to save the present and bring more danger to the future? What if those  
magical creatures that lived in the future ran amock? What could she do then?  
what if her descendant that could save the future was not to be born?  
  
All the "what if"s in her mind confused her.  
  
'it is now or never, Rinoa' the voice spoke up again but now, it was more  
familiar to her.  
  
*but....*  
  
'don't be hard on yourself, Magical One, for you are only putting more burden  
on yourself. You already bear much - you do not need to bear more.' the voice  
said.  
  
At that moment, she knew who was it that was talking to her. It was a voice,  
soft and gentle and full of secrecy. *Hotaru...*  
  
There was no reply.  
  
Rinoa was filled with happiness knowing that her little friend was somewhere  
in a happy place. She made her mind up. She pulled up strength from her  
reserve.  
  
*I will tell them....*  
  
* * *  
  
"So, amost the strong, the little one wakes." Rinoa heard Galaxia's voice.  
  
Rinoa gently propped herself up on all fours and then, on her own legs. She  
was horrified at what she saw: bodies of dear ones scattered on the floor,  
pale, unmoving, still....  
  
"no..." she muttered to herself. But it was so quiet that even her muttering  
seemed like she had said it aloud.  
  
Galaxia smiled. "yes, dear one, and you must accept it - they are dead! asleep  
and beyond your hands reach for wakening. They are gone." she gave another laugh.  
  
Rinoa's eyes filled with tears and her heart was filled with sorrow and grief.  
She was too late. They were all dead and it was all her fault. She had been too  
slow, so slow to act that she had put her friends - and the future - in great  
peril.  
  
"don't you ever think that!" another voice shouted out.  
  
Rinoa jerked her face up and looked around. It was Umi... and others were still  
getting up. Among them, Squall. His blood-stained face filled with the old looks.  
Rinoa immediately stood up and ran to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"easy.." Squall told her softly, ".. my head still swirls a bit and we'd both  
fall down if you're too figety."  
  
Rinoa looked up at him. "I'm glad you're still here... and the others too! I..  
I thought I was alone..." she buried herself in his chest.  
  
A gentle hand laid upon her shoulder. Rinoa looked to see who it's owner was  
anf found out that it was Quistis. "we can never leave someone like you alone  
here you know, too risky!" she said with a wink.  
  
Galaxia was surprised to see that everyone was still alive.... well, ALMOST  
every one.  
  
By a corner, not far from where Rinoa, Squall and Quistis were, Cloud loomed  
over Presea's body.  
  
"wake up....Tifa....Presea..." Cloud said, cradling her body in his arms.  
  
All heard this and saw the saddening sight.  
  
Hikaru walked up to the fellow pillar and put a hand on his shoulder. Cloud  
looked up and Hikaru saw his tear-streaked, sad face. Her eyes overflowed with  
tears that she tried to hold back. So did everyone. They knew deep within their  
hearts that they owed their lives to Presea.  
  
She saw the thing coming and had protected them with her power. But it was not  
enough to save herself.  
  
"she shall be avenged." Yue said, looking at Galaxia with disgust.  
  
"we know now what you have dreamed, Rinoa, Saturn had told us in our dreams."  
Fuu said.  
  
Rinoa smiled. "I'm glad" she said.  
  
At that moment, a doorway to nowhere opened and from it, out came the guardian  
of time.  
  
"I have come," she said, "..Yue, as you have called."  
  
"what's the meaning of this??" Galxia said in an outraged voice. "there shall  
only be eight within this hall!"  
  
"yes," Yue replied. "eight. One of us had died and here is her replacement.  
Quistis was here because of you. You did not say that we could not get a replacement."  
  
"I did not say that you could get one either.... and for that, the replacement  
shall have to pay with her life!" Galaxia said in a commaning voice.  
  
Rinoa gasped. But then Pluto spoke up.  
  
"do not be foolish, Galaxia, I am beyond your powers. I can hide where you cannot  
and stop time if it pleases me. I could stop it right now and freeze you there  
and strike you heart if I wish it but that is not my will. I am no coward and  
I will fight you, power to power - hand to hand if it needed be."  
  
At those words, Galaxia spitted on the floor. "so shall be it."  
  
"No. that will not be it." Umi suddenly said.  
  
All stared at her.  
  
"I know now what riddles have played within Rinoa's mind. I know the answer.  
It is Atlantis itself. She has fallen because of a power they tried to summon.  
A power that was beyond their understanding." she paused for a breath, "that  
power is the key. And I tell you this: it cannot be summoned with the use of  
saturn's amulet alone and only The Queen Serenity can wield it."  
  
At the mention of her name, Galaxia cringed with disgust. How she hated to  
hear that name!  
  
Rinoa's face lightened up. "you're the key! the four pillars are THE key!!"  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
END 


	27. Light

**The usual disclaimers apply**  
  
  
~In the last chapter…  
  
At the mention of her name, Galaxia cringed with disgust. How she hated to  
hear that name!  
  
Rinoa's face lightened up. "you're the key! the four pillars are THE key!!"  
  
  
  
Notes:  
~*~ - dream state  
*...*- thoughts  
* * * - another place, time, space,...etc.  
  
THE LEGEND OF ATLANTIS  
By: Yumemi  
  
  
Chapter 27 - The Medallion of Atlantis  
  
Galaxia smirked. "I should thank you, dear one... for telling me who I should  
capture first."  
  
Rinoa gasped and clasped her mouth with both her hands.  
  
"no need to worry," Pluto said, then whispered, "all we have to do is distract  
her while lady Umi does hat she must."  
  
Rinoa gave a faint nod.  
  
"what are we waiting for?" Quistis shouted.  
  
"yes indeed, what ARE you waiting for?" Galaxia echoed, then gave a quick  
quick blast of her energy balls.  
  
All doged it and set up to fight her. Meanwhile, Umi ran to Yue's side, who  
was firing his icicle arrows at Ultimecia.  
  
"Yue, where's the medallion?" she inquired.  
  
Yue stopped firing and reached for a hidden pocket inside his coat. Then he   
drew out a fist-sized(Yue's fist), round medallion with a round-shaped turquoise-  
blue colored stone embedded in the center. intricate designs of runes were written  
around it. Three circles were carved on the piece of silver, one inside the other,  
all of which having the stone as its center and within each circumference ran a   
series or runes. sun-rays like wavy spikes jutted out from the smallest circle that  
surrounded the runes, with the north, south, east and west rays being the longest  
reaching almost to the edge. On the tip of each ray a symbol of the elements was  
drawn: a drop or water to the north, a tongue of fire to the south, a puff of cloud  
to the west, and a leaf to the east.  
  
A drawing of a cresent moon, with the carved part facing the stone, was on the  
upper right hand corner of the sun and five stars forming a diamond was to be  
found on the lower left.   
  
Carefully, Yue handed the medallion to his princess. "what are you planning to  
do?"  
  
"summon the power, of course!" she answered him, giving him a peck on the cheek  
and a wink. "cover me."  
  
Yue gave a nod and started aiming his arrows again.  
  
Umi moved away and grabbed Rinoa after she finished her blizzaga spell.  
  
"what is it?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"you're going to help me." Umi simply answered.  
  
Then, Umi led away to a 'safe' spot, surrounded by her comrades on all sides.  
Making sure that Galaxia was well-distracted, Umi placed Rinoa before her and  
stepped back. She then raised both arms in front of her and opened up her closed  
palms. In between them, was the medallion. Umi placed it directly between them  
and it started to glow faintly.  
  
"concentrate on the medallion." Umi instructed.  
  
Rinoa did as was told but didn't find it easy because of all the racket that was  
happening. After a short while, she was able to do it.   
  
while Rinoa was having a hard time, Umi found it a piece-of-cake to connect with  
something that was already a part of her.  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Cloud, Quistis and Squall alternated summoning GFs and when they were at rest,  
Pluto fired three consecutive Dead Screams. Galaxia survived six GF summonings  
and two of the Dead Screams without a scratch. The third Dead Scream hit her  
while she was deflecting the second Death Scream and had left her with a gash  
on her arm.  
  
Fuu attacked with her longsword and Hikaru with her own sword from the left  
and right sides respectively. Galaxia deflected their attacks by placing a  
bubble shield around her. Because of that, both knights were thrown to the  
ground. Galaxia didn't waste time in attacking them and sent two energy balls  
their way. Hikaru was able to avoid it but Fuu wasn't able to stand any longer.  
Yue intervined and placed a shield to protect her.  
  
Galaxia was quite busy when she felt a rising energy beyond the ring of fighters.  
Looking to her far left, just beyond Presea's body, was Umi and Rinoa - and they  
wer glowing a faint blue.  
  
'curse it!' she thought. Quickly, she placed a shield around her and raised an  
arm toward them and fired a beam of energy. Yue saw this quick movement in the  
midst of the battle heat and fired an ice arrow just beyond the laser's path.  
  
But the laser, instead of exploding when the arrow hit it, was just deflected  
and hit the space three strides away from the duo. The ring of defenders took  
a chance to take a quick galnce then they realized that they have to keep  
Galaxia's clutches as far away to the two people as possible.  
  
  
The explosion broke Rinoa's concentration and she gasped. Umi faltered as well  
and the medallion dropped. It might have shattered into pieces but it was a good  
thing that Umi hadn't removed her hand below it.  
  
"Rinoa..." Umi said.  
  
"well you broke away too!..." she started to protest, Umi gave her a hard stare.  
"Alright..." Rinoa closed her eyes and concentrated again. In her mind's eye, She  
saw the two of them standing in a dark void, their bodies glowing with a dull light.  
  
Then she saw the madallion float higher and higher, until it was hanging above  
her, out of arm's reach. Umi then put her arms back down and she stepped away from  
Rinoa.  
  
*do not be scared* Umi told her mentally.  
  
Rinoa gathered all her courage and she noticed that the medallion's side where  
the designs were found was facing her. Then, a blue beam came out of the stone  
and it caged Rinoa in a cylinder of blue light. In the blink of an eye, the designs  
that were embedded on the silver medallion was re-created underneath them in a  
much larger scale.  
  
Rinoa was standing in the middle og the great design and the circle in which she  
was standing on was the place where the turquoise-blue stone was to be found. Umi,  
oh the other hand, stepped back futher more and was now standing above the symbol  
of the droplet of water.  
  
  
The others fought on and kept Galaxia so busy that even though they noticed that  
the two were already being surrounded by blue light, they didn't notice it.  
  
*my friends,* Umi called out to the rest of the pillars, *it is time for you to  
help me*  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
END 


	28. End of the Line

**The usual disclaimers apply**  
  
  
~In the last chapter…  
  
The others fought on and kept Galaxia so busy that even though they noticed that  
the two were already being surrounded by blue light, they didn't notice it.  
  
*my friends,* Umi called out to the rest of the pillars, *it is time for you to  
help me*  
  
  
  
Notes:  
~*~ - dream state  
*...*- thoughts  
* * * - another place, time, space,...etc.  
  
THE LEGEND OF ATLANTIS  
By: Yumemi  
  
  
Chapter 28 - End of the Line  
  
With that calling, Fuu, Hikaru and Cloud ran over to them(while Squall, Quistis  
Pluto and Yue kept on fighting on) and placed themselves on their respective  
places.  
  
The four pillars, as soon as each was on their proper spot, suddenly glowed  
with white light and Rinoa's blue cylinder of light was now filled with bright,  
white light.   
  
With all the brightness going about the place, all halted and looked as to where  
the others were and they were surprised at what they saw: Each of the pillar's  
bodies were outlined with a bright line: Umi's was blue, Hikaru - red, Fuu -  
Green, and Cloud's was gold. And inside them, their elements flowed and it was  
like they were made up of it. Umi's body was like water and it swirled and moved  
about inside the borders of the blue light. Hikaru was like she was made of fire,  
Fuu was almost invisible except for the bright green light that outlined her  
features and Cloud looked like a statue made of brown rock. And in the middle of  
all that, a bright pillar of white light was to be seen - hiding Rinoa within it.  
  
As they were staring at it, Galaxia, Squall and Quistis didn't notice that Yue  
and Pluto had slipped away and joined the circle until they were already in it.  
Yue stood atop the symbol of the moon and Pluto on the stars.  
  
Galaxia snapped out from her deep awe and started to head towards the circle,  
planning to disturb them and ruin whatever they were planning. Unfortunately,  
for Galaxia, Quistis noticed her and hurled her whip towards her. Her Save The  
Queen spiraled itself around Galaxia and kept her from moving any further.  
Galaxia felt the icy bite of the whip(as it was junctioned to blizzaga) and   
she drew her own sword. In the blink of an eye, Galaxia slashed Quistis across  
her stomach.  
  
Squall saw this and immediately became enraged. He used his Renzokuken against  
Galaxia and made a perfect AND he also used his attack: Lion Heart against her.  
  
Galaxia hadn't expected this and actually had forgotten that he was even there  
until he attacked. She tried to defend herself but she wasn't able to so she  
recieved slashes here and there.  
  
When Squall stopped, Galaxia immediately took advantage and in the blink of an  
eye was inches away from him. Startled by this, Squall wasn't able to move. Then,  
he felt Galaxia's hand on his chest, above his heart.  
  
Galaxia fired a single ball of energy through his heart.  
  
At first, Squall felt something warm pass through his chest. Then, he felt nothing  
and he became light-headed and his vision blurred. He heard his Gunblade as it  
clattered to the ground. His legs faltered and he fell.  
  
The last thing he saw was Rinoa calling for his name, with an arm stretched out.  
  
  
Galaxia moved ahead with caution. Just as she was about to touch it, Galaxia  
felt a pointed object behind her. She turned around, then gasped.  
  
It was Saturn, her Glaive pointed at her.  
  
"I...thought..." she said.  
  
Saturn didn't answer but just smiled.  
  
Galaxia smirked and was going to dodge to the side but then, she felt a pointed  
object to her left. She looked.  
  
Uranus was there with her sword.  
  
Galaxia looked to her right.  
  
Neptune - with her mirror facing her, ready to attack.  
  
One by one Galaxia saw the inner soldiers apper: Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter.  
And if that wasn't enough already, The Three Lights and Princess Kakyuu appeared  
as well. Then Chibimoon and Chibi-chibimoon appeared.  
  
"face your judgement." Chibiusa said, and pointed behind her.  
  
Galaxia faced the circle again and then she saw that the bodies of the Pillars,  
Pluto and Yue were all gone. The pillar of light pulsated and then it formed a  
figure... a very familiar figure.  
  
Sailormoon....NO!  
  
Sailor Cosmos.  
  
"Galaxia.. come back.." she calls.  
  
Galaxia felt a warmness inside her heart. "I...." she starts to say, but words  
were lost to her. Beads of tears form in the corners of her eyes and it overflows  
and falls.  
  
The outer soldiers put down their weapons as they felt Galaxia's star seed's  
wamrth.  
  
"Welcome home" Sailor Cosmos says, smiling brightly.  
  
"I'm sorry.." Galaxia said.  
  
"All has been forgiven." Sailor Cosmos replies.  
  
The two embrace then a bright light shines from the two Sailors.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Rinoa woke up.  
  
She recognized where she was at once: Balamb Garden Infirmary.  
  
"I see your awake." Dr. Kadowaki greeted her. "how are you feeling?"  
  
"better." she replied.  
  
"Okay then. Clef is here to see you, but only for a moment, you hear?"  
  
Rinoa nodded in excitement.  
  
After a few minutes, Clef appeares and enters the room. "Hello, Magical One.  
Concratulations!!" he said, embracing Rinoa. "Squall and Quistis are fine. I'm  
sure you want to know."  
  
Rinoa smiled at her. "Thank you, Clef. How about the pillars? Pluto and the  
others?"  
  
Clef gave her a painful smile. "They're gone now, with Sailor Cosmos. I'm  
sure you know her by now."  
  
Rinoa happy face frowned for a moment. Then she smiled again as she remembered  
Sailor Cosmos' face as they met and shared bodies. "they must be happy now."  
she said, remembering the happiness she felt when Sailor Cosmos was within her.  
  
Clef smiled a genuine smile. "yes, they are. Emeraude and I will be following  
them now."  
  
Emeraude enters the room with a smile on her face. "Goodbye, Rinoa, our Magical  
One. Do well with the powers that has been given to you."  
  
Suddenly, the two of them starts to fade away.  
  
Sadness crosses Rinoa's face then she smiles happily. "Goodbye, Clef and Emeraude.  
Thank you for all your comfort."  
  
The two smiles at her then disappears.  
  
Rinoa looks down and frowns.  
  
"don't be so sad." a voice said beside her.  
  
Rinoa looks up and Sees Hotaru standing in front of her. "Hotaru!" she said,  
smiling.  
  
"Umi wnted you to keep this..." Hotaru said as she walks beside Rinoa, then  
hands her Atlantis's Medallion.  
  
"the medallion..." Rinoa says, breathless while receiving it, "it's so beautiful!"   
  
"keep it as a memory of our friendship." Umi says, appearing beside Hotaru.  
  
Rinoa looked up ad to her surprise, everyone was there - the pillars, Yue,  
Pluto....and Presea.  
  
"Presea...you're...you're..."  
  
"Alive?" Presea finishes for her, "because of Sailor Cosmos' power, yes. Keep  
the medallion well."  
  
Rinoa nods her head, unable to find the right words to say.  
  
Then one by one, they all disappear again, each saying goodbye, adressing her as  
'the Magical One'. Finally, all were gone except Umi and Hotaru.  
  
"You'll be going too, I guess." Rinoa said, sadness in her eyes as tears start  
to fill it.  
  
"we will" Umi replied, "but we'll alway be with you. Be happy and live your life.  
....and practice conentrating better!" she joked, then disappeared.  
  
Rinoa gave a light chuckle though tears were streaming down her face. Hotaru  
then holds her hand tightly. "thank you for being there for me.."  
  
"Oh Hotaru!" Rinoa cries, then she embraces Hotaru tightly.  
  
Hotaru returns the warm embrace then breaks it. The two smile in silence as they  
take one more glance at each other. Hotaru disappears.  
  
Light from her window fills the room and Rinoa's somber heart.  
  
"I'm sure they're happy now." a husky voice said.  
  
"Squall." Rinoa said, looking at him. His chest was bandaged and so was his head.  
"are you ok?"  
  
"I'm doing fine, thank you." he smiles, "how about you?"  
  
"better." She said. Then she stares at the medallion in her hands. "much better."  
she mutters to herself.  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~THE END~  
  
  
I finally finished it!  
  
Thank you to all you readers and Reviewers(Kit, cardinal, Kawaii.chibi.Hotaru,  
MysticalBlueApple, girl, Sairys SkyeWind AKA InsanEvilSister, Aerdwynn, Mei,  
Naia, Mitski and all others that reviewed and not mentioned *gomen*) and to  
those who read but didn't review, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!!!! you all gave me  
inspiration! I don't know if I'll make a sequel.. but I'll think about it! Thank  
you very much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
=D  
  
-yumemi  
  
Rinoa: ^o^ she finally finished it!!! AT LAST!!!   
  
Squall: ...  
  
Umi: I can't believe it! Why is it that Hotaru gets to be the star attraction at  
the end?????  
  
Hotaru: -_-   
  
*Umi makes a racket from behind everyone facevaults and sweatdrops*  
  
Slephie: that's all folks!! =D 


End file.
